


A kis herceg

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Herceg [1]
Category: 12012, Alice Nine, Dir en grey, Jrock, MUCC, Miyavi (Musician), SCREW (Band), Versailles (Band), exist†trace, lynch., the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Guns, Kidnapping, M/M, Male Slash, One-Sided Relationship, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rope Bondage, Violence, Violent Sex
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira, Japán trónörököse magas társadalmi státusza ellenére kedves, szerény fiú. A külvilág számára ő az ideális herceg: művelt, határozott, jó politikus és szót ért a hétköznapi emberrel is. Azt azonban csak kevesen tudják, hogy álnéven egy átlagos fiúkollégium átlagos diákjaként tanul. Barátaival iskola után focizni jár, lányokkal randizgat, egy bandában basszusgitározik, miközben palotai teendőiről sem feledkezik meg. Az élete, úgy gondolja, tökéletesen alakul – egészen addig, míg egy sor véletlen folytán nem kerül az ország leghirhedtebb jakuza vezére, Shiroyama Yuu karmai közé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Az álruhás herceg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellgirl19](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hellgirl19).
  * Inspired by [A kis herceg](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31734) by sz_rami. 



> Régóta érlelgettem magamban az ötletet, hogy megírom a Herceg egyes szereplőinek háttértörténetét, illetve néhány extra fejezetet, de mindig elmaradt, mert amikor nekiálltam újraolvasni a történetet, hogy felfrissítsem az emlékezetem, csak arra tudtam gondolni, hogy ez a „regény” nem igazán úgy sikerült, mint szerettem volna. Aztán nyáron egyik este, amikor korán értem be a kórházba és vártam a műszakváltást, elővettem a laptopom, hogy írással üssem el az időm. Ihletem nem volt, ezért nem kezdtem bele egy új történetbe, gondoltam, inkább csak kijavítom a Herceg első fejezeteinek helyesírását... aztán megszaladt a kezem.  
> Sok estét töltöttem azzal, hogy átírjam a történetet. A fő cselekményszálak változatlanok maradtak, azonban sok tekintetben, úgy érzem, felnőttebb lett a fic – mind fogalmazásában, mind történetében. Akira és Aoi karakterén elég sokat változtattam, és így néhány ok-okozati viszonyon is. Ez volt a legelső fanficem, nagyon a szívemhez nőtt, és szerettem volna, ha egy kicsit „minőségibb” kivitelben olvashatnátok. Íme, ez lett az eredmény.  
> Az eredeti szöveget természetesen megőriztem, és a LiveJournal oldalamon (friends only formában) továbbra is elérhető marad, de AO3-ra már ez a verzió kerül fel.
> 
> Nagyon sok szeretettel ajánlom hellgirl19-nek, piros masnival csomagolva karácsonyra, meg úgy egyébként is, a sok biztatásért és a kommentekért.
> 
> A történet lektora myvision4free volt, akinek ezúton is nagyon szépen köszönöm munkáját!

Akira nagyot ásítva nyújtóztatta ki karjait. Az ébresztőóra idegesítő csörgése zavarta fel a legszebb álmából, nem csoda, hogy az ördögi készülék a padlón végezte. Talán el is tört, de a fiú egyáltalán nem bánta. Mint mindenki más ezen a világon, Akira is utálta a hétfő reggeleket, főleg, ha a szokásosnál is korábban kellett kelnie. 

A fiú szemeit dörzsölve ült fel az ágyon, és kinézett az ablakon. Este elfelejtette elhúzni a függönyt, így a kerti lámpák gyér fényénél vethetett egy pillantást az ablaka alatt virágzó cseresznyefára. Tavasz volt, a tanév első napja. Az utolsó évé, amit a barátaival tölthet az iskolában. Már tizennyolc éves volt - nemsokára tizenkilenc -, és az érettségi napja egyre csak közeledett. 

Más fiúk valószínűleg alig várták, hogy kiszabadulhassanak az iskolából, és belevethessék magukat a nagybetűs Életbe, ám Akira nem tartozott közéjük. Ő szomorúan gondolt a napra, amikor megkapja a végbizonyítványát, hiszen azután már nem élheti az átlagos tinédzserek átlagos mindennapjait. Utána számára már csak a kötelesség marad.

Keserűen gondolt erre. Ő szórakozni akart, kiélvezni az életet, a saját karrierjét építgetni, de bármennyire is szerette volna, nem lehetett. Akira nem volt egyszerű fiú, nem engedhetette meg magának, hogy úgy éljen, ahogy neki jólesik. Ez pedig az idő előrehaladtával egyre jobban és jobban elszomorította.

Gondolataiból kopogtatás szakította ki. Magára terítette a köntösét, amit előző este hanyagul a székre terített, csak utána nyitott ajtót. A küszöbön Suga Yuusuke, Akira testőre állt fekete öltönyben, mosolyogva.

\- Ó, jó reggelt! - pislogott rá a fiú.

A korabelieknek nem volt testőrük, Akira már ebben is különbözött tőlük. Ő nem volt egyszerű tinédzser: a japán császár második fiaként látta meg a napvilágot közel tizenkilenc évvel ezelőtt, egy borús májusi hajnalon. A palotában nevelkedett, ahol már kiskorától kezdve politológiát, nyelveket, művészetet tanult, és ahol testőrök lesték minden lépését.

\- Jó reggelt, felség – hajolt meg Yuusuke. - Bejöhetek?

Akira utat engedett a férfinak és hellyel kínálta. A testőr a bőrfotelek egyikére ült le, átható tekintetét a hercegre szegezve.

\- Minek köszönhetem ezt a korai látogatást, Suga-san? - kérdezte Akira, és ő is lehuppant az egyik fotelre.

\- Őfelsége arra kért, ismételjük át a biztonsági szabályokat, mielőtt elindulnánk a kollégiumba.

Akira sóhajtott egyet. Hát persze. Az édesapja már-már paranoiásan féltette őt, ez születése óta így volt, az utóbbi két évben pedig egyre rosszabb és rosszabb lett a helyzet.

\- Suga-san, biztosíthatom önt, hogy ez időpazarlás. Emlékszem mindenre.

\- Sajnálom, de ez a császár utasítása – tárta szét a karjait a férfi. - Hajnali négy órakor telefonált, hogy mindenképpen jöjjek be önhöz, amint felébredt.

\- Remek, szóval még fel is keltette önt hajnalok hajnalán – szaladt fel Akira szemöldöke. - Ilyenkor úgy érzem, nem is olyan jó ötlet rendes iskolába járni.

\- Mindkettőnk életét könnyebbé tenné, ha magántanuló lenne – nevetett Yuusuke.

Akira keserű mosolyra húzta ajkait. Ő megtörte az otthoni tanulás és a magániskoláztatás hagyományát a császári családban, bár erről senki sem tudott a szülein és legközelebbi alkalmazottaikon kívül. Hivatalosan nevelői oktatták őt az ősi falak között, de titokban egy állami iskola tanulója volt már kiskora óta.

A fiú szerette az életet a palotában, de mindig úgy érezte, hiányzik valami: nem voltak vele egykorú barátai, hiszen a bátyja hat évvel idősebb volt nála és az alkalmazottak közül senkinek sem volt olyan gyereke, aki Akira korosztályát képviselte volna.

Tizenegy éves volt, amikor egy napon az apja elé állt, hogy megkérje őt, hadd járjon iskolába, mint a többi kamasz. A császár először nem lelkesedett az ötletért, de a fiú addig érvelt, míg az uralkodó végül engedett neki. Egyetlen feltételt szabott csupán: Akirának az évfolyam öt legjobb tanulója között kellett maradnia.

Az első próbálkozás azonban nem sikerült túl jól. Akira osztálytársai nem mertek közeledni a fiúhoz, tartottak tőle, hiszen herceg volt. A fiú ugyanolyan magányos volt az iskolában is, mint otthon. Akira ezt elpanaszolta a bátyjának, aki némi gondolkodás után azt javasolta neki, titkolja el a származását. Így hát a kisebbik herceg számára beszereztek néhány hamis okmányt, iskolát váltott, ahol már édesanyja vezetéknevén mutatkozott be, a szemüvegét kontaktlencsére cserélte, és később, amikor már elég idős lett hozzá, a haját is festetni kezdte.

A terv működött: Akira hamarosan összebarátkozott az osztályába járó fiúkkal. Csatlakozott a focicsapathoz is, azután az alsó középiskolában a legjobb barátaival együttest alapított, lányokkal kezdett randizgatni, és leszámítva azt, hogy mindeközben palotai teendőinek is eleget kellett tennie, az átlagos tinédzserek mindennapjait élte. A szülei legnagyobb örömére pedig a jegyei is jók voltak, a tanárok többnyire csak dicsérték őt, bár a hajszínéért nem rajongtak túlságosan.

Akira felhőtlenül boldognak érezte magát, és mivel másodszülöttként nem hárult rá annyi felelősség, mint a bátyjára, tervezgetni kezdte, hogyan alakítsa majd életét az érettségi után. A barátaival mind ugyanarra az egyetemre akartak jelentkezni - bár más-más szakra -, de előtte egy évig csak utazgatni: bejárni Japánt egy szál hátizsákkal és biciklivel. Képesek voltak hosszú órákon át az útról beszélni, térképeket vettek, az internet segítségével több száz lehetséges útvonalat megterveztek... Ám egy napon a léggömb szétpukkant.

A császári család aznap egy légiparádén vett részt az egyik Tokió közeli katonai támaszponton. Az uralkodó beszédet mondott, miközben két fia a balján állt, felesége a másik oldalon. Éppen arról beszélt, mennyire fontos, hogy biztosítsák a japán állampolgárok általános biztonságát, amikor egyszer csak elszabadult a pokol.

Akira azóta sem tudta pontosan felidézni a történteket. Csak lövések hangjára emlékezett, és arra, hogy valaki a földre lökte, ő pedig beverte a fejét - azután minden elsötétült. Amikor néhány órával később felébredt a kórházban, megtudta, hogy a bátyja meghalt a merényletben, és kis híján őt is eltalálta egy golyó.

\- Suga-san, ön is tudja, hogy valószínűleg sokkal nagyobb biztonságban vagyok Suzuki Akiraként az iskolában, mint a palotában Japán koronahercegeként. Egyébként pedig mindenre emlékszem tavalyról. A telefonszáma gyorshívón van a mobilomban, ha elrabolnak, túszul ejtenek, ki akarnak rabolni, nem fedem fel a valódi személyazonosságomat, nem császkálok éjszakánként egyedül az utcán, nem hordok magamnál feltűnően drága holmikat, nem keresem a bajt, ha pedig mégis megtörténik, nem hősködöm – forgatta a szemét Akira. Nevetségesnek érezte ezt az egészet. Mintha Japánban naponta támadnának meg iskolás fiúkat a kollégiumban.

\- Rendben, rendben! - tette fel a kezét megadóan Yuusuke. - Egy valamit azonban kifelejtett: minden este pontban huszonegy órakor fel kell hívnia az édesapját.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy a szülőkkel való csevegés is biztonsági előírásnak számít – nevetett fel az ifjú herceg, mire a testőr is elmosolyodott.

\- Nos, azt hiszem, csak ennyi lett volna. Hagyom önt készülődni. Ha végzett a reggelivel, elviszem az iskolába – állt fel a férfi.

\- Köszönöm, Suga-san – bólintott Akira, és miután a férfi mögött bezárult az ajtó, a fiú a fürdőszobájába vonult, hogy lezuhanyozzon. Miközben a forró víz végigcsurgott a hátán, azon gondolkozott, vajon mégis miért hiszi azt az apja, hogy az iskolában, ahol senki sem tudja, ki ő valójában, veszély leselkedne rá. Felnevetett. Az ötlet, hogy valaki elrabolja őt a kollégiumból, egész egyszerűen abszurd volt.

Húsz perccel később Akira divatosan kócos frizurával, frissen és üdén lépett be az étkezőbe, ahol szülei már reggeliztek.

\- Jó reggelt – hajolt meg illedelmesen, amit a két felnőtt mosolyogva viszonzott egy-egy bólintással.

\- Nos, Akira, készen állsz az új tanévre? - kérdezte meg a császár, amikor a fiú leült az asztalhoz, és belekortyolt a teába, amit jó előre odakészítettek neki.

\- Készen – bólintott a fiú.

\- Nehéz év lesz ez számodra, közeleg az érettségi – mutatott rá a férfi. - Jut eszembe, mi a helyzet a továbbtanulással?

Akira egy pillanatig habozott. Örült, hogy a cseléd éppen ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy letegye elé a reggelit. Hogy ne kelljen rögtön válaszolnia, felvette evőpálcikáit az asztalról, és megkóstolta a finom szósszal leöntött rizst.

\- Arra gondoltam, megpróbálkozom a Todai politológia szakával – mondta végül, mire a szülei büszke pillantást váltottak egymással. Akira tudta, pontosan ebben a válaszban reménykedtek, és örült, hogy legalább nem okoz nekik csalódást, bár az igazság az volt, hogy a bátyja halála előtt történelem szakra szeretett volna jelentkezni.

A reggeli hátralévő részében csupa csip-csup ügyről beszéltek. Mikor befejezték, Reita a szalvétába törölte száját, és elővett a zsebéből egy halványszürke anyagdarabot, hogy az arca köré kösse.

\- Jaj, fiam, megkértelek már rá, hogy itthon ne hordd azt az orrkötőt! Majd az iskolában felteheted - sóhajtott a császárné, mire Akira megvonta a vállát és levette magáról a szövetdarabot.

\- Jó, jó, bocsánat. De ez új, fel szerettem volna próbálni – szabadkozott.

\- Ugyanúgy néz ki, mint amit eddig is viseltél – jegyezte meg az apja, mire a koronaherceg megjátszott sértettséggel fújta fel az arcát.

\- Ez hosszabb, látod? - mutatta fel a kendőt, hogy a császár jobban szemügyre vehesse. - Könnyebb megkötni, ráadásul így rálóg a nyakamra, ami szerintem tök menő.

Éppen befejezték a reggelit, amikor Yuusuke lépett be az ebédlőbe.

\- Felség, a csomagjait kivitték a kocsihoz, amint elkészült, indulhatunk.

\- Köszönöm, Suga-san – mosolygott rá Akira, majd felállva az asztaltól megölelte előbb az apját, majd az anyját is.

\- Vigyázz magadra, fiam – paskolta meg a vállát a császár. - Ne hozz szégyent a szüleid fejére! No, nem mintha tudnák az iskolában, hogy kik vagyunk...

\- Ne aggódj, nem fogok – nevetett a fiú.

\- Aztán csak csínyján az alkohollal és a nőkkel! – kacsintott fiára az uralkodó, miközben feleségével együtt felállt, hogy kikísérjék az autóhoz Akirát.

\- Te pedig, vénember, ha nem bírod egyedül a sok diplomáciai feladatot, nyugodtan hívj fel!

A császár erre hangosan nevetni kezdett. Értette a tréfát, Akirával általában így viccelődtek egymással, amit a palota személyzete mindig mosolyogva figyelt. Apa és fia nagyon közel álltak egymáshoz már egészen a kis herceg születése óta.

\- Nos, akkor jó utat Akira… vagyis Reita – ölelte meg még egyszer a fiát a császár, amikor a garázsba értek. - És vigyázz magadra!

\- Ne aggódj, nem fog senki elrabolni – nevetett Akira, aki akkor még nem tudta, mekkorát téved.


	2. Első nap az iskolában

Háromnegyed nyolckor parkolt le Yuusuke fekete Toyotája a fiúkollégium előtt. Akira kikászálódott a hátsó ülésről, és széles mosollyal az arcán nézett fel az épületre, miközben arca köré kötötte az orrkendőjét.

\- Tudja, Suga-san, nagyon fog ez a hely hiányozni – mondta halkan, egy apró sóhaj kíséretében. A testőr ajkai szomorkás mosolyra húzódtak. Tudta, mennyit jelent a fiú számára ez az iskola, és sajnálta, hogy már nem sokáig élvezheti a gondtalan diákéletet.

Suga Yuusuke közel állt a herceghez, úgy tekintett rá, mint tulajdon öccsére. Azóta ismerte, hogy megszületett, hiszen Yuusuke már akkor a palotában élt apjával, aki a császári testőrség vezetője volt. Gyerekkorában sokszor vigyázott a kis hercegre, ott volt az első lépéseinél, amikor először szólalt meg, a születésnapjain, nem csoda, hogy amint elég idős lett ahhoz, hogy ő is csatlakozzon a testőrséghez, Akira személyi védelmére jelölték ki. Azóta sok év eltelt már, a fiú felnőtt, és Yuusuke sem volt már egyszerű testőr: két éve kinevezték a palotai biztonsági szolgálat fejének.

Tulajdonképpen nem lett volna kötelessége az iskolába kísérni a fiút, azt akármelyik testőre megtehette volna, ő mégis boldogan vállalta el ezt a feladatot. A többi gyereket a szülei hozták a kollégiumba, a parkoló tele volt búcsúzkodó családokkal. Yuusuke helytelennek érezte volna, ha nincs a herceg mellett ebben a pillanatban, ha már a szülei nem lehetnek itt.

\- Élvezze ki minden percét ennek az utolsó évnek, és ne rágódjon sokat azon, hogy nemsokára vége – mondta Yuusuke. - De, ami a legfontosabb, ne görcsöljön azon, milyen feladatok várnak önre az iskola elvégzése után.

\- Nehéz nem görcsölni rajta, én vagyok a koronaherceg – morogta sötéten Akira, mire Yuusuke óvatosan, egyáltalán nem tolakodón megérintette a felkarját.

\- Minden fiú, aki ebbe az iskolába jár, hasonló dolgok miatt aggódik. Néhányan attól félnek, nem fognak bekerülni az egyetemre, mások nem akarnak dolgozni kezdeni, vagy a barátaiktól elszakadni, esetleg utálják a gondolatot, hogy egy napon át kell majd venniük az apjuktól a családi vállalkozást. Nem különböznek öntől annyira, mint azt hiszi.

Akira hálás tekintettel nézett az idősebb férfira. Yuusuke mindig pontosan tudta, mit kell mondania, hogy megnyugtassa. Az elmúlt két évben mindig a herceg mellett állt, hogy biztassa őt és önbizalmat öntsön belé, valahányszor szüksége volt rá, és ezt Akira nem tudta elégszer megköszönni neki.

\- Talán igaza van – sóhajtott a fiú. - Tudja, én...

Akira nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert ekkor hirtelen valaki hátulról a nyakába ugrott.

\- Rei-chan, szép jó reggelt! - üvöltötte a fülébe egy vidám hang. A herceg a szemét forgatva hámozta le magáról a másik fiút.

\- Miyavi, az isten szerelmére, nem elég, hogy úgy rontasz nekem, mint egy rinocérosz, még a dobhártyám is ki akarod szakítani?! - méltatlankodott. - Normális vagy?

Miyavi langaléta fiú volt, aki fiatal kora ellenére máris tele volt tetoválásokkal. A szülei szabad szellemben nevelték, nem csoda, hogy a szigorú iskolában elég sokszor büntették meg a tanárok. Sokszor volt idegesítő, hajlamos volt túl hangosan megszólalni és túl sokat pattogni, mégis már az első naptól kezdve Akira egyik legjobb barátja volt.

Most viszont cseppet sem érdekelte a szőke fiú mondanivalója, figyelmét sokkal inkább a mellette álló Yuusuke kötötte le.

\- Helló, én Miyavi vagyok, Rei-chan osztálytársa – vigyorogta, és mit sem törődve a japán illemszabályokkal, a kezét nyújtotta a férfinek, aki alig tudta visszafojtani nevetését, miközben megrázta azt.

\- Suga Yuusuke – mutatkozott be ő is egy kurta főhajtással. - Akira unokabátyja.

A szőke fiú kis híján felnevetett. Furcsa volt a nevét a testőre szájából hallani, aki a palotán belül mindig csak felségnek szólította.

\- Na, látom, Miyavi szépen bemutatkozott – szólalt meg egy hang Akira háta mögött, mire ő mosolyogva fordult hátra. Nem láthatta, hogy Yuusuke szeme az új érkező láttán egy pillanatra megvillan.

\- Tora! - kiáltott fel örömében Miyavi. Egy ugrással termett a másik fiú mellett, és egy szoros, fojtogató ölelésbe vonta.

\- Jó újra látni titeket – nyögte a fiú, miközben megpróbálta eltolni magától Miyavit. Tora magas és jóképű volt, ő számított az iskola legmenőbb srácának. Az a hír járta, hogy a közelben lévő lánykollégiumból az összes végzős lány megvolt már neki, de persze barátai tudták, hogy ugyan nagy szoknyapecér, a pletykák azért túloztak.

\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha ezer éve nem találkoztunk volna – nevetett Akira, majd Yuusukéhez fordult. - Hadd mutassam be Amano Shinjit.

\- Á, a híres Tora-san – hajolt meg a testőr. Sokat hallott már a fiúról, ahogy Akira többi barátjáról is, ám róla jóval többet tudott, mint ami az iskolai történetekből kiderült, és a legkevésbé sem örült annak, hogy a koronaherceg vele barátkozik.

\- Örvendek a szerencsének – viszonozta a meghajlást Tora.

\- Sziasztok, srácok! - csatlakozott hozzájuk két mosolygós fiú, Kai és Shou, akiknek Akira szintén bemutatta Yuusukét, mint unokabátyját.

\- Nos, nekem most indulnom kell, különben elkések a munkából – mondta a testőr. - Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek titeket, fiúk. Ha nem bánjátok, most elbúcsúznék az unokatestvéremtől.

A négy fiú elköszönt, és magukra hagyták Akirát és Yuusukét. Nem mentek messzire, de nem voltak elég közel sem ahhoz, hogy hallják, mit mond a testőr szőke barátjuknak.

\- Vigyázzon magára, felség, kerülje a bajt, és még egyszer mondom, ne aggodalmaskodjon túl sokat a jövő miatt. Ráér majd rágódni rajta az érettségi után.

\- Köszönöm – bólintott hálásan Akira. Szeme szomorkás mosolyra húzódott, amikor barátai felé nézett. - Mindig úgy terveztem, hogy ballagás után elmondom nekik, ki vagyok valójában, de most... Az az igazság, Suga-san, hogy elbizonytalanodtam. Nem tudom, hogyan vallhatnám be nekik, hogy éveken keresztül becsaptam őket. Lehet, hogy soha többé nem akarnak majd szóba állni velem, ha megtudják.

\- Ha valóban a barátai, meg fognak bocsátani önnek. Ha pedig nem értik meg, hogy miért hazudott a kilétéről, vagy másképp néznek majd önre, ha megtudják az igazságot, akkor nem érdemlik meg, hogy a barátainak nevezze őket – vont vállat a testőr. - Tényleg túl sokat aggodalmaskodik. Ha így folytatja, a ballagására már egy merő ránc lesz az arca.

Akira erre elnevette magát.

\- Ön mindig tudja, mit kell mondania, hogy jobban érezzem magam. Köszönöm!

\- Nos – nézett az órájára Yuusuke -, nekem most valóban mennem kell, és azt javaslom, ön is siessen, már csupán tizenöt perce maradt az első óráig, és a csomagjait is fel kell vinnie a szobájába.

\- Viszontlátásra, Suga-san – búcsúzott a fiú, amit a testőr egy kurta meghajlás kíséretében viszonzott, majd beült a Toyotába, és elhajtott.

\- Gyere, Reita, siessünk, még nem tudjuk, melyik lesz a szobánk! - kiáltotta Kai, mire a szőke fiú felkapta a bőröndjét és a gitártokját, és a barátai után futott.

A kollégium előcsarnokában nagy volt a nyüzsgés, mindenki a faliújságra kifüggesztett szobabeosztás előtt tolongott. Miyavi, aki messze a legmagasabb fiú volt az iskolában, könnyedén ellátott a fejek felett, és ki tudta bogarászni a névsorból a szobaszámokat barátai számra.

\- Na lássuk, enyém a 4.19-es, Tora 4.19-es, Shou is – sorolta. - Kai és Reita 4.22. De jó nektek, ti csak ketten lesztek!

\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha nem akarnál velünk egy szobában aludni – méltatlankodott Shou.

\- Nem arról van szó, hisz' tudod, hogy szeretlek – vigyorodott el a langaléta fiú. - Csak hát olyan szörnyen kicsik azok a szobák, alig fér el bennük még két ember is, nem hogy három. Én pedig igénylem a nagy tereket.

\- Nem csoda, hiszen velünk ellentétben te jó nagy helyet foglalsz – jegyezte meg Kai, mire kapott egy taslit barátjától. - Most mi van? Csak finoman utaltam arra, hogy egy kicsit túl nagyra nőttél.

\- Meg akarod nézni, milyen nagyra? - kezdte el húzogatni a szemöldökét Miyavi, mire Kai csak a szemét forgatta, és hátat fordított neki.

\- Menjünk, cipeljük fel a cuccainkat, ha nem akarunk elkésni.

Mivel a liftek mind foglaltak voltak, és már nem volt túl sok idejük az első órájukig, a fiúk a lépcsőházat választották. Shou egészen addig zsörtölődött, hogy miért kell neki szamár módjára cipekednie, míg fel nem értek a negyedik emeletre. Barátaival ellentétben ugyanis Shou nem volt túl jó kondiban, ő világ életében könyvmoly volt és a testmozgásnál sokkal többre tartotta a számítógépes játékokat. Őt tartották az iskola kockájának – és mindenki vele akarta megíratni a házi feladatát, ugyanis valódi zseni hírében állt.

Amikor végre elfoglalták a szobájukat, Kai és Reita cinkosan egymásra vigyorgott.

\- Jó ötlet volt megkérni Hara-senseit, hogy tegyen minket egy szobába. Legalább te fogsz aludni hagyni éjjelente – jegyezte meg a mosolygós fiú. Kai egymagas volt Reitával, vékony, de erős. Ugyan ő sem sportolt, a dobolással bőven bepótolta a testedzéseket, és ez meg is látszott izmos karjain, szabadidejében pedig egy étteremben dolgozott, ahol bőven lefutkározta a kalóriákat. - Tavaly Miyavival és Shou-val voltam egy szobában, néha már az őrületbe kergettek.

\- Engem pedig Tora rendszeresen kizárt a szobából, mert csajjal volt, és van egy olyan sanda gyanúm, hogy nem mindig a saját ágyán csinálta. - Reitát már a gondolattól is kirázta a hideg. - Ráadásul horkol.

A két fiú nevetve pakolta elő füzeteit és tankönyveit, hogy a válltáskájukba tegyék őket, majd a tükörben gyorsan ellenőrizték az egyenruhájukat, és a zsebükbe süllyesztették a takarítók által az asztalukra kikészített szobakulcsot.

\- Majd délután kipakolunk – nézett a tömött bőröndökre Kai, és kisétált a szobából, nyomában Reitával, aki bezárta az ajtót. 

\- Csak te. Nekem délután edzésem van – mondta a szőke fiú.

\- Ne már, az első napon? - méltatlankodott Kai, miközben elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.

\- Hara-sensei vérszemet kapott, mivel a tavalyi bajnokságon csak a második helyezést értük el – vont vállat Reita. - Azt mondta, a szuszt is kihajtja belőlünk. Mindenáron nyerni akar idén, ami rendben is van, de kitalálta, hogy heti négy nap legyen edzésünk, ráadásul kedden és csütörtökön hajnalban úszni is mehetünk, ugyanis az egész focicsapatot feliratkoztatta az úszóklubba is.

\- Ez már majdnem annyi edzés, mint egy profi bajnokságban – csóválta a fejét Kai. - Hara-sensei szerinted tudja, hogy ez csak egy iskolai focicsapat?

\- Nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos – nevetett Reita.

A földszintre érve a kollégium dísztermén keresztül az udvar felé vették az irányt, hogy átsétáljanak abba az épületbe, ahol a tanórákat tartották. Az épület átlagos japán iskolaépület volt világos tantermekkel és fehérre meszelt falakkal. Már ismerték a járást, a gólyákkal ellentétben nekik nem kellett kibogarászni az aula falára kiragasztott névsorból, hogy melyik osztály az övék. A végzősök osztálytermei a harmadik emeleten voltak, ahonnan az ablakon kinézve láthatták a Tokyo Towert.

Reita szerette ezt az iskolát. Ő maga választotta, nem csupán azért, mert az egyik legjobb gimnázium volt a városban, hanem mert nagyon jó helyen is volt. A környék csendes volt, a csúcsforgalom elkerülte, de hamar el lehetett innen érni Sindzsukut és Haradzsuku szívét is. Reita pedig szerette a városi forgatagot, ugyan a nagy tömeg nem volt a kedvence, de imádott esténként a kirakatokat nézegetve sétálgatni az utcán, vagy beülni egy gyorsétterembe egy hamburgerre, esetleg megnézni egy filmet a moziban – a koncertekről, amikre kiszöktek a kollégiumból, már nem is beszélve.

Az első órájuk aznap osztályfőnöki volt, amit a korosodó vénlány Yoshida-sensei tartott. Yoshidát mindenki csak Hárpiaként emlegette az iskolában, ugyanis katonás szigort követelt meg az óráin és előszeretettel ordibált a diákokkal a tanteremben, a folyosón és az udvaron egyaránt. Történelmet, valamint állampolgári ismereteket tanított, Kai legnagyobb bánatára, ugyanis a fiú gyengéje éppen ez a két magolós tantárgy volt. Egyébként kifogástalan bizonyítványát rendre lerontották a történelemből szerzett jegyei, és a Hárpia ezt rendszeresen szóvá is tette, természetesen az egész osztály füle hallatára.

\- Képzeld, Yoshida-sensei különházit adott nekem a szünetre – mondta Kai, miközben leült a helyére. Az asztala éppen Reitáé mellett volt.

\- Nem mondod komolyan! – sóhajtott a szőke fiú. - Ez azért már tőle is túlzás. Mit kellett csinálnod?

\- Esszét írni a második világháborút lezáró békéről, értékeléssel arról, hogy mi volt benne kedvező Japán számára és mi nem – fintorgott Kai. Közben belépett a terembe Shou, Miyavi és Tora is, egy-egy biccentéssel köszöntve a fiúkat, és elfoglalták az ülésrendben kijelölt helyüket. - De bele se kezdtem, úgyis karót adna rá.

\- Tudod, ha szóltál volna, szívesen megírtam volna neked. Mikorra kéne leadnod? - kérdezte Reita.

\- Az első töriórán – sóhajtott Kai.

\- Akkor imádkozz, hogy az ne ma legyen, este összedobom neked azt az esszét! - Reitának az ilyesmi a kisujjában volt. Míg Kai szenvedett az évszámok bemagolásával és a történelmi események ok-okozati viszonyának értelmezésével, mindez a szőke fiú számára gyerekjáték volt. Nem volt különösebben okos, inkább csak átlagos képességű diák, ám a történelem a kedvenc tantárgya volt.

\- Köszönöm, Rei! Az életemet mented meg – hálálkodott barátja, mire a fiú csak legyintett egyet. - Cserébe sütök neked egy emeletes csokitortát!

\- Tudod jól, hogy utálom az édességet – nevetett Reita.

\- Igaz is, akkor inkább sajtos makarónit csinálok – vágta rá Kai, mert tudta, hogy az barátja egyik kedvence.

Nem folytathatták a beszélgetést, mert ebben a pillanatban becsöngettek, és megjelent a Hárpia az ajtóban. Ráparancsolt az osztályra, hogy maradjanak csendben. Azonnal rákezdett a szokásos éveleji szentbeszédére, és még tíz perc sem telt el az órából, mire a fél osztályt máris büntetőmunkára küldte – köztük Reitát is – az öltözködési szabályzat megszegése miatt. A fiúk, amikor a tanárnő hátat fordított nekik, hogy a táblára felírja a tanév fontos határidőit és az aktuális órarendet, váltottak egy unott pillantást.

Kai legnagyobb szerencséjére az első napon nem volt történelemórájuk, ellenben volt irodalom, matematika és angol is. A tanárok máris rengeteg házi feladatot adtak fel az osztálynak, mondván, fontos, hogy sokat gyakoroljanak és alaposan felkészüljenek az egyetemi felvételire. Mire az utolsó óráról is kicsengettek, mind az öt fiú fáradtnak és nyúzottnak érezte magát, szinte úgy kellett elvonszolniuk egymást az ebédlőig.

\- Szívás ez az év, és még anyám azt mondta, hogy a végzősök nyugodtan lógathatják a lábukat – morgott Miyavi, aki a szokottól eltérően most túl fáradt volt ugrabugrálni és ordítozni.

\- Szerintem a tanárok direkt élvezik, hogy szadizhatnak velünk – jelentette ki nagy meggyőződést sugalló arccal Kai, miközben beletúrt az ebédjébe. A szájába vett egy falat rizst, de azonnal ki is köpte. - Fúj, ezek a konyhásnénik igazán megtanulhatnának már főzni!

\- Véleményem szerint, kedves Kai-chan, csak te vagy válogatós – nevetett Reita, akinek nagyon is ízlett az étel.

\- Basszus, olyan fáradt vagyok, hogy egy teljes napot át tudnék aludni – mondta Shou, mire Tora aggódást tettetve a homlokára csúsztatta kezét.

\- Csak nem beteg vagy? Te, az iskola legnagyobb strébere, elfáradtál egy kis tanulástól?!

\- Jaj, ne gúnyolódj már! - lökte arrébb barátja kezét Shou.

\- Különben te csak ne panaszkodj, nekünk egy óra múlva még edzésünk is lesz.

Miyavi, Tora és Reita tagjai voltak az iskolai focicsapatnak. Imádtak játszani, és egészen ügyesek is voltak, ugyan egyikük sem vihette volna a profi szintig.

\- Próbálnunk is kéne – állapította meg a szőke orrkendős fiú, mire barátai igencsak csúnyán néztek rá. - Most mi van? Hetek óta nem játszottunk együtt, pedig gyakorolnunk kéne, ha tényleg fel akarunk lépni az iskolai tehetségkutatón.

\- Jól van, jól van, de nem ma! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Tora, mire a többi fiú bőszen bólogatni kezdett.


	3. A mosolygós pincér

Szombat reggel volt, Kai mégis már fél nyolckor talpon volt. A szöszmötölésével felébresztette Reitát is, aki most az ágyból figyelte, hogyan készülődik szobatársa.

\- Hogyhogy ilyen korán? - kérdezte.

\- Emlékszel arra a kis étteremre, amelyiknek a konyháján tavaly kisegítettem? Idén is ott fogok dolgozni, elvállaltam, hogy hétvégente felszolgáljak – magyarázta a fiú, miközben az íróasztalán lévő káoszban turkált a pénztárcája után kutatva.

\- Jó ötlet ez? Nem akarlak lebeszélni, de így semmi időd nem marad a pihenésre – aggodalmaskodott Reita, mire Kai széles mosollyal az arcán fordult barátja felé.

\- Nyugi, kibírom! Meg hát, tudod, nagyon kell a pénz, ha tényleg el akarunk menni jövő tavasszal arra a biciklitúrára – vont vállat. - Tudod, hogy apa évek óta nem fizeti a gyerektartást, anyu pedig nem keres túl sokat.

Reita bólintott. Szíve szerint most azt mondta volna, hogy hagyja a fenébe a munkát, majd ő kifizeti Kainak, sőt, akár mind a négy barátjának is a kirándulást, ám nem tehette. Kai és a többiek úgy tudták, hogy ő csak egy egyszerű srác, az apjával való egyezség miatt pedig nem árulhatta el magát az érettségi előtt.

Legalább tudta, hogy Kai szereti az éttermi munkát. Imádott sütni-főzni – enni is –, úgy tervezte, az egyetem mellett majd elvégez egy szakácsiskolát is, és bár a kis olasz risztorantéban csak felszolgálni és mosogatni volt lehetősége, azért el tudott lesni egy-két trükköt a séftől. A hangulatra sem lehetett panasz, a Rómából betelepült család zajos volt ugyan, de imádták egymást, az alkalmazottaikat és a vendégeiket, folyton viccelődtek, veszekedéseik pedig szórakoztatóbbak voltak bármelyik tévében játszott vígjátéknál.

\- Mikor végzel?

\- Hat körül, miért?

\- Délután randim lesz, utána beugorhatok az étterembe, és együtt jöhetünk haza – ajánlotta fel a fiú, amit Kai örömmel el is fogadott. Nem szeretett Tokióban egyedül sétálgatni, bár itt nőtt fel néhány saroknyira, és csak a barátai miatt volt kollégista, nagyon könnyen eltévedt a felhőkarcolók rengetegében.

\- Jó, akkor hatkor az étteremben. Tetetek neked félre a spagettiből, igazán megérdemled, amiért megírtad helyettem azt a hülye esszét – vakarta meg a fejét Kai. - Bár tartok tőle, hogy ha a Hárpia elolvassa, rájön, nem én írtam, és feleltetni fog belőle.

\- Nyugi, majd este hazafelé elmondom, mit írtam, jó? - nevetett Akira, és hagyta, hogy Kai búcsúzóul megölelje, mielőtt dudorászva kiperdül a szobából.

 

Matsumoto Takanori ásítozva dobta le magáról a szükségtelenül vastag takarót. Kivételesen megengedte magának, hogy egy kicsit lustálkodjon, hiszen semmi más dolga nem akadt ezen az álmos szombat délelőttön. Az emberei értették a dolgukat, jelenleg is azon munkálkodtak, hogy minden készen álljon holnap estére, a szokásos vasárnap esti aukcióra. A férfi megbízott bennük annyira, hogy ne érezze szükségét, hogy személyesen felügyelje a munkájukat, rábízta inkább ezt a feladatot jobbkezére, a mindig precíz Naóra.

A férfi éppen a gardróbjában kutakodott megfelelő öltözék után, amikor az éjjeliszekrényen megszólalt a mobiltelefonja. Átkozódva caplatott vissza az ágy mellé, ám amikor a kis LCD kijelzőn az „Aoi” nevet látta felvillanni, haragja máris tovaszállt.

\- Mondd, haver! – szólt bele a készülékbe, szemét a falnak támasztott egészalakos tükörre függesztve. Kritikus szemmel nézett végig saját testén. Az izmai szépen kidolgozottak voltak, az arca is egészen szimmetrikus, a haja pedig a fodrászának köszönhetően kifogástalan, ám túl alacsony volt, a bőrén túl sok volt az anyajegy, ráadásul az apjától nem csak a szemét, hanem a vastag és tömzsi nyakát is örökölte, amit kifejezetten utált.

\- Megkaptam a meghívót holnap estére, de nem hiszem, hogy elmegyek – mondta a vonal végén egy mély hang, mire az alacsony férfi sóhajtott egyet.

\- Aoi, ugyan már, legalább egy éve nem toltad be a képed a galériámba – méltatlankodott. - Ha nem is vásárolsz, legalább gyere el és koccints egyet velem a virágzó üzletre. Ahogy hallom, a te vállalkozásod is szépen megy, az enyém is, ideje lenne megünnepelni. Uruhát is hívtam.

\- Ruki, figyelj, semmi kedvem most a sok talpnyalóhoz. Szívesen leülök veletek valamikor hármasban, de az aukcióidat inkább a jövőben is szeretném elkerülni – mondta határozottan Aoi, mire az alacsony férfi a szemét forgatta.

\- Kezdesz úgy beszélni, mint egy nagypapa. Figyelj, nem fogadok el nemleges választ, jössz és kész. Ki tudja, talán mégis találsz valamit, ami a kedvedre való – jelentette ki, azzal bontotta a vonalat.

Valójában Ruki tudta, hogy semmi olyasmi sem kerül majd kalapács alá azon a bizonyos árverésen, ami Aoi fogára való lenne. Ismerte barátja válogatós ízlését, és a holnapi árut elnézve biztos volt benne, a másik férfi majd fanyalogni fog a kínálat láttán, mégis azt akarta, hogy eljöjjön. Az utóbbi időben Aoi bezárkózott, egyre mogorvább és mogorvább lett, Ruki pedig kötelességének érezte, hogy kirángassa őt ebből az áldatlan állapotból.

Ám előbb még a saját boldogságáról akart gondoskosni.

Egy órával később, miután végre sikerült lezuhanyoznia és kiválasztania a megfelelő öltözetet – egy olasz divatház farmerét és hozzá egy fekete, absztrakt mintákkal díszített dizájner felsőt –, és kései reggeli gyanánt legurított egy kávét, szólt a sofőrnek, hogy hozza ki a garázsból a kocsit, mert étteremben akar ebédelni.

\- Hová megyünk, Ruki-sama? - kérdezte meg a sofőr, amikor az alacsony férfi beszállt a Mercedes hátsó ülésére.

\- Abba a kis olasz étterembe, ahová a múltkor elrángattál – mondta, mire a sofőr szemei felcsillantak. - Utálom beismerni, Kamijo, hiszen elég lepukkant hely, de isteni a főztjük. Jobb tésztát főznek, mint a Veneziában, pedig az az egyik legelőkelőbb hely a városban.

Kamijo bólintott, és máris kihajtott az impozáns méretű Matsumoto birtok kapuján.

Az étterem viszonylag messze volt Ruki villájától, mondhatni a város másik végében. Az alacsony férfi távol lakott a belvárostól, mert bár szerette a nyüzsgést, otthon nyugalmat akart, ráadásul Tokió közepén nem talált volna akkora telket olyan jó áron, mint amire háza épült.

Ruki nem bánta, hogy egy órán át a kocsiban kellett ülnie, ráadásul szerencsétlenségükre minden piros lámpát sikerült kifogniuk. Még messze volt az ebédidő, ő általában délután kettőkor szokott enni, úgy tervezte, addig majd bámészkodással üti el az időt. Az igazat megvallva nem a kirakatokra volt kíváncsi, ahogy nem is az étel kedvéért akart újra ellátogatni a kis étterembe: a Nao által megszerzett információk alapján az a mosolygós fiú, aki a konyhán volt kisegítő, amikor először járt ott, újra munkába állt. Ruki pedig nagyon szeretett volna ismét találkozni vele.

Amikor megérkeztek az étterem elé, elküldte Kamijót. Csináljon, amit csak akar, vásároljon be vagy intézze el az ügyeit, majd hívja, ha végzett az ebéddel, mondta, pedig valójában csak el akarta őt zavarni onnan, hogy ne lássa, amint leül az étteremmel szemközti kis kávézó teraszára, hogy onnan figyelje a mosolygós fiút.

Elővette telefonját, amire Nao még tegnap átküldött minden információt a fiatal diákról. Az akta tanúsága szerint a neve Uke Yutaka volt, de a barátai csak Kainak hívták. Az ország egyik legmenőbb iskolájába járt, tavaly az évfolyam hetedik legjobb tanulója volt, még annak ellenére is, hogy történelemből elég rosszul teljesített, a hobbija a főzés és a dobolás volt. Az édesanyjával élt, az apját eltűntnek nyilvánították, évek óta nem fizetett gyerektartást. Kollégiumban lakott, a szobatársa Suzuki Akira volt, az egyik legjobb barátja.

Ruki mindent tudott Kairól. És most, a kávézó teraszán ücsörögve már alig várta, hogy végre beszélgethessen vele, ám először csak nézni akarta. Nézni, hogy lássa, még mindig annyira jóképű-e, hogy a mosolya tényleg annyira elbűvölő, vagy csak az emlékek csapták be Ruki fejét, és hogy lássa, vajon milyen ember, hogyan viselkedik a munkatársaival, a főnökével és a vendégekkel.

Két órán keresztül csak figyelt. Aztán, amikor már a hatodik kávén is túl volt, és a gyomra is korogni kezdett az éhségtől, átsétált az út túloldalára.

A kis étterem ajtaja fölött csilingelve szólalt meg a csengő, amikor az alacsony férfi belépett. Szerencséje volt, a pincérek közül csak Kai volt szabad, így ő ültette le az ablak melletti asztalhoz, vette fel rendelését majd szolgálta ki. Míg evett, Ruki a szeme sarkából figyelte a fiút, és akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, valahányszor megpillantotta a barnahajú diák vigyorát. A gödröcskék, amik megjelentek az arcán, annyira aranyosak voltak, hogy a férfi legszívesebben agyonpuszilgatta volna őket.

\- Hozhatok még valamit? - kérdezte meg udvariasan Kai, amikor a férfi előtt már csak az üres tányér hevert.

\- A számlát, légyszíves – mosolygott rá összes fogával Ruki. - És a telefonszámodat.

\- Te... tessék? - kerekedett el Kai szeme. - Uram, ne haragudjon, de ez nem lehetséges.

\- Ugyan miért nem? - vonta fel a szemöldökét még mindig mosolyogva Ruki. A fiú nagyon édes volt, ahogy zavarában össze-vissza habogva magyarázott arról, hogy vendéggel soha, és ő különben sem vonzódik a saját neméhez. - Honnan tudod, hogy nem? Próbáltad már? Voltál már másik férfival?

\- Én... nem, de... - motyogta Kai, de Ruki közbevágott.

\- Nos, akkor én nem látom, mi a probléma. Gyere el velem vacsorázni, feküdjünk le egymással, és akkor majd megbizonyosodhatsz arról, hogy igenis vonzódsz a férfiakhoz.

Kai azonban, úgy tűnt, végre összeszedte magát. Az, amit Ruki mondott, sértette a büszkeségét, és nem volt hajlandó lenyelni, még akkor sem, ha az étterem egyik vendégéről volt szó, akivel elvileg minden körülmények között kedvesnek kellett lennie.

\- Na, ide figyeljen! - tette csípőre a kezét a fiú. - Még egyszer mondom, nem vagyok meleg, sem biszexuális. De még ha az is lennék, akkor sem randiznék magával, arról nem is beszélve, hogy még bottal sem piszkálnám meg, nemhogy megcsókoljam, mert maga túl öreg hozzám!

Ruki szemei megvillantak, de, mivel úriembernek tartotta magát, nem rendezett jelenetet. Ehelyett ledobott néhány bankjegyet az asztalra, majd felpattant és egyszerűen kiviharzott az étteremből.

\- Nao, van számodra egy feladatom – sziszegte a telefonjába, miután előkapta a készüléket és tárcsázta jobbkeze számát. Most majd megmutatja annak a kis iskolás mitugrásznak, hogy neki nem lehet nemet mondani! Matsumoto Takanori eddig mindig megkapta, amit akart, és ez ezután is így lesz.

 

Mire végzett a munkával, Kai hullafáradt volt, és ez látszott is az arcán. Reita biztatóan vállon veregette a fiút, majd egy-egy maradékkal teli műanyag dobozzal a kezükben elindultak az iskola felé. Szép idő volt, úgy döntöttek, gyalogolnak.

\- Milyen volt a randi? - kérdezte a barnahajú fiú, mire Reita megvonta a vállát.

\- Egész jó. Yumiko-chan jó fej lány, de azt hiszem, csak barátok leszünk – mondta. Valójában ezek a randik nem jelentettek többet az orrkendős fiú számára, mint könnyed délutáni kikapcsolódást. Szeretett lányokkal járni moziba, mert ők nem hülyéskedtek a filmek alatt úgy, mint a haverjai, és szeretett kézen fogva sétálgatni velük a parkban, mert olyankor mindig valamiféle meghittség töltötte el. Néha jó volt velük csókolózni vagy ölelkezni, de egyik ilyen randevúja sem volt komoly.

Reita tudta, hogy nem lenne jó ötlet valódi kapcsolatba bonyolódni ezekkel a lányokkal. Az csak bonyodalmakat szülne a későbbiekben, és a végén valaki sérülne. Már így sem volt túl tisztességes, amit csinált, de ha az álruhája mögé bújva magába bolondítana egy lányt és hónapokig hitegetné, hogy azután vagy nyom nélkül eltűnjön az életéből, vagy felfedje neki valódi kilétét, a szemében felért volna egy bűnténnyel. Ráadásul valójában szerelmes volt valakibe, aki ugyan nem tudott az érzelmeiről, de a fiú titkon remélte, hogy egy napon majd egy pár lehetnek.

\- Hát, legalább te jól szórakoztál – zavarta meg gondolatmenetét Kai. - Képzeld, valami perverz alak egész reggel a kávézó teraszáról figyelt, aztán bejött enni, és amikor kikérte a számlát, randira hívott. Van egy öreg, pszichopata kukkolóm, aki ráadásul pasi!

Reita erre felnevetett.

\- Ez kurvára nem vicces! - csattant fel barátja.

\- Bocs, de az.

\- Ha ott lettél volna, nem röhögnél. Egy kicsit félelmetes volt – biggyesztette le ajkait Kai. - Remélem, nem fog minden áldott szombaton leskelődni utánam.

\- Hát... szerintem szólj a főnöködnek, hogy mi a helyzet – javasolta Reita. - Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Már csupán néhány saroknyira voltak az iskolától, amikor a két fiú úgy döntött, levágják az utat, hogy hamarabb visszaérjenek a kollégiumba. Nem akartak elkésni, márpedig este hét után tilos volt engedély nélkül az épületen kívül tartózkodni. Befordultak a sarkon, hogy az egyik keskeny mellékutcán tegyék meg a hátralévő utat, ám ekkor hirtelen két megtermett férfi állta útjukat.

\- No lám, lám, itt van a kis pukkancs, aki megsértette Ruki-samát – vihogott az egyik. Kai tett egy lépést hátra, Reita viszont csak állt ott, attól tartva, hogy ha bármilyen hirtelen mozdulatot tesz, a két idegen esetleg nekik ugrik. Ám támadásról szó sem volt, legalábbis nem a szó szoros értelmében: mire kettőt pislantott volna, Reita egy pisztoly csövével nézett farkasszemet. - Kölyök, neked nem kéne itt lenned, de ha már erre jártál, miért ne vihetnélek el téged is Ruki-samának? Biztos szép kis summát kapnék egy ilyen csinos pofiért.

\- Mi... mit akarnak? - kérdezte meg remegő hangon Kai.

Reita emlékezett, mit tanított neki Yuusuke az ilyen helyzetekről. Működj együtt, ne hősködj, bízd a profikra a dolgot, majd ők megtalálnak, ismételgette magában. Ha puszta kézzel támadnak nekik, legalább védekezni tudott volna, ám egy lőfegyver ellen tehetetlen volt, és tudta, csak az életüket kockáztatná azzal, ha ellenkezni próbálna. Rongybabaként hagyta, hogy a férfi hátrakötözze a kezeit, és amikor Kai megpróbált segítségért kiabálni, leállította.

\- Kai-chan, tedd, amit mondanak! - Reita hangja ellentmondást nem tűrő volt. Fogalma sem volt, kik ezek az emberek, mit akarnak tőlük vagy mit fognak velük tenni, de abban biztos volt, hogy a saját érdekükben meg kell fogadnia Yuusuke tanácsait.

\- Jó fiú – vihogott fel újra a pisztolyos támadó, és erős ütést mért Akira fejére fegyvere markolatával. A fiú előtt elsötétült a világ.


	4. Matsumoto Takanori

Matsumoto Takanori legszívesebben üvöltött volna haragjában. Az emberei egytől egyig barmok voltak, még egy olyan egyszerű feladatot sem voltak képesek rendesen elvégezni, mint egy iskolásfiú elrablása. A parancsai világosak voltak: fogják el Uke Yutakát, lehetőleg úgy, hogy ne essen bántódása, és hozzák a villájába. Ehhez képest mit csinált az a két agyatlan idióta? Nem csak Kait, hanem a szobatársát is elkapták, így Suzuki Akira most a Matsumoto villa pincéjének egyik ablaktalan helyiségében hevert eszméletlenül.

\- Uram, jól érzi magát? - kérdezte meg aggódva Nao, aki belépve az impozáns nappaliba, azonnal észrevette, hogy főnöke ideges.

\- Nem – masszírozta az orrnyergét az alacsony férfi. - Mondd, Nao, miért vagyok barmokkal körbevéve?

Nao sejtette, hogy a kérdés költői, ezért nem válaszolt rá. Ehelyett a minibárhoz sétált, és töltött Rukinak egy nagy pohár viszkit, amit a férfi hálásan döntött le a torkán.

\- Mi legyen a fiúval, Ruki-sama?

Az alacsony férfi egy percig nem mondott semmit, csak bámult maga elé az üres viszkispohara felett. Nehéz kérdés volt, próbált valamit kitalálni, de ebben a helyzetben nem sok választása maradt. Ha tehette volna, visszaforgatja az időt, és nem azt a két marhát küldi Yutakáért.

\- Ismered a szabályokat – sóhajtott végül. - Nincs mit tenni, nem engedhetem el. Azok a majmok nem csak idehozták, de még a nevemet is megemlítették neki. A fiú tud arról, hogy én raboltattam el Kait, rajta keresztül a rendőrség pillanatok alatt eljutna hozzám, tőlem pedig szép lassan mindenkihez, és akkor a szervezetnek annyi. Nem kockáztathatunk, ezt te is tudod.

\- Értem – bólintott Nao. Az ő arcán, a másik férfivel ellentétben, egyetlen érzelem sem látszott. Ez volt az egyik dolog, amit Ruki nagyon szeretett benne: hidegvérű profi volt, aki akkor is higgadtan tudott gondolkodni, ha éppen egy pisztoly csöve szegeződött a fejének, és az ilyen helyzetekben is a józanság hangja maradt. - Egyetértek Önnel, uram, valóban nem engedhetjük el. Most már csak az a kérdés, mihez kezdjünk vele.

\- Itt nem maradhat, nem fogok valakit a pincémben rejtegetni hónapokig, vagy akár évekig – gondolkodott hangosan Ruki, az üres poharat kezei között forgatva –, Yutaka közelébe pedig nem engedhetem, ketten együtt ki tudja, mit találnának ki. Két választásom maradt: vagy golyóval szabadulok meg a fiútól, vagy eladom őt is a ma esti árverésen.

\- Ha szabadna megjegyeznem, uram, ha valóban szeretné elnyerni Yutaka-kun szerelmét, talán nem kéne megölnie a legjobb barátját – jegyezte meg Nao.

\- Mintha ezek után bármi esélyem is lenne nála – fintorodott el Ruki, majd nyújtozkodva felállt a kanapéról. - Megnézem magamnak azt a kölyköt, aztán kitalálom, mi legyen.

\- Ahogy óhajtja – hajolt meg Nao, és készségesen kinyitotta az alacsony férfi számára a nappali ajtaját, hogy az az alagsor felé vehesse az irányt.

 

Reita ajtócsapódásra ébredt. Pislogva nyitotta ki a szemét, de csak sötétséget látott maga előtt. Fájt a feje és kavargott a gyomra, úgy érezte magát, mint akin átment az úthenger. Egyszer, egy görbe este után, amikor másnaposan ébredt, érezte magát hasonlóan rosszul, ám ez még annál is borzalmasabb volt.

Több percbe is beletelt, mire a szeme megszokta annyira a sötétséget, hogy kivegye az alacsony alak sziluettjét, aki most mégis fölé magasodott. A földön feküdt, állapította meg, és amikor megpróbált megmozdulni, súlyos vasbilincsek akadályozták meg ebben.

\- Mi a...? - nyögte.

\- Villanyt! - hallott meg egy halk ám annál határozottabb hangot, ami vélhetően az alacsony alaké volt. Egy pillanattal később éles lámpafény vakította el. Ismét csak pislogni tudott, míg a látása kitisztult annyira, hogy felnézhessen a titokzatos férfira, aki most már előtte guggolt, és leplezetlen kíváncsisággal tanulmányozta vonásait. - Suzuki Akirának hívnak, ugye?

Reita nem válaszolt, ehelyett jó alaposan megnézte magának a férfit, aki úgy nézett ki, mintha egy divatlapból lépett volna elő. Arcát vörösesszőke tincsek keretezték, arcát alapozóval sminkelte porcelánszerűre, a ijesztő, szinte átlátszó kék szemét fekete szemceruzával maszatolta körbe, nyakán hosszú fekete csíkok díszítették, melyekről Reita elsőre nem tudta eldönteni, hogy tetoválás vagy csupán arcfestékkel húzták őket.

\- Ki maga? - kérdezte meg végül, mire az alacsony férfi felvonta egyik tökéletesre formázott szemöldökét.

\- Miért válaszoljak a kérdésedre, ha te is – megjegyzem, elég udvariatlanul –, figyelmen kívül hagytad az enyémet?

Reita szemei összeszűkültek. Nem tetszett neki a másik fennhéjázó hangneme, nem volt hozzászokva, hogy bárki így beszéljen vele, hiszen Japán koronahercegeként mindenki tiszteletteljes modorban szólította meg. Tudta azonban, hogy ennek a férfinak fogalma sincs arról, ki ő, és úgy hitte, addig jó neki is, a császári családnak és a japán népnek is, amíg ez így marad.

\- Igen, Suzuki Akira a nevem – mondta halkan, mire egy mosoly árnyéka suhant át az alacsony férfi arcán.

\- Na, így már mindjárt más. Én Matsumoto Takanori vagyok.

Reita szemei hatalmasra tágultak. A név ugyan elég gyakori volt Japánban, akárcsak az ő választott álneve, ám a helyzetből adódóan neki azonnal az a Matsumoto jutott eszébe, akit a híradóból és az újságok szalagcímeiből sajnos túl jól ismert.

\- Igen, én _az_ a bizonyos Matsumoto Takanori vagyok, bár jobban szeretem, ha Rukinak hívnak. Az arckifejezésedből ítélve már hallottál rólam – nevetett fel a férfi, majd végigsimított Akira arcán. - Bár azt hozzá kell tennem, a média értesülései rólam nem mindig pontosak. Azt mondják, egy emberkereskedő vagyok, pedig valójában én vagyok _Az Emberkereskedő_. Én irányítom a teljes japán hálózatot.

Reita nyelt egy nagyot. Ez rossz volt, nagyon rossz. Arra az eshetőségre, hogy éppen egy ilyen ember rabolja el, nem volt felkészülve. Sőt, tulajdonképpen semmiféle elrablásra nem volt felkészülve. Hiába Yuusuke leckéi, hiába rágták a szájába, mit kell tennie egy ilyen helyzetben, az most nem segített. Ő itt ült egy mocskos pincében, megkötözve, mint valami kutya, és az egyetlen dolog, aminek örülhetett, az volt, hogy ennek az embernek fogalma sem volt arról, ki ő valójában.

Ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy ne remegjen annyira. A hideg ujjak, amelyek időközben az arcát simogatták, most a nyakára csúsztak, és állítias erővel szorultak ádámcsutkájára.

\- Most figyelj jól rám, Suzuki Akira! – mondta halkan és ridegen az emberkereskedő. - Sajnálatos véletlen, hogy az embereim téged is elraboltak, de ez van, most már itt vagy, én pedig nem foglak elengedni. Vannak, akik szép kis summát fizetnének egy olyan helyes pofiért, mint a tiéd. Ma este áruba foglak bocsátani, te pedig jól fogsz viselkedni, nem rendezel jelenetet, mert ha mégis, akkor búcsút mondhatsz az ujjacskáidnak. Értve vagyok?

Szégyen vagy sem, Reita megrémült. Tudta, a férfi igazat beszél, az a hideg szempár arról árulkodott, hogy Ruki valóban képes lenne megcsonkítani őt, vagy talán még rosszabbra is. Sietve bólogatni kezdett, mert szavakat már nem tudott formálni az ijedtségtől, mire az emberkereskedő elmosolyodott és elengedte a nyakát.

\- Helyes – fordult sarkon Ruki. Már kinyitotta az ajtót, amikor Reita minden bátorságát összeszedve utánaszólt:

\- Mi van Kaijal?

Ruki megtorpant. Nem nézett hátra, a földet fikszírozta, miközben halkan válaszolt.

\- Ne aggódj érte, jól van, és biztosíthatlak, haja szála sem fog görbülni – jelentette ki, azzal magára hagyta a döbbent trónörököst. Az ajtó hatalmas csattanással zárult be mögötte, és a fények újra kialudtak, sötétségbe borítva a pincehelyiséget.

Ruki sóhajtott egyet, majd elindult a folyosón.

\- Mosdasd meg, adj rá egy jukatát, utána hozd át a galériába! - mondta Naónak, aki mindvégig az ajtó előtt várakozott, és most felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Mennyit írhatok kikiáltási árnak? - kérdezte, mire Ruki elgondolkodott.

\- Tulajdonképpen mindegy – vont vállat. - De írj magasabb összeget, mint a többi fiúé, ne tudja akárki megfizetni!

Nao pislogott kettőt.

\- Ha szabad megkérdeznem, uram, miért?

\- Tudod, Nao, ez a fiú éppen az én Aoi barátom esete – mondta a férfi, miközben előhalászott egy cigarettát a mellényzsebéből, és elegáns mozdulattal rágyújtott. - Aoi pedig, te is tudod, túlságosan is régóta zárkózik be az ő kis világába. Arra gondoltam, adok neki egy házi kedvencet, amivel foglalkozhat, ám ha egyszerűen beállítanék hozzá a fiúval, elküldene a francba. Soha nem fogadna el egy ilyen ajándékot, azt mondaná, rá akarom erőltetni. Így viszont, szinte teljesen biztos vagyok benne, meg fogja venni a kis Akirát.

Nao erre elvigyorodott, meghajolt, és visszasietett Reita ideiglenes börtönéhez, hogy felkészítse a fiút az estére.

 

Kai félt. Még soha életében nem rettegett ennyire.

Néhány órával – vagy talán csak néhány hosszú perccel? - ezelőtt ébredt. Egy puha ágyon feküdt, aminek cseresznyevirág illata volt, és körbenézve a legszebb szobában találta magát, amit valaha is látott. Először nem is tudta, mi történt, azt hitte, álmodik, ám amikor megpróbált felülni az ágyon, észrevette, hogy csuklója és bokája meg van bilincselve, és akkor eszébe jutottak a tegnap este eseményei.

A helyiség egyik falát üveg borította, középütt egy ajtó nyílt egy erkélyre, és azt még az ágyból is meg lehetett állapítani, hogy csodás kilátás nyílt a tengerre. Lenyűgözően szép volt, ugyanakkor rémisztő is. Elrabolták. Fogalma sem volt, mit kéne tennie, ráadásul azt sem tudta, Reita hol van. Mi van, ha a barátját megölték? Ha megsérült? Miért nincs mellette?

Gondolatmenetét kopogás zavarta meg, majd egy pillanattal később belépett az ajtón az alacsony férfi, aki tegnap az étteremben randira hívta. Kai szemei elkerekedtek, amikor találkoztak a másik rideg tekintetével.

\- Szóval felébredtél – állapította meg a férfi, és közelebb sétált az ágyhoz. Leült Kai mellé, aki próbált volna elhúzódni, ám a bilincsek miatt nem nagyon tudott mozogni. - Sajnálom, hogy leütöttek, az embereim kicsit túlbuzgók voltak. De ne aggódj, semmi bajod nem lesz, eszük az nincs, de tudják, hogyan ne okozzanak maradandó sérülést.

\- Mit akar tőlem? - cincogta Kai, mire a férfi félmosolyra húzta ajkát.

\- Téged. - Elővett egy kulcsot, és kinyitotta a bilincseket. A fiú óvatosan masszírozta meg csuklóit, kerek szemekkel bámulva a másikra.

\- Azt sem tudom, ki maga.

\- A nevem Matsumoto Takanori, de mindenki csak Rukinak szólít – dőlt neki az ágytámlának a férfi.

\- És azért raboltatott el, mert nem akartam magával randizni? - nézett rá csúnyán Kai, amivel sikerült meglepnie az alacsony emberkereskedőt. Volt kurázsi a fiúban, annyi szent, egy ilyen tekintetért másnak talán már a kezét is levágta volna.

\- Engem nem lehet csak úgy, következmények nélkül visszautasítani – jelentette ki nyugodtan a férfi, mire Kai, ha lehet, még rondábban nézett rá, őt ez azonban látszólag cseppet sem érdekelte. - Nézd, elmondom, mi lesz. Tőlem megkapsz mindent, amire csak vágysz. Láthatod, hogy van bőven pénzem, kérhetsz tőlem akármit, bármit. Cserébe csak annyit kérek, hogy ne próbálj meg megszökni. Úgysem sikerülne, az én biztonsági embereim legalább olyan képzettek, mint azok, akik a császárt őrzik.

\- Megkaphatok bármit, cserébe, ha hagyom, hogy megdugjon, igaz? - morogta Kai, és felállva az ágyról az erkélyajtóhoz sétált. Kinézett a tengerre, próbálta beazonosítani, hol lehet, de nem ismert rá a helyre. A távolban ugyan látott néhány felhőkarcolót, de egyetlen olyan épületet sem sikerült felfedeznie szemével, ami segített volna a tájékozódásban.

\- Nem foglak megdugni, amíg te nem akarod – mondta Ruki, és Kai mögé lépve óvatosan a fiú dereka köré fonta a karjait. Kai lélegzete elakadt, de nem lökte el őt magától. Nem merte.

\- Azt hittem, azt mondta, nem tűri jól a visszautasítást – motyogta.

\- Nem. Ugyanakkor nem szokásom másokat megerőszakolni. Nem vagyok jó ember, Kai, de még nekem is vannak elveim – sóhajtotta. - Különben is, biztos vagyok benne, hogy néhány héten belül magamba tudlak bolondítani.

\- Azok után, hogy fogolyként tart a szobájában, ezt kétlem – mondta Kai, és megfordult a férfi ölelésében.

\- Ez nem az én szobám, az enyém a folyosó másik végén van. Minden, amit itt látsz, a tiéd. De ha nem tetszik, csak szólj, lecseréltetem a bútorokat, vagy kihívom a festőket... amit csak szeretnél. - Kai erre elképedt. Még soha nem látott ilyen gazdagságot, legfeljebb a televízióban vagy az újságok lapjain. Elképesztő volt, hogy a sajátjának nevezhette ezt a szobát. Ha nem akarata ellenére hozták volna ide, még tetszett is volna neki. - Komolyan mondtam, hogy bármit kérhetsz tőlem, kivéve azt, hogy engedjelek el.

\- Engem nem tud pénzért megvenni – mondta szúrósan.

\- Nem is feltételeztem ilyesmit, Kai-chan – nyomott egy puszit az arcára a férfi. - Ma este összejövetel lesz nálam, ne haragudj, de addig ebben a szobában maradsz. Holnap majd körbevezetlek a villában. Ha unatkoznál, találsz néhány magazint az éjjeliszekrény fiókjában.

Ruki elengedte Kait, és az ajtóhoz sétált. A fiú azonban utána eredt, és a csuklójánál fogva megállította, mielőtt a kilincsért nyúlt volna.

\- Várjon! Mi történt Reitával?

Ruki lassan fordult vissza Kai felé. Egy része nem akart hazudni a fiúnak, mégis úgy gondolta, az lesz a legjobb, ha megkíméli őt az igazságtól. Hadd higgye Kai, hogy a barátja biztonságban van!

\- Gondolom, otthon van – vont vállat. - Miután azok a barmok idehozták, visszavitettem a szüleihez. Nekem nem ő kell, csak te.


	5. Az aukció

Reita rémülten bámult Naóra. Már amikor Ruki közölte vele, hogy eladja, mint valami tárgyat, tudta, hogy nagyon nagy bajban van, nem csoda, hogy most, amikor a fiatal férfi elmondta, egészen pontosan milyen sors is vár rá, az ifjú herceg holtravált arccal nézett a másikra. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy ez vele történik. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy rossz álom, vagy mintha hirtelen egy mozifilmben találta volna magát.

\- Gyere, most meg kell mosdatnom és fel kell öltöztetnem téged! - mondta szárazon Nao, és a karjánál fogva felhúzta a fiút a földről. Arca nem árulkodott egyetlen apró érzelemről sem, olyan gépiesen beszélt, mint a bemondó a vonatállomásokon.

Nao egyáltalán nem rángatta erőszakosan, amikor végigvezette a hosszú, félhomályba burkolózó folyosón, majd beterelte egy ajtón. Reita először nem is tiltakozott, ám minden lépéssel nőtt benne a félelem és a felháborodás is. Ő mégiscsak Japán koronahercege volt, hogy merészeltek vele így bánni?!

\- Nagyon meg fogják ütni a bokájukat! - csattant hirtelen fel éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor Nao becsukta maguk mögött a fürdőszoba ajtaját. Megpróbálta kitépni magát a férfi szorításából, ám Nao meglepően erősnek bizonyult annak ellenére, hogy alkata milyen törékeny volt.

\- Igazán? És mondd csak, miért is? - nézett rá Nao, mire Reita összevonta a szemöldökét. Ahelyett, hogy válaszolt volna, tiszta erőből rátaposott a férfi lábfejére, majd a két combja közé térdelt, mire Nao összegörnyedt, ő pedig kihasználta a kínálkozó alkalmat, és végre lerázta magáról a férfi kezét. Futásnak eredt, ám még addig se jutott el, hogy kinyissa az ajtót – hideg fém ütközött a tarkójának, és kattanás hallatszott.

Reita megdermedt. Egy fegyver csöve szegeződött neki, efelől nem volt kétsége. Nem mintha tapasztalatból tudta volna, de elég filmet látott, hogy felismerje ezt a helyzetet. Megszólalni sem mert, nem hogy megmozdulni, tudta, a legkisebb hibáért is az életével fizetne.

Félt. Talán szégyellnie kellett volna magát miatta, de abban a percben csak az járt az eszében, hogy élni akar, és ezért bármit megtett volna. Eluralkodott rajta a pánik, a tüdeje kishíján kiszakadt a mellkasából, olyan gyorsan kapkodta a levegőt. Nao megvetően ciccentett egyet, majd egyetlen gyors mozdulattal megfordította a fiút, akár egy játékbabát, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

\- Ha még egyszer megpróbálsz megszökni, nagyon megbánod – mondta lassan és tagoltan. - Nem akarlak bántani, de ha rákényszerítesz, megteszem. Megértetted?

\- I... igen – motyogta a fiú. Ajkai remegtek, arcán csatakokban folytak az izzadtságcseppek. Nao leeresztette a kezében tartott fekete pisztolyt, majd a gallérjánál fogva közelebb rántotta a fiút. 

\- Majd akkor mozgolódj ilyen hevesen, ha az új gazdád farkán lovagolsz! - röhögött az arcába, majd úgy, ahogy volt, ruhástól belökte a fiút a zuhany alá, és megnyitotta a csapot. - Most pedig mosakodj meg szépen, ne kelljen kétszer mondanom!

Reita undorral az arcán kapkodta le magáról az átnedvesedett ruhadarabokat, és mint egy sértődött gyerek, kidobta őket a kabinból, le a földre, éppen Nao lába elé. A zuhany azonban jól esett neki. Bár az, hogy valaki a kabin ajtaján túl fegyvert szegez a fejének, nagyon is feszélyezte, a langyos víz segített ellazulni neki. Jó érzés volt lemosni magáról a mocskot, a vért és az izzadtságot, úgy érezte, hogy a zuhanyrózsa jótékony sugara alatt visszatér az élet elgémberedett tagjaiba. Körzött néhányat a vállával, átmozgatta csuklóit és a bokáit, melyeken vörösen díszelgett a korábban viselt bilincsek nyoma.

Nao azonban nem hagyta, hogy sokáig áztassa magát. Öt perccel később sürgetve kiparancsolta Reitát a zuhany alól, és hozzávágott egy törölközőt. A fiú enyhén elpirulva törölte át a tagjait, nem volt kimondottan szégyenlős, a fociöltözőben rendszeresen látták őt mások meztelenül, de Nao olyan átható tekintettel nézett rá, amitől zavarba jött. Amikor végzett, a férfi egy jukatát és egy pár zoknit nyújtott felé. Reita zavartan vette át a ruhadarabokat.

\- Izé... kaphatnék alsóneműt is? - kérdezte meg óvatosan, mire Nao arcán egy széles vigyor húzódott végig.

\- Minek az? Nem lesz rá szükséged.

Reita nyelt egy nagyot. Ez nagyon, nagyon nem tetszett neki.

Miután felöltözött, Nao újra végigvezette őt a folyosón, de ezúttal nem az ideiglenes cellájába vitte, hanem tovább rángatta őt. Reita csak bámult maga elé, nem is tudta igazán, mi történik körülötte, rongybabaként tűrte, hogy a férfi felvezesse őt néhány lépcsőfokon, majd be egy tágas helyiségbe. Ott azonban elkerekedett a szeme, és az álla is leesett.

Tágas, spotlámpákkal bevilágított fehér márványteremben találta magát faragott oszlopokkal, aranyszegélyes rozettával, csodálatos festményekkel a falakon – néhányban felismerte egy-két ismertebb európai művész munkáját –, és szobrokkal a fal mentén. Az egész úgy nézett ki, mint egy középkori osztrák kastély díszterme, vagy a múzeumok, amiket Franciaországban látott. Lenyűgözte őt a helyiség pompája, pedig ha valaki, hát ő látott már csodálatosan szép helyeket. Még csak tizennyolc éves volt, de már a fél világot beutazta, erre itt, valahol Tokió betondzsungelében létezett egy ilyen impozáns galéria, amiről nem is tudott eddig.

\- Látom, tetszik – szólalt meg mellette Nao, mire Reita felé fordult. - Ruki-sama nagy rajongója a művészeteknek.

\- Most mit mondhatnék? Szeretem a szépet – szólalt meg hirtelen a hátuk mögött egy mély hang, mire mindketten megfordultak. Ruki drága öltönyben, sikkesen lazára kötött nyakkendővel a nyakában, zsebre tett kézzel állt előttük. Szemeit fekete tussal és púderrel keretezte, és ajkait vörösre festette. - A szépségről jut eszembe: Akira-chan, gyere csak velem! - intett a fiúnak, aki döbbenten követte őt a terem egyik sarkába, ahová egy széket helyeztek el. Ruki lenyomta őt a székbe, majd a semmiből előhúzott egy meglehetősen nagy táskát, amiből Reita legnagyobb döbbenetére egy rakat sminkkellék került elő.

Az alacsony jakuza gyakorlott mozdulatokkal kezdte el kifesteni a fiút. Reita kerek szemekkel nézte, ahogy a kézfejére alapozót nyom, és onnan egy szivacs segítségével elkezdi felhordani az arcára a festéket.

\- A vendégek imádni fognak, hidd el nekem, nagyon aranyos pofid van – mondta Ruki, miközben ügyesen kikerülve Reita orrkendőjét eltűntette az amúgy is majdnem láthatatlan bőrhibákat a fiú arcáról. - Egy perc, és úgy fogsz kinézni, mint egy visual kei sztár.

Amikor Ruki végzett vele, és vigyorogva Reita arca elé emelt egy tükröt, a fiúnak be kellett ismernie, hogy az emberkereskedő igazat mondott. Ruki nem változtatott sokat a külsején, csak kicsit vagányabbá tette némi fekete szemhéjpúder és szemöldökceruza segítségével, a fiú mégis alig ismert magára. Tetszett neki, amit látott – ha Ruki nem egy kegyetlen jakuza lett volna, aki most készül őt eladni, biztosan megköszöni neki, és megkéri, hogy tanítsa meg így sminkelni.

Ruki nem elégedett meg ennyivel. Előkapott egy tubus hajzselét és egy fésűt, és néhány perc alatt vagányan kócos frizurát varázsolt Reita feje tetejére. Gyorsan, de nagyon precízen dolgozott, ráadásul maximalista volt – ha kell, képes lett volna minden hajszálat egyenként a helyére igazítani.

\- Na, kész is – mondta végül, és tett egy lépést hátra, hogy jobban megszemlélhesse művét. - Tökéletes. Szinte kedvem lenne megtartani téged magamnak.

Reitát még a hideg is kirázta erre. Nem akart ennél az embernél maradni, bár lehet, hogy jobban járt volna, mint bárki mással. Ha igaz, amit Nao mondott neki, akkor jó eséllyel valami vén kéjenc ágyában fog kikötni ma este. Egyáltalán nem voltak jók a kilátásai.

Nem kellett zseninek lenni ahhoz, hogy valaki tudjon olvasni az arcáról. Ruki is azonnal tudta, mire gondol a fiú, de nem állt neki vigasztalni.

\- Nézz a szemembe! - mondta, és lehajolt, hogy szemmagasságba kerüljön a szőke fiúval. - Nos, Akira-chan, meg kell, hogy bilincseljelek, vagy tudsz viselkedni?

Reita meg sem tudott szólalni, csak hevesen megrázta a fejét. Nem, nem akarta, hogy megbilincseljék, és igen, el akart futni, de tudta, azzal csak maga alatt fűrészelné a fát. Ruki elégedetten megpaskolta a fiú arcát, majd felállt és elsétált, Naóra hagyva őt.

A terembe eközben fiúkat, lányokat, férfiakat és nőket vezettek be egymás után, a legtöbbjük meg volt bilincselve, a szájuk felpeckelve. Reita úgy érezte magát, mintha egy a középkori rabszolgapiacokon játszódó mozifilmbe csöppent volna, azzal a különbséggel, hogy itt a díszlet meglehetősen huszonegyedik századi volt.

Nao határozottan, de egyáltalán nem erősen megszorította a felkarját, hogy felrántsa őt a székből, és az egyik beugróhoz vezette, ahol nem állt szobor. Reita a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a többieket is ugyanilyen emelvényekre állítják, mintha csak kiállítási tárgyak lennének.

\- Maradj itt, ne csinálj galibát, meg se szólalj! - mondta Nao határozottan. - Ha próbálkozol valamivel, nagyon meg fogod bánni, ne felejtsd el!

Normális esetben eszébe sem jutott volna engedelmeskedni, és hagyni, hogy így megalázzák. Ám úgy érezte, most nincs más választása. Valóban csak még nagyobb bajba kerülne, ha ellenkezne, márpedig ő élve akart kijutni innen, nem egy hullazsákban. Azt tervezte, hogy hagyja, hadd adja el őt Ruki – bár a gondolattól is borsódzott a háta –, aztán, amikor elhagyhatja ezt a házat és egy másikba kerül, valahogy elcsen egy telefont, és felhívja Yuusukét, vagy legalább a rendőrséget, még akkor is, ha azzal a lebukást kockáztatja majd meg.

Halk zeneszó csendült fel a teremben – Reita felismerte benne Liszt Sposalizióját –, és emberek kezdtek el beszállingózni a helyiségbe. A vendégeket pincérek kínálták pezsgővel, oldalt svédasztal állt – az egész groteszk módon emlékeztetett egy valódi árverésre. Reita tanácstalanul állt egyik lábáról a másikra, egészen addig, míg egy férfi hirtelen ki nem szúrta őt, és odaviharzott hozzá. Ruki, aki eddig a szeme sarkából figyelte a szőke fiút, tüstént ott termett.

\- Matsumoto-sama, mondja, mennyi a kikiáltási ára ennek a fiúnak? - kérdezte a férfi, megnyalva a szája szélét. Reitát még a hideg is kirázta, hiszen az ismeretlen legalább harminc, ha nem negyven évvel nézett ki idősebbnek nála, pocakos volt és erősen kopaszodott.

\- Több, mint amennyit te meg tudnál fizetni – mondta az emberkereskedő közömbösen. A korosodó férfi erre összevonta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt semmit, csak tovább bámulta Reitát azzal a perverz tekintettel. A szőke fiú inkább elfordította a fejét, hogy ne is kelljen látnia azt a pedofil állatot. Ekkor vette észre, hogy egy másik alak közelít feléjük, egy vele egymagas, fekete hajú férfi, tetőtől talpig feketébe öltözve. Igéző tekintete szinte rabul ejtette Reitáét, aki tátott szájjal figyelte őt.

\- És mondd csak, Ruki, én meg tudnám fizetni? - kérdezte a fekete hajú férfi, amikor az emberkereskedő mellé ért, de nem nézett a másikra, még mindig Reitát nézte zavarbaejtően átható tekintetével.

\- Á, Aoi, örülök, hogy eljöttél – mosolygott rá Ruki.

\- Lehetetlen neked nemet mondani – mondta kifejezéstelen arccal a férfi, mindössze egyetlen pillantásra méltatva a másikat, mielőtt hideg tekintetét ismét Reitára emelte volna. A fiú örült, hogy viseli az orrkendőjét, érezte, hogy alatta átforrósodik a bőre a pírtól. - Szóval, mennyit kérsz érte?

\- Hatot.

\- Hat millió csak a kikiáltási ára? - Ha nem éppen róla beszéltek volna, Reita biztos elneveti magát a vén kéjenc arckifejezését látva. Azonban most nem tudott mosolyogni, csak meredt Rukira úgy, mintha most látna először földi embert.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem tudnád megfizetni – legyintett Ruki.

\- Ugyan, dehogynem – vágta rá azonnal a férfi, akinek láthatóan sértette az önérzetét az emberkereskedő hangneme. - Bár azért kíváncsi lennék, miért ilyen magas az ára.

\- Engem is érdekelne, miért tartod ilyen sokra – mondta Aoi, és tett egy lépést Reita felé, aki ösztönből a falhoz hátrált. A fekete hajú férfit mulattatta a fiú zavara, ajkai gonosz kis mosolyra húzódtak. - De be kell ismernem, messze a legminőségibb áru, amit valaha láttam nálad.

Reita nem győzte beharapni a száját, nehogy egy óvatlan pillanatban elküldje ezeket a férfiakat melegebb éghajlatra.

\- Szóval Ön is licitálni fog, Shiroyama-sama? - kérdezte a férfi, mire a fekete hajú felvonta egyik tökéletesen ívelt szemöldökét.

\- Nem – jelentette ki, mire az idősebb férfi összerezzent.

\- Azt hittem, tetszik neked – értetlenkedett Ruki.

\- Persze, hogy tetszik, de csak nem képzeled, hogy alkudozni fogok, mint ez a csőcselék – mondta. - Adj papírt és tollat!

Ruki elegáns mozdulattal elővett egy golyóstollat és egy kis bőrkötésű noteszt a mellényzsebéből, és Aoinak nyújtotta őket. A férfi gyorsan lekörmölt valamit a papírra, majd visszaadta az alacsony emberkereskedőnek a tollal együtt.

\- Remélem, ennyi elég lesz.

Ruki, amikor megpillantotta a noteszbe írt számjegyeket, pislogott kettőt. Aoi ezúttal sikeresen meglepte őt, nem számított ilyen jó ajánlatra.

\- Természetesen – bólintott, majd magához intette Naót. - Vidd a fiút az egyik vendégszobába, amíg véget nem ér az aukció!

\- Igenis – hajolt meg a fiatal férfi, és a karjánál fogva a kijárat felé kezdte vezetni Reitát, ám még csak két lépést sem tehettek meg, amikor Aoi hangja hirtelen megállította őket.

\- Várj!

A férfi levette hosszú zakóját, és Reita vállára terítette azt. A fiú figyelmét nem kerülhette el, milyen bódítóan finom illata van a másiknak. Önkéntelenül húzta össze magán a drága ruhadarabot, hogy mélyebben beszippanthassa a szövet finom illatát.

\- Csak nem képzeled, hogy hagyom ebben a félig átlátszó jukatában flangálni! Nem szeretem, ha mások megbámulják a tulajdonom – mondta Aoi Ruki kérdő pillantására válaszolva, majd Reita füléhez hajolt, hogy más ne hallhassa, mit suttog neki. - Alig várom, hogy vége legyen ennek az unalmas partinak, és végre szórakozhassunk egy kicsit. Csak mi ketten.

Reita lélegzete is elakadt, a szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek, az arca a vörös ezer árnyalatát öltötte magára egyetlen pillanat alatt. Aoi erre kuncogva végigsimított a fiú arcán, majd hagyta, hogy Nao kivezesse őt a galériából.

Közben, mintha csak a végzetének aláfestőzenéje lenne, a háttérben felhangzottak a Totentanz első taktusai.


	6. Kellemetlen hírek

Yuusuke ritkán engedhette meg magának a luxust, hogy párja lakásában töltse az éjszakát, ám most sikerült néhány nap szabadságot kivennie. A herceg nem volt a palotában, ezért a császár minden hezitálás nélkül hagyta jóvá a kérelmét, és Watarunak is sikerült kikönyörögnie pár nap pihenőt a munkahelyén, így most lehetőségük adódott együtt tölteni egy kis időt. Éppen a legjobbkor: ma ünnepelték az évfordulójukat.

A két férfit a munka hozta össze. Míg Wataru a nemzetbiztonság ügynöke volt, Yuusuke a császári család testőre, nem csoda, hogy folyton összefutottak. Először utálták egymást: Wataru inkompetensnek gondolta Yuusukét, aki pedig meg volt arról győződve, hogy az ügynök egy kölyökképű ficsúr, aki csak apja befolyásának köszönheti állását. Ám valódi romantikus ponyvaregénybe illő módon egyszer bentrekedtek egy liftben a bevásárlóközpontban, és azóta elválaszthatatlanok voltak.

Egyikük sem volt romantikus lélek, és egyikükről sem gondolta volna senki, hogy a saját neméhez vonzódna. A ritka szabadnapokon leginkább csak ágyban maradtak és megnéztek egy akciófilmet, ami számukra inkább vígjátéknak tűnt, hiszen hozzáértő szemük elsőre kiszúrta az összes hibát; pizzát rendeltek a közeli olasz étteremből, pezsgőt ittak, és este előbb a fürdőkádban, majd az ágyban is szeretkeztek egy nagyot. Kimozdulni csak ritkán volt kedvük, ilyenkor inkább kihasználták az alkalmat, hogy valóban pihenhessenek.

Wataru közelebb vonta magához párját. Az ágyban feküdtek, a frissen vásárolt LCD tévén néztek valami buta bűnügyi sorozatot, aminek a készítői még azzal sem voltak tisztában, hogy a halott emberek nem véreznek. Idilli pillanat volt, egyben tökéletes alkalom egy kis ágytornához. Az ügynök már éppen azon volt, hogy Yuusuke fenekére csúsztassa a kezét, amikor annak telefonja hirtelen megszólalt.

\- Ne vedd fel! - kérte az ügynök, és egy csókot nyomott párja nyakára. Ám Yuusuke, amikor a kijelzőre nézve meglátta, ki a hívó fél, azonnal felkapta a telefont és eltolta magától Watarut.

\- Tessék, Suga Yuuske beszél.

\- Jó estét kívánok, én a Kanagawa Felső Középiskola igazgatója, Sagamihara Etsuya vagyok – mutatkozott be a vonal másik végén a hívó fél, bár erre igazán nem lett volna szükség. Yuusuke telefonjában el volt mentve Akira iskolájának telefonszáma. - Sajnálom, hogy ilyenkor zavarom, de az iskolában senki sem tud semmit az unokaöccse hollétéről.

Yuusuke biztosan összeesett volna, ha nem az ágyon ül, a telefonját mindenesetre sikerült kiejtenie a kezéből, amikor eljutottak agyáig az igazgató szavai. Gyorsan felkapta a készüléket és újra a füléhez emelte.

\- Tessék? - nyögte. _Könyörgöm, mondd, hogy ez csak egy rémálom_ , gondolta.

\- Mint mondtam, nem tudunk semmit Suzuki-san hollétéről – ismételte az igazgató, akinek a hangjában most már aggodalom csengett. - Ami azt illeti, a szobatársa, Uke Yutaka is eltűnt. Az osztálytársaik szerint együtt kellett volna visszaérniük a kollégiumba, miután Uke-san végzett a munkahelyén tegnap este. Suzuki-sant utoljára ebédnél látták, állítólag utána randevúja volt egy lánnyal. Az ügyeletes szerint nem ért vissza takarodó előtt, sem azután. Uke-san édesanyjával már beszéltem, ő azt mondta, nem tud semmit a fia hollétéről, utoljára akkor hallott felőle, amikor tegnap reggel munkába menet felhívta telefonon. Beszéltem azonban a munkaadójával, ő azt mondta, hogy a műszak végéig ott volt a fiú, majd Suzuki-sannal távozott. Ön tud valamit az unokaöccséről?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Yuusuke, bár ezt az igazgató nem láthatta. - Máris... máris felhívom az édesapját, és megkérdezem tőle.

\- Értem – válaszolta gondterhelten az igazgató. - Kérem, azonnal értesítsenek, amint megtudnak valamit. Még nem telt el huszonnégy óra, így nincs értelme egy rendőrségi bejelentésnek, ám holnap reggel mindenképpen fel fogom hívni a kapitányságot, ha a fiúk addig nem kerülnek elő.

\- Rendben – sóhajtott Yuusuke. - Köszönöm.

\- Viszonthallásra – búcsúzott az igazgató, majd bontotta is a vonalat.

Yuusuke idegesen dobta le a telefonját az ágyra, és azonnal öltözködni kezdett. Wataru felvont szemöldökkel figyelte őt, és magában már fanyalgott, amiért valami pitiáner ügy miatt a párjának megint mennie kell. Folyton csak a császári család apró-cseprő ügyeivel kellett törődnie, még most is, a szabadnapján.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte meg végül, amikor észrevette, hogy Yuusuke keze megremeg nyakkendőkötés közben.

\- A koronaherceg... - nyögte a férfi, de többet nem mondott. A döbbenettől még mindig nem tért magához – márpedig Suga Yuusuke ritkán döbbent meg ennyire.

\- Mi van vele? - forgatta a szemét Wataru. Egy kicsit féltékeny volt a hercegre, hiszen több figyelmet kapott Yuusukétól, mint ő maga. Persze tudta, hogy semmi több nincs közöttük az igen szoros barátságnál, mégis idegesítette, hogy párja életében nem ő, hanem egy tinifiú élvez elsőbbséget.

\- Eltűnt. - Erre már Wataru is kipattant az ágyból, és öltözködni kezdett.

\- Hogy mi?! - kérdezte, miközben megpróbálta magára ráncigálni fekete szövetnadrágját. Most még az sem érdekelte, hogy tegnap egész nap azt viselte, és nem csak gyűrött, ráadásul még koszos is volt. Tegnap a társa az ölébe borította a kávéját.

\- Eltűnt! - ismételte idegesen Yuusuke, majd tanácstalanul körülnézett a szobában. - Bassza meg, hogy fogom én ezt elmondani a császárnak?!

\- Nyugi – fogta meg a vállát Wataru, és mélyen a szemébe nézve, lassan taglalva mondta el azt, amit tulajdonképpen mindketten tudtak: - Nem a te hibád.

\- Wataru, nem csak a személyi testőre, hanem az egész császári testőrség vezetője is én vagyok – fésült bele hajába ujjaival. - Ha valakit felelősségre fognak vonni ezért, az én leszek.

\- Dehogy! Figyelj, mindketten tudjuk, hogy a császár...

\- Nem a császárról van szó! - vágott közbe a testőr. - Szerinted mi lesz, ha Őfelsége nem kerül elő? Tudod jól, hogy ő a Krizantém Trón egyetlen örököse, és ha baja esik, az nem csak a császárra, hanem az egész országra lesz hatással. Ráadásul... - Most Wataru volt az, aki félbeszakította a másikat.

\- Ráadásul fontos neked a fiú – mondta. - Tudom. Azóta vagy a bébicsősze, hogy megszületett. Figyelj, szedd össze magad, indulunk a palotába. Amíg nem beszéltem Őfelségével, nem értesítem a céget, de te is tudod, ha Akira valóban eltűnt, az már nem csak rád és a testőrségre, hanem a nemzetbiztonságra fog tartozni.

\- És ezzel lőttek is minden igyekezetünknek, hogy eltitkoljuk, hová jár iskolába a herceg – morogta sötéten Yuusuke.

\- Inkább egy országos médiabotrány amiatt, hogy a koronaherceg szőkíti a haját, minthogy örökös nélkül maradjon a japán császári trón – mondta Wataru komolyan, majd amilyen gyorsan csak lehetett, befejezte az öltözködést, felmarkolta kocsikulcsát, és Yuusukéval a nyomában kisietett a lakásból.

Tizenöt perccel később leparkoltak a császári palota hátsó udvarán. A biztonsági szolgálat tagjai mind-mind csodálkozva néztek a két férfira, ahogy berohannak a kapun, egyenesen a császár és a császárné hálószobája felé. Bár régen nem volt szokás, ma már az uralkodó megosztotta szobáját feleségével, ahelyett, hogy száműzte volna valamelyik távoli lakosztályba.

\- Yuusuke-san? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a folyosón őrt álló testőr, amikor meglátta főnökét sebes léptekkel közelíteni.

\- Beszélnem kell a császárral, azonnal – hadarta el Yuusuke köszönés nélkül, majd kopogtatni kezdett a vastag faajtón. - Felség, kérem, engedjen be!

Az ajtót az álmos császárné nyitotta ki. Láthatóan már aludt, a szemei karikásak és csipásak voltak, és mindössze egy vékony köntöst viselt csipkehálóinge fölött. Ritkán lehetett őt ilyen lenge öltözékben látni, normális esetben legalább tíz percig váratta volna Yuusukét, hogy császárnéhoz méltó ruhában, simára fésült hajjal és kisminkelve fogadja, de a testőr hangja megijesztette annyira, hogy ezúttal megfeledkezzen a protokollról.

\- Suga-san, mi baj van?

\- Felség – hajolt meg gyorsan Yuusuke. - Mikor hallottak utoljára a fiukról?

A császárné egy percig csak pislogott a testőrre, láthatóan még félálomban volt, ám amikor eljutott agyáig, hogy mit is kérdez Yuusuke, a szemei hatalmasra tágultak, és a szája elé kapta a kezét.

\- Tegnap este sem telefonált, ma sem. Pedig minden este szokott, még akkor is, ha szórakozni megy a barátaival – cincogta a nő. Közben motozás hallatszott hátulról, és az ajtóban feltűnt a császár is.

\- Suga-san? - vonta fel a szemöldökét feleségééhez hasonlóan álmos arccal. Yuusuke csak állt ott a férfira meredve, meg sem tudott szólalni. Mégis mit mondhatna? Hogy az egyetlen feladattal, amivel megbízták, kudarcot vallott? Hogy a császár most már a kisebbik fiát is elveszítette?

\- Okunk van feltételezni, hogy Őfelsége a koronaherceg eltűnt – szólalt meg Wataru a háta mögött. A császár és a császárné holtra vált arccal nézett az ügynökre. - Tegnap este nem tért vissza a kollégiumba sem ő, sem a szobatársa. Azóta nem tudnak a hollétükről.

A császárné felsikkantott, és ájultan esett össze. Csupán Yuusuke gyors reflexeinek volt köszönhető, hogy nem találkozott a feje a padlóval.

 

Eközben nem is olyan messze a palotától, valahol a tokiói öbölben, elegáns öltönybe és drága kisestélyikbe öltözött nők és férfiak iszogattak Ruki szalonjában. Az emberkereskedő az egyik kanapé közepén ült, jobb bokáját bal térdén pihentetve, kezében viszki és cigaretta. Vele szemben ült Aoi, akinek egész este le sem lehetett vakarni a képéről a vigyorát.

\- Látom, nagyon érdekel téged az a fiú – szívott egy nagyott cigarettájából Ruki, mire barátja megvonta a vállát. - Többet ajánlottál érte, mint amennyit nekem ez az egész ma esti árverés hozott. Nem semmi.

\- És én erről lemaradtam? - szólalt meg egy hang Ruki háta mögött, mire az alacsony férfi hátrakapta a fejét.

\- Á, Uruha – üdvözölte egy biccentéssel az újonnan érkező magas, szőkésbarna hajú férfit. - Mindenről lemaradtál. Pedig azt hittem, érdekelni fog az árverésem.

\- Bocs, nem tudtam elszabadulni – sóhajtott színpadiasan a magas férfi, és megkerülve a fotelt, elegáns mozdulattal ledobta magát Ruki mellé. - A miniszterelnök szerint a vasárnap késő délután a legalkalmasabb időpont arra, hogy országunk jövőjéről vitatkozzunk.

\- Mi a legújabb? - nézett rá Aoi.

\- Á, nincs új a nap alatt – legyintett Uruha, majd intett az egyik pincérnek, aki pezsgőt kínált körbe, hogy neki is adjon egy pohárral. Miután belekortyolt a drága italba, folytatta. - Csak a szokásos: javítani kellene a jen árfolyamán a többi valutával szemben. Ha ez csak rajtam múlna!

\- Te vagy a pénzügyminiszter – vigyorgott rá Aoi, mire a férfi gyilkos pillantást vetett rá.

\- Ja, baszd meg, miközben te embereket nyírsz ki, Ruki meg kereskedik velük, nekem mi jutott? Egy szék a kibaszott parlamentben, szar fizetés és egy túlbuzgó miniszterelnök, aki szeret az idegeimen lovagolni – morogta sötéten, és egyetlen húzásra felhajtotta a pezsgő maradékát. - Remélem, hamarosan lemond ő is, és végre valaki olyan kapja meg a pozícióját, aki máson is tud lovagolni, mint az én idegeimen!

\- Ha a farkadon lovagolna, jobban tetszene? - kérdezte halálos nyugalommal Aoi, mire Ruki halkan kuncogni kezdett. A sértett pénzügyminiszter megforgatta a szemét.

\- Az kéne még csak! Fúj, undorító! - tettetett öklendezést. - Az a pasas hatvannégy éves, az Isten szerelmére, előbb dugnám meg a Nagyfőnököt, mint őt!

\- Vigyázz, hogy beszélsz! - morrant rá Ruki, de egy másodperccel később már hangosan nevetett barátja megjegyzésén.

\- Nos – állt fel hirtelen Aoi a kényelmes bőrfoteljéből –, ideje indulnom. Holnap kora reggel találkozóm van az embereimmel, ráadásul még az új szerzeményemmel is törődnöm kell az este.

\- Érdekes kis kurva lehet, ha itthagysz minket a kedvéért – nézett rá Uruha felvont szemöldökkel. - Azért ne használd agyon egyetlen éjszaka alatt!

\- Nem tervezem – mondta szárazon Aoi, majd a kezét nyújtotta Uruhának, hogy nyugati stílusban kezet rázzanak éppen úgy, mint gyerekkorukban. - Jó volt látni téged, Ruru. Ha majd lesz egy kis szabadidőd, szívesen látnálak a házamban vacsorára, és persze egy jó beszélgetésre. Ez rád is vonatkozik, Ruki – nézett az emberkereskedőre szeme sarkából.

\- Hát persze – bólintott a miniszter. - Jó éjszakát, aztán majd jelentkezz! Néha úgy eltűnsz, mintha a föld nyelne el, és olyankor mindig görcsben áll a gyomrom az aggodalomtól.

\- Ne álljon. Tudok magamra vigyázni – mondta Aoi, és végre megeresztett egy halovány mosolyt.

Ruki is felállt, letette a dohányzóasztalra kiürült viszkispoharát, és a vendégek tömegén átvágva kikísérte Aoit az előtérbe, ahol Nao várakozott.

\- A fiú? - kérdezte, mire segédje meghajolt, és felsietett az emeletre, a szobába, ahová Reitát zárta ideiglenesen.

Amikor Nao benyitott a nehéz faajtón, a szőke fiút az ablak előtt állva találta. Reita keze a műanyag kilincsen volt.

\- Ha meg akarsz szökni, ki kell ábrándítanom téged – mondta Nao, mire Reita megugrott és ijedt arccal fordult felé. - Nem nyílik az ablak, viszont, ha megpróbálod elfordítani azt a kilincset, megszólal a riasztó, és Ruki-sama testőrei azonnal itt teremnek, hogy helyretegyenek. Azt pedig te sem szeretnéd, nem igaz?

\- Nem akarok elmenni azzal az emberrel – mondta csendesen Reita, a padlót bámulva. Keze lecsúszott a műanyag kilincsről, és mint az élettelen rongybabák végtagjai, lógott karja a teste mellett tovább.

\- Ez nem rajtad múlik – vont vállat Nao. - És nem érdekel a siránkozásod. Most pedig gyere, Aoi-sama már vár!

\- Legalább azt mondd meg, ki az az ember? - kérdezte halkan a szőke, mire Nao türelmetlenül sóhajtott egyet.

\- Japán egyik legbefolyásosabb jakuza családfője, csakúgy, mint Ruki-sama – mondta végül. - A többit majd megtudod útközben, nem én foglak felvilágosítani. És most már tényleg gyere, ha nem akarsz bajba sodorni mindkettőnket!

\- Mi van, ha nem megyek? - éledt fel hirtelen a büszkeség Reita szemében. - Mi van, ha azt mondom, nem vagyok hajlandó úgy táncolni, ahogy ti fütyültök?

\- Akkor gazdagabb leszel pár zúzódással, sebhellyel, törött bordával és bokaficammal – sóhajtott újra Nao, és karba tette a kezét. - Így is, úgy is az lesz a vége, hogy beülsz Aoi-sama autójába, és vele mész, ha tetszik, ha nem. Többen vagyunk, erősebbek vagyunk, vannak fegyvereink, te pedig csak egy kis mitugrász iskolásfiú vagy, aki azt képzeli, hogy majd a rendőrség kiszabadítja, pedig ki kell ábrándítanom téged: ennek akkor is nulla esélye lenne, ha te lennél Japán császára. Szóval fogd be a pofád, hagyd abba a rinyálást, és gyere, vagy újra előveszem a fegyverem!

Az utolsó mondatot olyan ijesztő hangsúllyal mondta, hogy Reita egész teste beleremegett. A fiú megadóan követte a jakuzát, miközben azon mélázott, vajon igazat mondott-e a rendőrséggel és a megtalálásának esélyeivel kapcsolatban, vagy pedig túlzott. Valószínűleg Nao teljesen máshogy beszélne, ha tudná, hogy ki ő valójában. De Reita semmi pénzért nem árulta volna el, nem csupán azért, mert Yuusuke erre tanította, hanem mert tudta, mekkora váltságdíjat követelhetnének a családjától és a kormánytól az életéért cserébe – márpedig Japánnak már tényleg csak egy túszul ejtett koronaherceg hiányzott volna a halott mellé.


	7. Takashima és Shiroyama

Reita megtorpant menet közben, amikor tekintete találkozott a folyosón várakozó Aoiéval, ugyanis a férfi leplezetlenül megnyalta az ajkát, amikor meglátta a fiút, aki most már egy farmert és egy fekete felsőt viselt. A sötét szemek semmi jót nem ígértek, és a herceg félt, még ennél is rosszabb helyre kerül, ha ezzel a férfival megy.

\- Gyerünk, ne várasd meg Aoi-samát! – lökött egyet rajta Nao, mire a fiú majdnem elesett a saját lábában. Egy kar állította meg a zuhanást, mielőtt a térde találkozhatott volna a padlóval, és Reita ismét megérezte azt a bódító illatot, amit korábban a „galériában”.

\- Óvatosan – mondta Aoi, és megsimogatta Reita fejét. - Nehogy összetörd magad itt nekem!

Reita óvatosan felnézett a férfira, aki egy már-már gyengéd, aprócska mosollyal ajkain nézte őt. A korábbi perverz pillantásnak nyoma sem volt az arcán. A fiú szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást, amikor Aoi keze az arcára siklott.

Így, közelről megnézve a férfit, Reita rácsodálkozott, mennyire jóképű. Persze már korábban is észrevette Aoi lágy vonásait és igézően csillogó szemét, de csak most tűnt fel neki, milyen tökéletes a bőre, milyen teltek az ajkai, és milyen selymes a haja, ami most Reita nyakát csiklandozta.

A szőke fiú elveszett a férfi fekete szemeinek pillantásában, és talán örökké ott állt volna, akár egy sóbálvány, ha hirtelen egy túlságosan is ismerős hang meg nem töri az igézetet.

\- Na, hadd lássam azt a te új szerzeményedet, Aoi-kun!

Reita azt hitte, ott menten szívrohamot kap. Ismerte ennek a hangnak a tulajdonosát, otthon egész gyűjteménye volt a férfi beszédeiből és a parlamenti felszólalásairól készült felvételekből. Takashima Kouyou hangját ezer közül is felismerte volna, hiszen rajongott a férfiért, már az első pillanattól fogva, hogy megismerte. Oda sem kellett volna néznie, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, tényleg Japán jelenlegi pénzügyminisztere áll a folyosó végén lazán zsebretett kezekkel, hanyagul meglazított nyakkendőben.

Az, hogy mit kereshet Takashima itt, ilyen társaságban, egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe. A pénzügyminiszter Reita szemében nem csupán kiváló politikus, gyönyörű férfi, de mintapolgár is volt, akinek feddhetetlen múltjában még egy gyorshajtásért kapott büntetés sem szerepelt. Mégis hogy lehetnek ennek az embernek jakuza kapcsolatai? Mégpedig közeli kapcsolatai, gondolta Reita, hiszen a stílus, ahogy Aoit megszólította, erről árulkodott.

A szőke fiú elsápadt orrkendője alatt. Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne kelljen Takashima szemébe néznie, nehogy az felismerje őt – hiszen egy ilyen helyzetben ki tudja, hogy segítene, vagy éppen még nagyobb bajba sodorná őt a politikus? Reita, bármennyire is tisztelte ezt az embert, most már nem merte volna rábízni az életét. Régen habozás nélkül megtette volna, hiszen Takashima a mentora és a barátja volt, aki segített neki a politológia alapjait elsajátítani a palota falai között, a könyvtárban töltött hosszú órák során.

Sőt, Takashima a fiú számára még ennél is többet jelentett, de ezt senkinek sem merte bevallani. Titokban erről a férfiről álmodozott, a vastag ajkairól, az aranyos mosolyáról, a selymes hajtincseiről, az érthetetlen okokból bőrkeményedéses, mégis puha ujjairól.

Reita szerelmes volt belé.

Persze tudta, hogy ez a szerelem nem lehett több sohasem, mint ábránd. Ő volt a trónörökös, a feladata az volt, hogy majd, ha felnő, elvegyen egy szép, lehetőleg jó családból származó nőt, aki majd gyerekeket szül neki, elsősorban fiúkat. Ráadásul soha nem merte volna bevallani Takashimának az érzelmeit, csupán álmaiban, melyeket rendre az ébresztőóra zavart meg az igazán élvezetes részek előtt, és olyankor a herceg kénytelen volt jéghideg vízzel zuhanyozni.

\- Te _ezért_ csengettél ki egy kisebb vagyont Rukinak? - zökkentette vissza a valóságba őt Takashima hangja. - Hát, Aoi, megmondom őszintén, ha fiúkról van szó, neked semmi ízlésed nincs. Negyedennyi pénzért én sokkal aranyosabbat ajánlottam volna neked ennél a csúnya kis békánál. Vagy egy kis smink elég, hogy becsapja a szemed?

Nem volt olyan sértés, ami valaha ennyire rosszul esett volna Reitának. Nem az volt a baj, hogy csúnyának titulálták – hiszen tudta, hogy nem ő volt a legszebb fiú a földkerekségen, inkább csak egy jelentéktelen, átlagos senki a felborzolt haja és az orrkendője nélkül –, sokkal inkább az fájt, hogy éppen Takashima mondta ezt róla. Tudta ő jól, hogy még akkor sem lenne esélye ennél a férfinál, ha nem herceg lenne, és a pénzügyminiszter ismerné ezt a „másik” énjét, Reitát, és nem csak a konzervatív, szemüveges Akirát, de valahol mélyen azért reménykedett benne, hogy talán egy kicsit mégiscsak tetszene neki. Csak egy kicsit. Ám most már minden reménye odavolt, és ez valamiért még jobban elkeserítette, mint az abszurd és félelmetes helyzet, amibe Ruki emberei belekeverték. Az egyetlen dolog, ami kis vigaszt nyújtott számára, az volt, hogy úgy tűnt, Takashima nem ismerte őt fel.

\- Tudod, Ruru, én a helyedben nem ócsárolnám más ízlését – nézett a férfira Aoi. - Végülis te bárkit és bármit megdugsz válogatás nélkül, csak lyuk legyen rajta.

\- Mond valamit – morogta a bajsza alatt kuncogva Ruki, nem elég halkan, mire Takashima gyilkos pillantást vetett mindkettejükre.

\- Egyébként pedig – folytatta Aoi, az ujjai között tekergetve Reita egyik szőke hajtincsét –, légy oly kedves, és tartsd meg magadnak a véleményed! Szerintem ilyen aranyosat, ahogy te fogalmazol, hiába is keresnél, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem találnál.

\- Jó, jó, nyugi – emelte fel kezeit Uruha a szemeit forgatva. - Felőlem. Hál'istennek nem nekem kell megdugnom, az meg tényleg nem rám tartozik, hogy hová dugod a farkadat. Most inkább megyek, szerzek még egy italt, aztán húzok haza aludni. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy hajnalban ismét fel fog verni a legszebb álmomból az a kibaszott miniszterelnök.

Reita úgy meredt Uruhára, mintha most látná először. Soha életében nem hallotta még Takashima Kouyou-t így beszélni másról, főleg nem a miniszterelnökről. Nagyot csalódott ebben az emberben. Összetörte a szívét – olyan volt, mint rémálomra ébredni egy édes álomból.

A magas férfi sarkon is fordult, és elsétált. Aoi és Ruki egy darabig néztek utána, majd az alacsony jakuza megvonta a vállát.

\- Mostanában még a szokásosnál is morcosabb – mondta. - Lehet, szereznem kéne neki egy új kurvát, hátha az felvidítaná.

\- Nincs neki elég? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Aoi. - Már így is kész háremet tart, mint valami középkori török pasa.

Ruki erre jóízűen felnevetett.

\- Meg vagyok én áldva veletek, baszd meg! Az egyik legjobb barátom remeteként él a csigaházában, a másik meg úgy viselkedik, mint egy hisztis picsa, akit túl régen dugtak meg utoljára – csóválta a fejét. - Vajon mit követhettem el, hogy ezt érdemlem?

\- Ez egy költői kérdés, ugye? - remegett meg Aoi szája sarka, mire Ruki csak vigyorogva legyintett egyet. - Nos, tényleg ideje lenne indulnom, ha ki akarom magam aludni ma éjjel.

Nao erre Aoi felé nyújtotta a zakót, amit a férfi korábban Reita vállára terített. A fekete hajú férfi egy bólintással elfogadta, és felvette a drága szövetből készült ruhadarabot, majd intett a szőke fiúnak, hogy kövesse. Reita habozott egy pillanatig, majd remegő léptekkel Aoi után eredt.

Ruki az ajtóig kísérte őket, ahol egy gyors vállveregetéssel búcsúzott el barátjától.

\- Aztán, ha nem tetszik, inkább hozd vissza ide, eladom másnak – mondta. - Általában nem fogadok el reklamációt a pénztártól való távozás után, ám te, barátom, különleges ügyfél vagy. Nem beszélve arról, hogy szép kis summát kaphatnék érte, és neked se lenne gondod azzal, hogyan szabadulj meg tőle. De azért remélem, be fog válni.

Reita úgy érezte, ezt már nem tudja elviselni. Ott állt ő is, mindössze néhány centire a két férfitól, Ruki mégis úgy beszélt róla, mintha ott sem lett volna, de ami leginkább dühítette az ifjú herceget, hogy nem is emberként, hanem holmi használati tárgyként emlegette, amit adni-venni lehet, és bármikor eldobható, ha ráunnak.

A fiú kezei ökölbe szorultak, olyan erővel, hogy a körmei a húsába vájtak, és kisercent a vér a tenyeréből. Próbálta magát nyugtatni azzal, hogy nem baj, néhány órán belül értesíteni fogja majd Yuusukét, csak jusson hozzá egy telefonhoz, vagy legalább egy számítógéphez – biztos volt benne, hogy Aoinak van mindkettő.

Amikor végre Aoi nyomában kilépett a villából, Reitának alkalma nyílt alaposan körbenézni. Annyit tudott megállapítani, hogy a tengerparton vannak, valószínűleg még Tokióban, de hogy melyik városrészében, fogalma sem volt. Soha nem járt még ezen a környéken, abban egészen biztos volt.

A ház előtt egy fekete Mercedes várta őket, a sofőr előzékenyen kinyitotta nekik a hátsó ajtót. Reita hezitálva ült be Aoi mellé, és mindenhová nézett, csak a fekete hajú férfira nem. Mikor elindultak, kibámult a szélvédőn, hátha rájön, pontosan hol lehetnek, de Aoi nem hagyta őt sokáig nézelődni.

\- Tudod, már nagyon vártam, hogy végre kettesben maradjunk – mondta, miközben egyik keze Reita combjára siklott. A fiú rámeredt a hosszú ujjakra. Szerette volna lesöpörni őket magáról, aztán kinyitni a kocsi ajtaját, kiugrani és csak futni, futni, el ettől az embertől messze, ugyanakkor a félelem olyannyira megbénította, hogy a levegővételen kívül másra nem is volt képes. - Azt hittem, ez is csak egy lesz Ruki szokásosan unalmas kis estélyei közül, de úgy tűnik, tévedtem, ma mégiscsak érdemes volt kiöltöznöm és eljönnöm otthonról.

A kéz, ami eddig a combján pihent, most hirtelen elindult felfelé, Reita ágyéka felé, mire a fiú megugrott. Aoi kuncogni kezdett, mire sofőrje vetett egy pillantást hátra a visszapillantó tükörben.

\- Nyugalom! - Aoi közel hajolt hozzá, hogy a fülébe suttoghasson. Reita gerincén végigfutott a hideg, de nem volt biztos benne, hogy az izgalomtól vagy a félelemtől. A fekete hajú férfi hangja hihetetlenül erotikus volt, ha más szituációban hallja, biztos, hogy megindult volna az ágyéka felé a vér. - Nem foglak bántani.

Reita egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy a férfi igazat mond. Azok alapján, amiket az este hallott ennek az embernek és az úgynevezett barátainak a szájából, a legrosszabbra számított. Magában azért imádkozott, hogy az autóút minél rövidebb legyen, és mihamarabb elmenekülhessen emellől az ember mellől.

\- Mit fog velem csinálni? - csúszott ki hirtelen a száján. Szinte fel sem ismerte saját hangját: az most cérnavékony volt és remegett a félelemtől.

\- Tudod te azt – mondta Aoi. A hangja érzelemmentes volt, akárcsak a tekintete, amivel Reita arcát vizslatta. - Vagy tartsak felvilágosító órát neked a virágokról és a méhecskékről?

A szőke fiú erre fülig pirult, és ismét elfordult, hogy kinézzen az ablakon, ám sikertelenül: Aoi egy hirtelen mozdulattal visszarántotta vállánál fogva.

\- Már ne is haragudj, de nem gondolod, hogy udvariatlanság hátat fordítani valakinek, aki éppen hozzád beszél? - sziszegte a fiú arcába, mire Reita szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek a félelemtől. Nem a szavak és nem is a hangnem, amivel kimondták őket, rémisztette őt meg annyira, sokkal inkább Aoi sötét tekintete, ami az övébe fúródott. Reita úgy érezte, hogy magával a halállal néz farkasszemet. Még soha életébe nem ijedt meg így semmitől, még akkor sem, amikor szemtanúja volt a bátyja ellen elkövetett merényletnek. - Szögezzünk le valamit jó előre: nem vagyok egy türelmes ember. Ne kelljen illemtanórát tartanom neked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kíváncsi lennék arra, hogy melyik a kedvenc szereplőtök ebben a ficben? Aoi? Reita? Ruki? Kai? Vagy valamelyik mellékszereplő? És melyik párossal olvasnátok a Herceghez kapcsolódó one-shotokat?


	8. Aoi-sama

\- Bocsánat – habogta a fiú, mire Aoi összeszűkített szemekkel nézett rá. Ijesztő volt. Az ifjú herceg még soha nem félt senkitől ennyire, bár az is igaz, hogy ekkora bajba sem keveredett soha.

\- Bocsánat mi? - sziszegte az arcába a férfi, mire Reita nyelt egy nagyot.

\- Bocsánat... Shiroyama-sama? - kérdezte óvatosan, mire a jakuza tekintete megenyhült, és kedveskedőnek szánt mozdulattal végigsimított Reita arcán.

\- Az Aoi is megteszi. - Kisimított egy kósza tincset a fiú arcából, és rámosolygott. - Jobban szeretem, ha a közvetlen környezetem így hív. Sokkal jobban hangzik, mint a Shiroyama, nem? Főleg, amikor olyan édes fiúcskák nyögik, mint amilye te is vagy.

Reita alsápadt. Úgy érezte, ha nem ülne, most minden bizonnyal elájulna. Még soha senki nem mondott neki ilyesmit, persze Toráékkal néha hülyültek azzal, hogy jól meghúzzák majd a másikat, de az csak kamaszfiúk viccelődése volt, egyikük sem gondolta komolyan, pont ezért egyikük sem jött zavarba a dologtól. Azonban most a helyzet véresen komoly volt. És, ha volt valami, amire Yuusuke nem készítette fel Reitát, az éppen ez volt.

\- Ruki azt mondta, Reitának szólítanak. Tetszik ez a név – mondta a férfi. - Honnan ered?

\- A barátaim adták nekem évekkel ezelőtt – felelte kelletlenül a fiú.

\- Egyébként Akirának hívnak, ugye? - kérdezte Aoi, mire Reita bólintott egyet. Egy ideig csend telepedett rájuk, a szőke fiú idegesen piszkálgatta körmeit, néha-néha a férfira sandítva szeme sarkából.

\- Tényleg azért vett meg, hogy... - motyogta végül, megtörve a csendet, ám nem fejezte be a mondatot. Aoi felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Mi másért?

\- Akkor meg fog... meg for erőszakolni? - kérdezte Reita remegő hangon, kiszáradt ajkakkal, mire Aoi egy pillanatig bambán pislogott rá, majd felnevetett.

\- Ugyan már, Rei-chan – hajolt a fiú füléhez, és nyalt végig annak kagylóján. Reita akaratlanul is beleremegett az érintésbe. - Te is nagyon fogod élvezni, ezt garantálom.

A férfi kezei lassan Reita két combja közé csúsztak, mire a fiú akaratlanul is felsóhajtott. Volt valami ördögi ebben a férfiban, ami egyszerre vonzotta és taszította őt: egy része el akarta őt lökni magától, ám egy másik, sokkal ösztönösebb darabja szerette volna megadni magát ennek a fekete szemű szörnyetegnek.

\- Ké... kérem, ne! - motyogta erőtlenül, mire Aoi elengedte őt, de nem húzódott el tőle. Olyan közel volt, hogy Reita meg tudta volna számolni a férfi szempilláit.

\- Nyugalom, nem foglak bántani – mondta –, hacsak nem adsz rá okot. És, ha már itt tartunk, hadd fektessek le néhány alapszabályt. Kezdjük azzal, hogy bármit kérek tőled, te megteszed, kérdés és hezitálás nélkül. Másodszor, nem hagyhatod el a házam az engedélyem nélkül. Harmadszor, meg se forduljon a fejedben, hogy megszökhetsz tőlem. Előtted volt már tizenkét kis kurvám, egytől egyig csúnyán megjárták, amiért azt hitték, túljárhatnak az eszemen. Volt, amelyik a csatornában végezte feldarabolva, volt, amelyiket élve eltemettem... szóval jobban teszed, ha hallgatsz rám. Megértetted?

\- Meg – nyögte a fiú, majd gyorsan hozzátette: - Aoi-sama.

\- Jó fiú! - simított végig ismét az arcán a férfi egy fölényes vigyor kíséretében.

\- Ki maga? - szaladt ki hirtelen Reita száján, mire Aoi felnevetett.

\- Fogalmad sincs, igaz? - borzolt bele a fiú hajába úgy, ahogy a kisgyerekekébe szokás. - De azt tudod, hogy Ruki kicsoda, nem?

Reita erőtlenül bólintott. Persze, tudta, Matsumoto Takanori volt Japán egyik legnagyobb befolyású bűnözője. Jakuza, aki az ország minden emberkereskedelmi ügyletét maga irányította.

\- Nos, mondjuk úgy, hogy én és Ruki üzlettársak vagyunk, csak nekem egészen más a szakterületem – vigyorgott a férfi.

\- És mi volna az? - A fiú valójában félt a választól. Egyáltalán nem is akarta tudni, azt sem értette, miért kérdezett rá.

Aoi újra a füléhez hajolt, és halkan, jéghideg, szinte sírontúli hangon belesuttogott.

\- A gyilkolás. Én irányítom Japán legnagyobb bérgyilkos hálózatát.

Reita holtravált arccal meredt maga elé, még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Tényleg nem volt szemernyi szerencséje sem. Ha igaz volt, amit Aoi állított, akkor sikerült kifognia Japán talán legveszélyesebb emberét.

Most már végképp nem értett semmit. Előbb elrabolják, utána megtudja az általa oly nagyra becsült, hőn szeretett férfiról, hogy kapcsolatban áll a jakuzával, ráadásul eladják egy bérgyilkosnak. Hogy lehet, hogy ez nem egy egyszerű rémálom? Miért nem ébred fel otthon, a palotában, a kényelmes ágyban, vagy a kollégiumban, ahol Kai horkol a másik ágyon? Ez... nem lehet a valóság! Egyszerűen nem akarta elhinni, hogy az lehet.

\- Nyugalom – mondta halkan Aoi, és elengedte őt, talán csak azért, hogy megigazítsa öltönyét, talán azért, hogy hagyjon neki egy kis időt magához térni a rémült döbbenetből, mindenesetre Reita fellélegzett, amikor a hideg, erős kezek nem tartották már őt fogva. - Megmondtam, nincs okod félni tőlem, hacsak nem vagy engedetlen.

Reita most már teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ebből a slamasztikából nem fog egyszerűen kikerülni.

Hamarosan az autó lassítani kezdett, és behajtott egy hatalmas ház udvarára. Az épület ugyanolyan impozáns volt, mint amiben Ruki is élt, ám ez keleti stílusban épült, a tradicionális japán építészet elemeit ötvözte a mondern megoldásokkal. Lenyűgöző látvány volt.

Az autó lefékezett, és a sofőr kinyitotta a hátsó ajtót, hogy kiszálljanak. Először Aoi indult el a ház felé, hátra sem pillantva a szőke fiúra, akinek most megfordult a fejében, hogy talán ideje lenne futásnak eredni.

Futni... de mégis merre? A kovácsoltvas kapu automatikusan bezáródott az autó mögött, a birtok ugyan hatalmas volt, de magas kerítés vette körbe, és Reita biztos volt benne, hogy a házat nem egy ember őrzi, akiknek akár még fegyverük is lehet. Megpróbálhatott volna menekülni, mégsem tette, inkább a józan eszére hallgatott, és követte Aoit a házba.

A küszöbön belépve egyszerű, ám láthatóan értékes bútorokkal berendezett előszobában találta magát. Az ajtó mellett egy fiatal és nagyon-nagyon alacsony fiú állt, ránézve Reita kételkedett benne, hogy idősebb lenne nála. A fiú mélyen meghajolt, és elvette a kabátot Aoitól.

\- Üdvözlöm itthon, uram – mondta. Reitát még csak egy kíváncsi pillantásra sem méltatta addig, míg Aoi felé nem mutatott.

\- Ő itt Reita, ma este szereztem be Ruki árverésén – mondta. - Keiyuu, holnap reggel első dolgod legyen intézkedni, hogy minden szükséges holmit beszerezzenek a számára, hozzák rendbe az enyém melletti hálószobát Reita számára, és hívd ki az orvost is! Biztos akarok benne lenni, hogy egészséges a fiú.

Aoi már megint úgy beszélt róla, mintha ott sem lenne. Bár, legalább lesz majd egy szobája, gondolta Reita, ahonnan talán majd valamilyen módon értesíteni tudja Yuusukét... bár ahhoz előbb egyedül kell maradnia, és nem úgy tűnt, mintha Aoi magára akarná hagyni ma este. 

_Istenem, csak ezt az éjszakát éljem túl!_ \- gondolta a fiú.

Aoi a vállánál fogva beljebb terelte a házban. Reita csodálkozva nézett szét a tökéletes érzékkel berendezett helyiségekben, mígnem egy szobában találta magát, ahol egyetlen íróasztal, egy könyvespolc, két szék és egy kényelmesnek tűnő bőrkanapé alkotta a berendezést. Minden bútor, sőt, a szőnyeg is fekete volt, ahogy feketék voltak a falra akasztott fekete-fehér képek keretei is. Egyvalamit a fiú már biztosan tudott Aoiról: a férfi kedvenc színe minden bizonnyal a fekete lehetett, erről árulkodott ruházata és házának berendezése egyaránt.

\- Ez a dolgozószobám – mondta Aoi. - Sajnos ma este még be kell fejeznem egy kisebb feladatot, addig te ülj le oda – mutatott a kanapéra, majd Keiyuu felé fordult. Reita észre sem vette, hogy a fiú követte őket a helyiségbe. - Hívd majd fel Hazukit, értesítsd a holnapi találkozónkról!

\- Ahogy óhajtja – hajolt meg a fiú. Közben Aoi az időközben a kanapéra kucorodó Reitához hajolt. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel végigsimított annak ajkain.

\- Ki van száradva a szád. Gondolom, Ruki elfelejtett inni meg enni adni neked, mi? - sóhajtott. - Tipikus... Soha nem ott jár az esze, ahol kellene. Keiyuu, szólj be a konyhába, hogy fél órán belül vacsorát kérünk, és hozz egy bögre teát Reitának!

\- Igenis – hajolt meg a fiatal fiú, majd elsietett. Aoi az íróasztalhoz sétált, meglazította nyakkendőjét, hanyagul Reita mellé dobta azt a kanapéra, majd leült a számítógép elé, bekapcsolta, és fürgén gépelni kezdett. Reita egy darabig csak tanácstalanul nézte, míg Keiyuu vissza nem tért egy tálcával, melyen egy bögre teát egyensúlyozott.

A forró ital kellemesen átmelegítette a fiú testét. Éppen úgy készítették el, ahogy Reita szerette: zöld tea volt, de nem az erős fajta, egy cseppnyi mézzel, hogy ne legyen olyan keserű. Régen, amikor még gyerek volt, esténként a bátyjával mindig ilyet iszogattak az idősebb herceg ágyában, mielőtt lefeküdtek volna. Az ital annyira gyenge volt, hogy inkább volt álmosító, nyugtató, mint serkentő hatású, bizonyára azért kaptak ilyet, hogy jól aludjanak éjszakánként.

Ahogy eszébe jutottak azok az idők, könnyek szöktek a fiú szemébe. Akkoriban nem sokat aludt a saját ágyában, inkább mindig csak a bátyjával. Mennyire szerette volna, ha most itt lett volna a testvére! Ha még élne, minden sokkal egyszerűbb lenne. Nem lenne koronaherceg, nem kellene feladnia az álmait a császári trón kedvéért, és legfőképp, most nem ülne itt, egy veszedelmes jakuza dolgozószobájában, de ha mégis, és itt lenne vele a bátyja, ő biztonsan tudná, hogyan jussanak ki ebből a hatalmas slamasztikából.

\- Tudod, bármit is mondjon Uruha, nekem úgy tűnik, hogy igenis jó üzletet csináltam – szólalt meg hirtelen Aoi, mire Reita kerek szemekkel meredt rá. A jakuza rámosolygott a számítógép monitorja felett, majd felállt, és a fiú elé sétált. - Láttam, hogy mennyire rosszulesett, amit süketelt, de ne vedd a szívedre! Gyerekkorom óta ismerem, mindig másokon töltötte ki a dühét, ha éppen rossz napja volt, és ez máig nem változott. Olyan, mint egy durcás kisgyerek.

A szőke fiú erre nem mondott semmit. A kézfejével letörölte könnyeit, és lehajtotta a fejét, mire Aoi beleborzolt a hajába.

\- Ne sírj, nincs miért – mondta gyengéden, mire Reita hitetlenkedve kapta fel fejét, hogy hatalmasra tágult szemekkel nézzen a férfira.

\- Még hogy nincs?! - csattant fel, hirtelen visszanyerve büszkeségét, mely hercegi neveltetése okán ragadt rá. - Most csak szórakozik velem?! Elraboltak, eladtak, mint egy tárgyat szokás, és most nincs más választásom, mint egy olyan férfi kívánságait lesni, aki semmibe veszi minden érzésemet és emberi méltóságomat!

\- Ezen már nem tudsz változtatni – mondta ridegen Aoi. - Ami történt, megtörtént. A jakuza elrabolt, így már a jakuzához tartozol. Ha akarnálak, se engedhetnélek el, és hidd el, ha én mondom, még így is szerencséd van. Tudod, az a barom, aki ott csorgatta a nyálát rád, egy vén kéjenc. Na, ő biztosan semmibe venné minden érzésed, ahogy te fogalmazol, már rég kikötözött volna az ágyához, és ha nem engeded neki, hogy meghúzzon, feldugott volna neked egy kést. De beszélhetnénk a többi vén idiótáról, akik ott voltak abban a teremben... egytől egyig pedofil vadállat, hidd el, ismerem őket, egyáltalán nem bánnak finoman a hozzád hasonló fiúkkal. A helyedben elgondolkodnék rajta, milyen szerencsés is vagyok.

\- Szerencsés? - visszhangozta felháborodva a fiú. - Miért lennék szerencsés? Akaratomon kívül fogva tart, és alig félórája közölte velem, hogy megöl, ha szökni próbálok. Hol van ebben a szerencse?

\- Ott, te kis hülye, hogy a többi vadbarommal ellentétben, aki licitálni akart a becses hátsódra, én nem vagyok egy szadista állat – mondta Aoi, ám ezzel egyáltalán nem győzte meg a fiút. Mindaz, amit eddig megtudott a jakuzáról, éppen az ellenkezőjéről árulkodott.

\- Miért olyan nagy baj – suttogta a fiú halkan –, hogy nem akarok egy jakuzafőnök kurvája lenni?

Aoi szemei erre megvillantak. Hirtelen belemart Reita hajába, a körmei felsértették a fiú fejbőrét, mire az felszisszent a fájdalomtól. A férfi ökölbe szorította kezét a szőke tincsek körül, és azoknál fogva rántotta fel Reitát a kanapéról.

\- Ha azt akarod, hogy tiszteljelek, bizonyítsd be, hogy érdemes vagy rá! - sziszegte a fülébe, majd lassan kiengedte a fiú szőke fürtjeit hosszú ujjai közül. Reita nem bírta megtartani a saját súlyát, erőtlenül rogyott a földre. - Mutasd meg, hogy bízhatok benned, és hogy több vagy, mint egy szánalmas kis senki, aki csak nyavalyogni tud!

Reita felnézett a férfira, aki kifejezéstelen tekintettel bámulta őt.

\- Te döntesz, hogy tényleg csak a kurvám leszel, vagy több annál, ezt jegyezd meg nagyon jól, Akira! - mondta Aoi halkan, ám annál fenyegetőbben. - Gondold át, hogyan választasz! Most itt hagylak, amíg telefonálok egyet, és amikor visszajövök, elvárom, hogy normálisan viselkedj. Ha nem, annak súlyos következményei lesznek!

A férfi ezzel kivonult a szobából, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Reita hallotta, ahogy kattan a zár. Tudta, arra nem menekülhet, ahogy az ablakon át sem. Ám legalább egyvalamit sikerült elérnie: egyedül volt. Amikor ez tudatosult benne, felpattant, és körbenézett a szobában. Rögtön megakadt a szeme a számítógépen. Be volt kapcsolva, és az asztal szélén villogó router arról árulkodott, hogy az internethez is kapcsolódott. Itt volt az esélye, hogy végre tegyen valamit.

Mi sem könnyebb, egyszerűen bejelentkezik az e-mail postafiókjába, elküldi Yuusukénak Aoi nevét, majd törli az előzményeket, aztán vár, hogy megtalálják. Mégis hány Shiroyama Yuu lehetett ebben a városban? Biztosan sok, de Reita sejtette, ha valakinek, hát a testőrének nem esne nehezére kideríteni, melyik tarthatja fogva Japán koronahercegét. A szőke fiú nyelt egy nagyot, újra körülnézett, majd odalépett – szinte odaugrott – a számítógéphez. Le sem ült, előrehajolva ragadta meg az egeret, de nem volt szerencséje: az eltűnő képernyőkímélő helyét egy bejelentkező ablak vette át, Reitának pedig fogalma sem volt, mi lehet a jelszó.

\- A kurva életbe! - morogta orra alatt. Legszívesebben földhöz vágta volna az egeret. Dühösen ült vissza a helyére. Ugyan volt az asztalon egy telefon, azt nem merte használni, hiszen ha Aoi éppen egy párhuzamos hívást bonyolít, könnyen lebukhat, márpedig ezt nem merte megkockáztatni.

A falon az óra hangosan tiktakkolt, miközben a fiú próbált gondolkodni. Sikertelenül. Minden szökésre irányuló tervével volt egy hatalmas probléma: egyiket sem merte volna megkockáztatni. Egész egyszerűen túl gyáva volt hozzá. Volt egy olyan érzése, ha az apja most látná, cseppet sem lenne büszke rá. Hogyan is tudna egy olyan alak, aki a saját árnyékától is fél, egy napon a császári trónra lépni, hogy egy egész nemzetbe öntsön bátorságot?

\- Min gondolkozol ennyire? - szakította ki gondolatai közül Aoi hideg hangja, mire a fiú megugrott a kanapén.

\- Én csak... semmin – motyogta, és vállat vont. Aoi egy ideig nézte, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Lehet, mégiscsak elkélne egy-két illemtanlecke neked – mondta egy színpadias sóhaj kíséretében. - Gyere, kész van a vacsora. Biztosan éhes vagy már.

A gyomra egy hangos korgással helyeselni kezdett, mire Reita elpirult, a férfi pedig elnevette magát.

\- Sejtettem.

Reita megsemmisülten állt fel a kanapéról, és követte Aoit az étkezőbe, ahol egyáltalán nem meglepő módon egy hosszú, fekete asztal állt fekete székekkel, fekete tárolószekrénnyel, fekete vázákkal és fekete gyertyatartókkal. A fiú már azon is elcsodálkozott, hogy a gyertyák nem feketék voltak, hanem egyszerű fehér viaszrudak.

A jakuzafőnök helyet foglalt az asztalfőn, majd intett a tanácstalanul tébláboló Reitának, és a saját combjára mutatott. A fiú döbbenten, tátott szájjal nézett rá. Csak nem azt akarta, hogy az ölébe üljön?!

\- Csüccs ide. Megetetlek – mosolygott rá negédesen a férfi, mire Reita ismét megfeledkezett arról, pontosan kivel is áll szemben.

\- Eszemben sincs! Nem vagyok öleb! - csattant fel. Aoi megcsóválta a fejét, majd érzelemmentes arccal felvette a kését, és simogatni kezdte annak pengéjét. Reita megdermedt, amikor a férfi hirtelen rávillantotta fagyos tekintetét.

\- Ne akarj felidegesíteni!

Reita kezei ökölbe szorultak és vér szökött az arcába, miközben lassan közelebb lépett Aoihoz, és rongybabaként hagyta, hogy a férfi az ölébe ültesse őt. Még soha, senki nem alázta őt meg ennyire. Nem volt hozzászokva ehhez. Ő herceg volt, akinek többnyire minden kívánságát lesték.

Aoi falatonként etette meg az egyébként finom rizzsel, ami most kartonpapír ízűvé vált a szájában. Amikor a tányér kiürült a férfi előtt, és az utolsó falatot is Reita szájába adta, az evőpálcikák közé fogta a fiú alsóajkát. Reita megdermedt. A férfi átható tekintettel nézte őt, majd lassan közel hajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta a fiút. Fogai közé szívta annak ajkát, hogy megízlelje, lassan, óvatosan, már-már szeretetteljesen. A döbbent fiú fel sem fogta, mi történik vele, csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor Aoi félrehajítva az evőpálcikát elmélyítette a csókot, és keze Reita ruhája alatt annak hasfalára csúszott.

\- Ne! - tolta el magától a férfit, és felpattant annak öléből.

\- Ennyire azért nem kell félned tőlem – jegyezte meg a férfi, aki cseppet sem mérgesen, inkább csak kíváncsian figyelte Reitát. A szőke fiú most már végképp össze volt zavarodva. Nem értette ezt az embert: olyan volt, mintha két külön személyiség élt volna ugyanabban a testben. Mint a filmekben, ahol a főhős nem tudja, hogy van egy sötét oldala is, és amikor azt hiszi, alszik, valójában brutális gyilkosságokat hajt végre. - Most miért nézel így rám? Hányszor kell még elmondanom, nem foglak bántani, hacsak nem adsz rá okot!

 _Most nem adtam?_ \- akarta kérdezni a fiú, ám inkább csak sóhajtott egyet.


	9. Yuusuke

A telefon csörgése verte fel rövid szunyókálásából. Amióta megtudta, hogy Akirát elrabolták, egyáltalán nem is aludt, csupán néhány perce bóbiskolt el a kanapén ülve, miközben a térfigyelő kamerák véget nem érő, unalmas felvételein próbálta megtalálni a herceget, vagy bármit, aminek segítségével a nyomára akadhatna.

\- Tessék, Suga Yuusuke – ásította-morogta bele a telefonba, meg sem nézve, ki a hívó fél.

\- Jó reggelt, Suga-san! - A vonal másik végén beszélő férfihang fáradt és gondterhelt volt. Yuusuke maga elé tudta képzelni a császárt, amint a dolgozószobájában ül az íróasztalnál és a homlokát masszírozza. - Sajnálom, hogy ilyenkor zavarom, de szeretném, ha mihamarabb találkozhatnánk. Akira iskolája bejelentést tett a rendőrség felé a fiúk eltűnésének ügyében, meg kellene vitatnunk, hogy mi legyen a következő lépés.

A tízmillió jenes kérdés. Nos igen, mit csinálhatnának? Hozzák nyilvánosságra, hogy Japán koronahercege eltűnt? Mondják el a rendőrségnek és a sajtónak, hogy az elmúlt néhány évben hogyan járatta a bolondját a tanáraival, a barátaival, a politikusokkal, sőt, az egész országgal Akira? Romboljanak le mindent egyetlen pillanat alatt, amit évek hosszú munkája alatt kovácsoltak össze?

Yuusuke semmit sem szeretett volna jobban, mint biztonságban tudni a herceget, és tudta, a császár és a császárné sem imádkozik másért. Ezen a ponton azonban félő volt, hogy az ügy részleteinek felfedésével a császári család méltóságán olyan csorba esik, ami a jelenlegi politikai helyzetben romokba dönthetné Japánt.

Egyszerűen nem létezett helyes döntés.

\- Máris indulok, felség – sóhajtotta Yuusuke. Miután letette a telefont, kikapcsolta a tévét, és ásított még egyet. Arcán végigsimítva érezte, hogy már igencsak ideje lenne megborotválkoznia, ám nem akarta megváratni a császárt. Öntött magának egy pohárral a kisasztalon álló, már réges-rég kihűlt kávéból, fanyalogva ledöntötte a torkán, majd megigazítva nyakkendőjét elindult a császár irodája felé.

Mivel a palotában biztosítottak neki egy kisebb lakosztályt, amit otthonának nevezhetett, szerencsére nem kellett a csúcsforgalomban vezetnie, és akármikor a császári család rendelkezésére állhatott – már ha éppen nem Watarunál töltötte az éjszakát. Mindössze két perc kellett, hogy bekopoghasson az uralkodó ajtaján.

\- Jöjjön be, Suga-san – szólt ki a helyiségből ugyanaz a gondterhelt hang, amit az imént a telefonban is hallott, így kinyitotta az ajtót.

\- Felség – hajolt meg udvariasan, majd meglepetten biccentett egyet Wataru felé, aki a császár íróasztalával szemben ült egy széken.

\- Kérem, foglaljon helyet – kínálta őt hellyel az uralkodó, amit Yuusuke el is fogadott.

\- Sikerült valamit kideríteni? - kérdezte a két férfitól. Wataru volt az, aki válaszolt.

\- Telefonálgattam egy kicsit, és ki tudtam deríteni, hogy az üggyel a rendőrség Szervezett Bűnözés Elleni Ügyosztálya foglalkozik. Úgy tűnik, arra gyanakodnak, hogy a jakuzának van köze Őfelsége és a barátja elrablásához. Nem sok, tudom, de ennyit sikerült megtudnom.

\- Már ez is valami – sóhajtott Yuusuke. - Viszont egy ilyen ügy nagy médianyilvánosságot fog kapni. Nem csodálkoznék, ha a televíziós hírcsatornák és az internetes hírportálok már tele is lennének a fiúk arcképével. Ez pedig felvet némi problémát a császári családra nézve.

\- Pontosan – masszírozta a homlokát a császár. - Uraim, be kell önöknek vallanom, hogy tanácstalan vagyok. Nem tudom, hogyan tussolhatnánk el ezt az ügyet úgy, hogy az ne mehessen a nyomozás rovására. Elsősorban most apaként kell gondolkodnom, és ha vissza akarom kapni a fiam, akkor talán a legjobb lenne, ha nyilvánosságra hoznánk, mi is történt pontosan.

\- Felség, ezzel aláásná a császári család tekintélyét – mondta halkan Wataru. - Ezt nem engedheti meg magának.

\- Akkor mégis mit javasol? - nézett rá már-már kétségbeesetten az uralkodó. - Csak üljek itt, és várjam, hátha a rendőrség előkeríti Akirát?

\- Természetesen nem – rázta meg a fejét Wataru. - Ezért is kérvényeztem a feletteseimnél, hogy én vezethessem a nyomozást az ügyben.

\- Hogy mi? - kapta fel a fejét Yuusuke. - De hiszen az ilyen ügyek a rendőrség hatásköre alá tartoznak, hacsak...

\- Szerinted mennyi időbe telt nemzetbiztonsági ügyet kerekítenem belőle? - vonta fel fél szemöldökét Wataru, kivillantva összes fogát. - Egy kis szerencsével sikerült előhúznom a fiókomból egy olyan ügyet, ami hasonlóságokat mutat a herceg elrablásával. Beadtam a főnöknek, hogy biztos vagyok benne, a két eset nem lehet egymástól elszigetelt véletlen, és voilà, enyém az ügy. Így pedig – fordult most a császár felé, immáron komoly arckifejezéssel –, el tudjuk kerülni a kínos kérdéseket. Felség, minden téren bízhat a csapatom diszkréciójában. Ráadásul, úgy vélem, egy kis csoport hatékonyabban lesz képes ebben az ügyben nyomozni, mintha a teljes japán rendőrséget állítanánk rá az ügyre.

\- Köszönöm, Miyawaki-san – nézett rá hálásan a császár. - Azonban van még egy problémánk: Akirának meg kellene jelennie néhány hivatalos rendezvényen a közeljövőben. Mint tudják, hercegként vannak bizonyos kötelezettségei. Ha addig nem találjuk meg...

\- Mondhatjuk azt, hogy Őfelsége külföldre utazik tanulmányútra, esetleg, hogy gyengélkedik, ezért kórházi ellátásra szorul – javasolta Yuusuke. - Bár utóbbi talán túl nagy médiafelhajtást hozna magával.

\- Rendben, akkor megkérem a titkáromat, jelentse be a sajtónak, hogy a fiam Angliába utazott nyelvet tanulni – sóhajtott a császár, és felállt az asztaltól, mire a két férfi követte példáját. - Miyawaki-san, kérem, tájékoztasson, amint kiderítenek valamit!

\- Természetesen – hajolt meg az ügynök. - Minden kis részletről tudni fog, felség, ígérem.

\- Suga-san, öntől pedig kérnék még valamit – fordult most az uralkodó Yuusukéhoz, aki bólintott. - Gondolom, Miyawaki-san is egyetért velem abban, hogy Akira iskolai barátait mihamarabb ki kell hallgatni az ügyben. Kérem, hozassa őket ide, a palotába!

\- Felség, csak nem akarja...?

\- Elmodani nekik az igazságot? - nézett rá a császár. - De, Suga-san, pontosan arra készülök.

Yuusuke nem mondott erre már semmit. Nem tetszett neki az ötlet, de természetesen elfogadta a császár döntését, és egy meghajlás után elhagyta a szobát, nyomában Wataruval.

\- Mi baj van? - kérdezte tőle halkan a férfi, és gyengéden átkarolta a vállát.

\- Ezt most komolyan kérdezed? - sóhajtott Yuusuke, kezébe temetve arcát.

\- Nyugodj meg, minden rendben lesz – suttogta a fülébe Wataru, és egy futó csókot nyomott a férfi feje búbjára. - Majd én elmegyek a fiúkért, úgyis ki kell őket hallgatnom, akkor már egyúttal ide is hozhatom őket. Te pedig szedd egy kicsit össze magad, zuhanyozz le, öltözz át, egyél valamit! Nehogy éppen most csússz szét nekem!

Yuusuke megeresztett párja felé egy halovány mosolyt. Hálás volt Watarunak, amiért még most is mellette áll mindenben, pedig azzal, hogy beleavatkozott a nyomozásba, és átkérte a nemzetbiztonsághoz Akira elrablásának ügyét anélkül, hogy a felettesét tájékoztatta volna, pontosan mi is történt, a karrierjét kockáztatta. Ha fény derülne a dologra, nem csak kirúgnák – valószínűleg soha többé nem kapna sehol sem tisztességes munkát.

Pedig Watarunak még csak nem is volt jó oka rá, ő nem állt olyan közel a császári családhoz, mint Yuusuke, aki a palotában nőtt fel, és nem is ismerte olyan jól a herceget. A testőr bezzeg mindent tudott róla, ott volt akkor, amikor megszületett, amikor először állt lábra, amikor iskolába ment, amikor meghalt a bátyja. Közel álltak egymáshoz, Akira olyan volt számára, mintha csak a saját öccse lett volna.

Még emlékezett a napra, amikor a kis herceg világra jött. A császárné hosszú órákon keresztül vajúdott az ország legjobb magánklinikáján, miközben a császár fel-alá járkált a a szülőszoba előtt, melynek ajtaját Yuusuke apja és egy másik testőr őrizte. Ő a koronaherceg mellett állt, aki unott képpel iszogatta egy papírpohárból a folyosói automatából vásárolt teát egy műanyag széken ülve. Már hajnalodott, amikor a szülőszoba ajtaja hirtelen kivágódott, és egy éles hang – mely egy túlbuzgó nővér torkából tört fel – felkiáltott:

\- Kisfiú!

A császár olyan boldog volt, hogy örömében magához rántotta Yuusuke apját, és megölelte, majd felkapta a nővért, és megpörgette a levegőben, aki ettől olyannyira zavarba jött, hogy még percekkel később is csak hebegni-habogni tudott. Aztán persze az újdonsült apa berohant a szülőszobába, hogy megnézze kisebbik fiát – miközben a nagyobbik még mindig unott képpel iszogatta teáját.

\- Felséged nem nézi meg a kisöccsét? - szaladt ki Yuusuke száján, mire a herceg legyintett egyet.

\- Hadd örömködje ki magát édesapám először – mondta, megeresztve egy sunyi vigyort Yuusuke felé. - Most legalább nem lesz ideje engem a tanulással nyaggatni.

Néhány perccel később a császár megjelent az ajtóban, és intett fiának, hogy menjen be megnézni a kisöccsét, mire a herceg mosolyogva tápászkodott fel székéből.

\- Gyere te is, Yuusuke-kun! - mondta barátságosan az uralkodó, mire a fiú megszeppenten pislogott rá.

\- Tényleg?

\- Persze, nézd meg te is a kis Akirát! - húzódott szélesebbre a császár mosolya, mire Yuusuke követte a herceget a szülőszobába. Udvariasan megállt az ajtóban, amíg a láthatóan kimerült császárné közelebb nem intette magához és a gyermekhez, aki a karjában szuszogott békésen.

Yuusuke aznap látott életében először igazi kisbabát. Lenyűgözte, milyen pici, milyen törékeny, de legfőképp, milyen aranyos kis teremtmény érkezett ma közéjük. El sem tudta volna képzelni, hogy a kis herceg egy napon majd felnő.

Miközben ezen mélázott, a keze akaratlanul is a kis jövevény pólyájára csúszott, mire Akira kinyitotta szemecskéit, rápislogott Yuusukéra, és felnevetett. A kacagása volt a legaranyosabb hang, amit valaha is hallott – később pedig megtudta, hogy az ilyen hangos nevetés igencsak ritka újszülöttek esetében. Yuusuke azonnal szívébe zárta a kis herceget. 

Bár soha senkinek nem mondta, ő akkor, abban a pillanatban megfogadta magának, hogy amíg él és lélegzik, védelmezni fogja; és ehhez a fogadalomhoz a mai napig tartani akarta magát. Most viszont, úgy tűnt, elbukott. Fogalma sem volt, mihez kezdjen, ha Akira nem kerül elő, hiszen a tét jóval több volt, mint az állása. Mindig úgy tekintett a fiúra, mint családtagra. Kiskorában focizni tanította a hátsó kertben, amikor nagyobb lett, randitippekkel látta el, és néhány éve hivatalosan is a testőrévé vált. Mindeközben látta Akirát felnőni, és valahol belül dagadt a melle a büszkeségtől, hiszen úgy érezte, abban, milyen remek ember lett belőle, talán egy kicsit neki, Yuusukénak is része volt.

Amikor a császár elsőszülött fia meghalt, Yuusuke egy baráttal lett szegényebb – most viszont a fogadott öccsét veszítette el.


	10. Reggel

Valami csiklandozta a hasát. Akaratlanul is felnevetett, és az oldalára fordult álmában, ám a csiklandozó érzés nem múlt el. Valami puha és nedves végigcirógatta a tarkóját, mire jólesően felsóhajtott. Kuncogás ütötte meg a fülét, mire tapogatózva megkereste a kispárnát, hogy eltakarja vele a fejét, így tompítván a zajt, ám ekkor a nevetés felerősödött. Egy kéz gyengéden elvette tőle a párnát, mire ő felmorrant. Aludni akart, még fáradt volt, és különben is, olyan szépet álmodott!

\- Hagyj békén – motyogta, és anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét, a párnáért nyúlt, hogy visszaszerezze.

\- Tudod, nagyon aranyos vagy ilyenkor – suttogta a fülébe egy hang, és egy nedves nyelv végigcirógatta a fülcimpáját, mire Reita szemei kipattantak. Úgy ült fel az ágyon, mint aki rémálomból ébred, és hitetlenkedve meredt Aoira, aki láthatóan nagyon jól szórakozott.

A férfi félmeztelenül feküdt mellette az ágyban, a párnán könyökölve, miközben feje a tenyerén nyugodott. Egy éhes ragadozó tekintetével mérte végig a fiút, aki erre zavarba jött, és ki is ugrott volna az ágyból, ha egy a dereka köré fonódó kar meg nem akadályozza ebben.

\- Csak ne olyan sietősen! - nevette. - Még nem engedlek el. A tegnap este után különben sem értem, miért vagy zavarban. Már mindent láttam.

Reita erre, ha lehet, még jobban zavarba jött. Fülig elpirult, és csak tátogni tudott, akár egy hal.

\- Komolyan mondom, ilyen aranyos fiúval, mint te, még nem volt dolgom – bókolt neki Aoi, amivel végre sikerült kicsalnia egy apró morgást a fiúból.

\- Nem vagyok aranyos.

\- Ha ilyen arcot vágsz, csak azt bizonyítod be, hogy nekem van igazam – nyomott egy puszit kendővel takart orrára a maffiavezér. - Én komolyan nem értem, miért vagy zavarban. Ahogy azt már egy fél perce is elmondtam, a tegnap este után egyáltalán nincs rá semmi okod. Mindent láttam már.

Reita feljebb tornázta magát az ágyon, és a padlót kezdte el fikszírozni. Ó igen, tegnap este Aoi már valóban mindent látott, amit csak lehetett, és ettől a fiú csak még inkább megalázottnak érezte magát. Nem elég, hogy úgy kellett ülnie a férfi térdén, mint holmi ölebnek, ami utána történt, olyannyira zavarba ejtő volt, hogy Reita most már abban sem volt biztos, hogy valaha tükörbe mer még nézni.

Aoi egy perverz vadállat volt, erről sikerült a tegnap este folyamán meggyőződnie. Perverz és talán még pedofil is, hiszen bár a japán törvények szerint Reita már igencsak benne járt abban a korban, amikor szexuális kapcsolatot létesíthetett másokkal, még mindig nem volt nagykorú, ellenben a jakuza legalább tíz évvel idősebb lehetett nála – legalábbis a fiú erre tippelt, bár Aoi egy perccel sem látszott öregebbnek huszonötnél. Sőt, a férfi arca annyira sima volt, a vonásai pedig annyira finoman lágyak, hogy akár még tizenévesnek is nézhették volna, ha sötét szeme nem árulkodott volna arról, hogy már sok mindent átélt. Reitának kedve lett volna rákérdezni, mégis hány éves.

Ám kinézet ide vagy oda, Aoi sem lágy, sem finom nem volt, főleg, ha az alárendeltjeiről volt szó. Az már az első pillanatban egyértelművé vált a fiú számára, hogy a jakuza vezér nem tűri sem a visszautasítást, sem az engedetlenséget, és vaskézzel irányítja szervezetét és saját háztartását egyaránt. Az alkalmazottjai kifogástalanok voltak minden tekintetben: Reita még a palotában sem látott olyan tökéletes kiszolgálást, mint ebben a házban, márpedig a császári család közelébe nem engedtek akárkit, csakis a legjobbak legjobbjait. Reitának ez valahol tetszett, ugyanakkor végtelenül taszította is: túlzónak találta azt a fegyelmet, ami ebben a házban uralkodott. Úgy érezte, mindenki túlságosan is tart Aoitól, mégpedig okkal. Ő maga sem mert tovább ellenkezni vele, akármennyire is nem akart úgy táncolni, ahogy a férfi fütyült, be kellett látnia, hogy nem maradt más választása. Így hát egész este tette, amit a jakuza vezér mondott neki.

Nem volt herceghez méltó, ahogy viselkedett. Egy hercegnek mindig, minden körülmények között meg kellett volna őriznie a méltóságát, még az élete árán is. Nem hajolhatott volna meg mások akarata előtt csak azért, hogy egy esetleges büntetés elől megmeneküljön, Reita most mégis ezt tette. Mert félt. Rettegett, mint még soha életében, mert tudta, hogy ez a férfi nem viccel, valóban bántaná őt.

\- Miért vágsz ilyen fancsali képet? - nyúlt hirtelen álla alá Aoi, kiszakítva őt gondolatai közül. A férfi határozottan, ámde gyengéden maga felé fordította őt, és már-már kedveskedőn szájon csókolta. - Tudom, hogy élvezted a tegnap éjszakát, kár is tagadnod. Akkor meg miért vagy most ilyen?

Igen, valóban élvezte. És ez volt a legrosszabb az egészben. Amikor vacsora után Aoi berángatta őt a dolgozószobájába, hogy a fekete bőrkanapéra lökje őt, és ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon megparancsolja neki, hogy vetkőzzön le, ő csupán néhány másodpercig hezitált, és már tette is, amit a másik mondott. Úgy érezte magát, mint a bábok, amiket madzagon rángatnak, miközben a férfi instrukcióit követve körbefordult, hogy a jakuza jó alaposan szemügyre vehesse őt, majd végignyúlva a kanapén széttárja a lábát, akár egy rossz kurva. Az arca égett a szégyentől, mialatt Aoi sztoikus nyugalommal figyelte őt, majd hirtelen a férfi hozzá lépett, és megcsókolta.

Reitára még soha nem volt olyan hatással egyetlen csók sem, mint a férfié. Azt hitte, hogy ijedtében a szíve menten kiugrik a helyéről, hatalmas tátongó lyukat hagyva a mellkasában, amikor azok a finom, húsos ajkak az ő kiszáradt, cserepes szájához értek. Aoi egyáltalán nem volt durva, ám nagyon is határozottan kezdte el ostromolni a fiú ajkait, és ő azonnal meg is adta magát: utat engedett a kutakodó, forró nyelvnek, hogy az bebarangolhassa szájürege minden apró szegletét.

Élvezte, hihetetlenül élvezte, olyannyira, hogy amíg tartott, meg is feledkezett arról, hogy Japán talán legveszélyesebb embere csókolja őt, és nem is szabad akaratából van itt. Olyan volt, mintha elektromosság hasított volna keresztül teste minden apró sejtjén, ami megbénította az agyát. Nem tudott gondolkodni, elveszett a csókban, és mire feleszmélt, Aoi a lábai között hevert a kanapén, és férfiassága a jakuza hasának nyomódott. Akkor azonban magához tért, és megpróbálta eltolni magától a másikat, ám a férfi sokkal erősebb volt nála. A csuklóit a feje fölött a kanapénak szorította, a nyakát kezdte el harapdálni, mélylila és vörös foltokat hagyva maga mögött.

\- Ne! Kérem! - próbálta újra ellökni őt magától Reita, ám elsőre nem járt sikerrel, Aoi csak akkor engedte őt el, amikor meglátott végiggördülni egy könnycseppet a fiú arcán. Akkor leült mellé, és egy gyengéd mosolyt eresztett meg felé - amit a szőke fiú nem tudott mire vélni -, és kisimította a nedves, zilált tincseket arcából.

\- Nyugalom! Nem foglak bántani – suttogta csitítóan. Reita a szemében látta az égő vágyat, az elnyílt, húsos ajkak olyanfajta éhségről árulkodtak, melyet étel nem csillapíthatott. A fiú megijedt. Ő nem akarta ezt, egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve arra, hogy odaadja magát ennek a férfinak – vagy, ami azt illeti, bárki másnak.

\- Kérem... én még nem... - hebegte, mire Aoi nyomott egy puszit az orra hegyére az azt takaró kendőn keresztül.

\- Mondom, nyugalom! Semmit olyasmit nem fogok csinálni, amit nem szeretnél – mondta gyengéden, mire Reita hitetlenkedve nézett a fekete szemekbe. Az egyik pillanatban a férfi még üvöltözött vele és fenyegette, a másikban már kedves és gyengéd volt. Lehetetlen volt kiigazodni rajta.

Aoi nyomott még egy futó csókot a szőke fiú kiszáradt ajkaira, majd feltápászkodott, és megigazította ruháját. Odadobott Reitának egy köntöst az egyik szék karfájáról, melyet a fiú eddig még észre sem vett, majd leült az íróasztalához, és gépelni kezdett. A szoba csendjét hosszú ideig csak Reita zihálása és a klaviatúra gombjainak egyenletes kattogása törte meg, ahogy a jakuza hosszú ujjai püfölték rajta a betűket.

\- Még nem is tudok rólad semmit, Reita – nézett rá egy pillanatra a szeme sarkából Aoi –, mesélhetnél egy kicsit magadról, miközben dolgozom.

A szőke fiú döbbenten pislogott a jakuzára. Hihetetlen volt számára ez a gyors váltás. Ha külső szemlélőként nézi, mi történik ebben a házban, valószínűleg elnevette volna magát.

\- Izé... mit szeretne tudni? - kérdezte. - Aoi-sama? - tette gyorsan hozzá, mire a fekete hajú férfi szája szeglete megrándult.

\- Bármit, amiről úgy gondolod, fontos – vont vállat Aoi, és visszafordult a számítógép monitorja felé. - Mit szeretsz csinálni, melyik a kedvenc tantárgyad, akármit.

Reita esetlenül felhúzta vállait. Egy percig töprengve bámulta a férfit, szorosabbra húzva magán a köntöst, végül beszélni kezdett. Csupa-csupa jelentéktelen dolgot mondott, a fociról, a kedvenc csapatáról és a zenélésről beszélt, koncertekről, amiken volt, szórakozóhelyekről, ahová bármelyik másik tinédzser is járhatott. Semmi érdemlegeset nem árult el magáról, mert tudta, egy véletlen elszólás fényt deríthetne valódi kilétére, márpedig az volt az utolsó dolog, amit akart.

Aoi csak néha reagált, sokszor úgy tűnt, nem is figyel, de aztán mindig kérdezett valamit, ami meggyőzte Reitát az ellenkezőjéről. Egy idő után meglepően oldottá vált a hangulat a szobában, a fiú egészen meg is feledkezett arról, ami korábban történt. Amikor aztán kimerítették az összes témát, amiről Reita beszélni tudott és mert, a férfi lekapcsolta a számítógépet, karon fogta a fiút, és a hálószobájába vezette.

\- Holnap a személyzet nekiáll majd az egyik vendégszoba átalakításának – mondta, miközben beterelte Reitát az ajtón. - A te ízlésedhez fogják igazítani. A szabómat is áthívtam, hogy levehesse a méreteidet, és beszerezhessen neked néhány ruhát minden alkalomra.

A szőke fiú nem tudta elrejteni csodálkozását: Aoinak ismét sikerült meglepnie őt.

\- Köszönöm – motyogta cérnavékony hangon.

Aoi előkeresett a fiókjából egy alsónadrágot, és odadobta Reitának.

\- Ez új, nyugodtan használd. Azt hiszem, jó lesz rád – mondta, majd az egyik szekrényből egy törölközőt vett elő. - Tessék, zuhanyozz le!

Aoi fürdőszobája a hálójából nyílt, a csempe fekete volt, csakúgy, mint a mosdókagyló és a kád is. Elegáns, ám rideg helyiség volt, Reita úgy érezte magát, mintha egy lakberendezési magazin fotózásán lenne. Úgy tűnt, az egyetlen szín, amit a férfi szeret, a fekete volt, és bár a fiú maga is szerette az ébenszínű és sötét árnyalatokat, ilyen mennyiségben azok már lehangoló hatást keltettek számára. Egy kis szín – legalább egy kis fehér – igazán nem ártott volna ebbe a házba. Elhatározta, hogy ha Aoi munkásai valóban kikérik a véleményét róla, a saját szobájába mindenképpen világos bútort kér.

Kulcsra zárta az ajtót maga mögött, és igyekezett minél gyorsabban letusolni. Miközben a zuhanyrózsa alatt állt – a forró víz jótékonyan masszírozta a vállát –, azon gondolkodott, vajon mégis hogyan tudna innen megszökni. Az egyetlen terv, ami eszébe jutott, és valóban használhatónak tűnt, egyáltalán nem volt egyszerű: ha Aoi bizalmába férkőzne, és elérné, hogy lazítson a pórázon, amin most tartotta, talán sikerülne értesítenie a palotaiakat. Ez azonban hónapokba telne, ráadásul olyan dolgokat kellene megengednie Aoinak, és még jó pofát is vágni hozzá, amit egyáltalán nem akart.

Amikor visszaért a szobába, Aoi már az ágyban feküdt, és csak az olvasólámpa világította be a helyiséget. Reita lemondó sóhajjal feküdt be a fekete takaró alá, a lehető legtávolabb az idősebb férfitól, amit ő csak mosolyogva figyelt. Amikor a fiú elhelyezkedett, Aoi lekapcsolta a villanyt, de nem fordult az oldalára, hogy aludjon, ehelyett egy gyengéd mozdulattal Reita hasára csúsztatta a kezét. Lassan, óvatosan kezdte el simogatni, és Reita már-már álomba merült volna, amikor a kutakodó kéz hirtelen bekúszott alsónadrágja alá, rámarkolt férfiasságára, és kényeztetni kezdte.

A fiú legyőzve minden ellenérzését, nem lökte el magától Aoi kezét. Behunyt szemmel próbált másra gondolni, elképzelni, hogy most nem a jakuzafőnök, hanem Takashima simogatja, és a nedves nyelv, ami végignyal fülcimpáján, a pénzügyminiszteré. Ám bármennyire is erőlködött, még így, a csukott szemhéja mögött is csak Aoit látta, és saját magát is meglepte azzal, hogy amikor elérte a beteljesülést, a jakuza nevét nyögte bele a szoba csendjébe, kiérdemelve egy csókot a férfitól. Most pedig itt ült az ágyon, másnap reggel, és úgy érezte, ennél megalázóbb dolog még soha nem történt vele életében.

\- Vörös az arcod – jegyzete meg Aoi, és kézfejével végigsimított a félig kendővel takart orcán. - Egyébként minek ez a rongydarab az orrodra? Nem mintha nem lenne észvesztően szexi, de még aludni sem vagy hajlandó enélkül. Miért?

\- Utálom az orromat – vágta rá Reita az első dolgot, ami eszébe jutott.

\- Ebből látszik, hogy még gyerek vagy – nevetett fel a férfi, és kikászálódott az ágyból, hogy felvegye ruháit. Reitát már meg sem lepte, hogy tiszta feketébe öltözött ismét. - Nekem most el kell mennem, van egy fontos találkozóm. Te is öltözz lassan, a reggelid nemsokára kész lesz, utána pedig Keiyuu elmondja, mi lesz a dolgod.

A férfi búcsúzóul lopott egy csókot Reitától, majd magára hagyta a fiút, aki percekig nem tudott mást tenni, mint a falat bámulni megsemmisülten.


	11. Találkozó

Aoi gondolatai egész nap máshol jártak, mint kellett volna, pedig ez igencsak ritkán történt meg vele. Mindig is híres volt arról, hogy órákon át tudott koncentrálni bármire, még a világ legunalmasabb dolgára is, most azonban folyton elkalandozott. Csak egyetlen dologra tudott gondolni: Reitára, pontosabban arra, hogyan fogja ma este magáévá tenni a fiút. Pedig a reggeli találkozója igencsak fontos volt: az embereivel ült össze, hogy megvitassák az elmúlt időszak eredményeit és veszteségeit.

Az életében mindig az üzlet élvezett elsőbbséget, már egészen fiatal kora óta minden más elé helyezte a családja és a jakuza érdekeit. A bérgyilkos hálózat fejeként nagy felelősség nyomta a vállát: nem hibázhatott, mert egy rossz helyen, rossz időben kioltott emberélet valóságos lavinát indíthatott el. Ezért is vette magát körbe csupa-csupa lojális és megbízható emberrel, azonban még ezek között is akadtak túlbuzgó egyének, akik akaratukon kívül is problémákat okozhattak Aoi szervezetének. Éppen egy ilyen személy volt a mai találkozó összehívásának fő oka is: egy fiatal fiú, aki miatt a fekete hajú férfi feje mostanában túl sokszor fájdult meg.

\- Valami baj van, Aoi-sama? - szakította ki a gondolatok közül egyik bérgyilkosa, Hazuki hangja, aki a hozzá legközelebb eső széken ült.

\- Ha már így rákérdeztél, igen, van – mondta szárazon a férfi, majd végignézett a hosszú tárgyalóasztalnál ülő férfiakon. Ő az asztalfőn foglalt helyett, mellette a két legmagasabb rangú embere, az asztal végén pedig azok, akiknek egyelőre nem sok befolyásuk volt a szervezeten belül, de már a „felső körhöz” tartoztak. Mindegyikükön elidőzött Aoi tekintete néhány másodpercre; volt, aki kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett, volt, aki nyelt egy nagyot, de a legtöbben állták a pillantását és komolyan, ámde közömbösen néztek vissza rá. - Uraim, sajnos azt kell mondanom, nem vagyok mindannyiuk teljesítményével maradéktalanul megelégedve.

A teremben megfagyott a levegő. Az asztalnál ülő férfiak mind-mind bátor emberek voltak, de Aoitól mindenki tartott, még a legközelebbi rokonai is. Ismerve a férfi temperamentumát, az bármikor előkaphatott és elsüthetett volna egy fegyvert úgy, hogy még csak nem is pislant közben.

A fekete hajú jakuza felállt az asztalfőről, és sétálgatni kezdett emberei körül. Mindannyian előre néztek, néhányan már-már kétségbeesett tekintettel. Aoi végül az asztal tőle legtávolabb eső székén ülő fiatal férfi – inkább csak fiú, hiszen mindössze tizennyolc éves volt – mögött állt meg, és hirtelen előkapta fegyverét. A pisztoly csöve egyenesen a fiú tarkójának szegeződött, mire annak hatalmasra tágultak szemei, de nem mozdult meg és nem is szólt semmit. Tudta, egyetlen rossz mozdulatért az életével fizethet.

\- Szeretnék kérdezni tőled valamit – szólalt meg szenvtelenül Aoi, úgy, mintha csak az időjárásról csevegne éppen. - Mondd csak, mi is volt a feladat, amit múlt héten tőlem kaptál?

\- Kuroyama Aiko meggyilkolása – mondta halkan a fiú.

\- Pontosan – bólintott Aoi. - Ehhez képest te mit csináltál? Kivégezted az egész családját! Négy embert öltél meg teljesen feleslegesen.

\- Nem arról van szó, hogy nem végzel szép munkát – szólalt meg hirtelen Kyo, aki az asztalfőn Aoi mellett kapott helyet, szemközt Hazukival, és eddig a többiekhez hasonlóan csendben figyelte az eseményeket. - Úgy takarítasz magad után, mintha világ életedben ezt csináltad volna. Precíz vagy és pontos, jól bánsz a fegyverekkel, ugyanakkor túlbuzgó is. Rengeteg lehetőség rejlik benned, de ha így folytatod...

\- Akkor a saját halálos ítéleted írod alá – fejezte be a mondatot embere helyett Aoi, és kibiztosította a kezében tartott Browningot, mire a fiú nyelt egyet. 

\- Aoi-san, kérlek! - állt fel hirtelen Hazuki, de a jakuza vezér egyetlen pillantással elnémította.

\- Tudod, kölyök, az ilyen kis magánakciókkal nem csak a saját életed sodrod veszélybe. Mondd csak, milyen érzés, ha pisztolyt szegeznek a tarkódnak? Mert, csak hogy tudd, te is éppen ugyanezt csinálod velem, az nagybátyáddal, mindenkivel ebben a teremben. - A fiú erre megremegett. - Tudod, mi a te nagy szerencséd? Az, hogy tehetséges vagy, ahogy azt Kyo is említette. Ráadásul bátor, a legtöbben a te korodban összehugyoznák magukat, ha fegyvert szegeznének a fejüknek. Ezt értékelem. De jegyezd meg nagyon jól, amit mondok: ha továbbra is folytatod a túlkapásokat, nem csak a saját életednek mondhatsz búcsút, hanem Hazukiénak is, hiszen ő vállalta a felelősséget érted, amikor csatlakozni engedtelek a szervezethez. Megértetted?

\- Igen, Aoi-sama – mondta halkan a fiú, miközben az asztallapon tartott kezei ökölbe szorultak.

\- Helyes – bólintott a fekete hajú férfi, és eltette fegyverét, majd előkapott mellényzsebéből egy borítékot, és elegáns mozdulattal letette az asztalra, a fiú elé. - A következő megbízásod. Ezt már ne szúrd el, különben személyesen gondoskodom róla, hogy a halálodért könyörögj, Amano!

A fiú egy bólintással jelezte, hogy megértette. Aoi megigazította öltönyét, és visszasétált a helyére.

\- Most pedig térjünk vissza az üzlethez – mondta, ajkaihoz emelve kristálypoharát, melyet Franciaországból importált vízzel töltött meg számára asszisztense. - A tajvaniak, úgy hallom, némi fejfájást okoztak néhányatoknak mostanában. Sikerült rendezni ezeket az ügyeket?

A gyűlés további része unalmasan telt. Aoi, bár látszólag minden embere beszámolóját érdeklődve hallgatta végig, valójában cseppet sem figyelt oda mondanivalójukra. Csak gépiesen bólogatott – még szerencse, hogy pókerarca és unott arckifejezése meglehetős sok hasonlóságot mutatott egymással, így a teremben lévők közül senkinek sem tűnt fel teljes érdektelensége. A férfi gondolatait ugyanis csak és kizárólag Reita kötötte le, a fiú, aki otthon várta.

Gondolatai folyton a reggeli csók felé terelődtek. Még soha életében nem érzett így – ha csak arra gondolt, milyen édesek voltak a fiú ajkai, a szíve hevesebben kezdett dobogni. Nem értette magát, hiszen, bár Reita igazán szemrevaló volt, ő is csak egy átlagos fiú volt a sok közül.

Amikor végre véget ért a hosszú tanácskozás, szokatlan módon éppen Aoi volt az, aki elsőként felpattant, hogy hazasiessen, pedig ő szokott lenni az utolsó. Elhaladt Hazuki mellett, egy jelentőségteljes pillantást vetve a férfira, aki értette a célzást: beszélnie kell az unokaöccsével. A család fejének nem is kellet volna erre utasítania, amúgy is le akart ülni a fiúval, mert kezdte félteni.

\- Shinji! - intette magához, mire a fiú engedelmesen odalépett széke mellé, és leguggolt, hogy jól hallhassa Hazuki egészen halk szavait. - Biztos, hogy meg fogod tudni oldani ezt a feladatot?

\- Persze, bácsikám – bólintott komolyan a fiú.

\- Idefigyelj, kölyök, féltelek – mondta ki a nyilvánvalót a férfi. - Nem akarod Shiroyama Yuu-t magadra haragítani, ezt hidd el nekem. Amikor előálltál az ötlettel, hogy te is csatlakozni akarsz a köreinkhez, okkal elleneztem. A szüleid nem örülnének, ha...

\- A szüleim meghaltak – szakította félbe őt erélyesen Shinji. - Mégpedig éppen az olyan emberek miatt, akik a japán rendőrség tehetetlensége okán szabadon mászkálnak. Szóval kurvára ne szólj bele, hogy mit csinálok!

\- Vigyázz a szádra! - csattant fel Hazuki, mire a teremben lévők egy pillanatra feléjük fordultak, ám szinte azonnal tapintatosan visszatértek saját beszélgetéseikhez. Egyikük sem akart beleszólni más családi ügyeibe. - Shinji, hidd el, én nem akarok neked rosszat – halkult el újra a férfi hangja. - Csupán féltelek.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott a fiú. - De semmi szükség rá. Tudok magamra vigyázni.

\- Mindenesetre ne csinálj ebből az egészből személyes bosszúhadjáratot. És ne is hidd magad valamiféle hősnek, aki megtisztítja Japánt a bűnözőktől – ez itt kőkemény üzlet, amiben nincs helye az érzelmeknek, és el fog jönni a pillanat, amikor olyasvalakit is likvidálnod kell, aki egyáltalán nem érdemel halált.

\- Tisztában vagyok vele – nézett nagybátyja szemébe Shinji. Komoly tekintete kőkemény határozottságról árulkodott.

\- Remélem is – nézett rá szúrósan Hazuki.

\- Most iskolába kell mennem – állt fel a fiú. - Majd írj egy igazolást az osztályfőnöknek, hogy miért késtem!

\- Jó-jó – nevetett Hazuki. Abszurdnak tartotta, hogy az ő most már teljes jogú bérgyilkos unokaöccse még mindig egy iskolásfiú, aki ráadásul még egészen jó tanuló is. - Jut eszembe, megkerült a két barátod, akik eltűntek?

\- Nem – rázta a fejét a fiú. - Eddig semmi hír se Kairól, se Reitáról. Azt mondják, hamarosan a rendőrség minket is ki fog kérdezni.

\- Azt szülői beleegyezés nélkül nem tehetik meg – vont vállat Hazuki. - Különben meg, ha elkezdenek utánad szaglászni, és rá is jönnek, hogy kapcsolatban állsz a Shiroyama családdal, nem mernek majd túl sokat kérdezősködni. Több eszük van annál, mint hogy ujjat húzzanak a jakuzával.

\- Őszintén szólva magasról teszek rá, hogy szaglásznak-e utánam, vagy sem – húzta száját Shinji. - Engem csak az érdekel, hogy előkerüljenek a barátaim.

A fiú ezzel felvette táskáját, meghajolva elköszönt a teremben jelenlévőktől, és kisietett az ajtón. Hazuki egy hosszú percig csak bámult utána némán, mígnem egy gyengéd kéz, mely végigsimított alkarján, ki nem szakította őt gondolatai közül.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy tényleg rendben lesz? - kérdezte a kéz tulajdonosa, Hakuei, aki eddig némán ült Hazuki mellett.

\- Csak remélni tudom – sóhajtott a férfi, mire a másik egy szomorkás mosolyt eresztett meg felé.

\- Gyere, menjünk haza! Ha szépen kérsz, ma talán úgy teszek, mintha a gondos kis asszonykád lennék, és főzök valamit.

\- Szóval meg akarsz mérgezni, mi? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Hazuki. Egy pillanatig csak nézte a másikat, majd összekulcsolta kezeiket. Tekintete elidőzött tetoválásaikon, melyek nem csupán a jakuza iránti hűségüket, hanem az egymás iránti elkötelezettségüket is jelképezték, hiszen egytől egyig egymásnak csinálták őket. - Ha Shinji bajba kerül...

\- Kérned sem kell, tudod, hogy segítek – mondta Hakuei olyan halkan, hogy más ne hallhassa meg, miről beszélnek.


	12. Barátok

Shinji gondolataiba mélyedten, szemöldökét gondterhelten ráncolva sétált be az iskola kapuján.

\- Tora! - üvöltötte hirtelen egy éles hang a fülébe, és egy pillanattal később hassal a földön találta magát, a hátán Miyavival.

\- A kurva életbe, finomabban, baszki! - kiáltott rá barátjára, miközben igyekezett kikászálódni alóla, mielőtt a nagy mamlasz megfojtaná. Közben megjelent Shou is, aki a fejét csóválva figyelte a jelenetet.

\- Gratulálok, tényleg! - csattant fel hirtelen, mire Miyavi kerek szemekkel, megszeppenten pislogva nézett fel rá a földről. - Kai és Reita ki tudja, hol vannak, te meg itt hülyéskedsz! Van neked szíved?

\- Bo... bocsánat – habogta döbbente a langaléta. Shou villámokat szóró tekintettel nézett le rá, ám ekkor elvonta a figyelmüket a többi diák izgatott morajlása. Körbenézve látták, hogy a fiúk egyöntetűen három fekete autó felé mutogatnak, melyek éppen most parkoltak le a kollégium előtt. Mind drága európai márka volt sötétített üvegekkel, vélhetően a legmodernebb extrákkal felszerelve. Az autók ajtaja szinte másodpercre pontosan egyszerre nyílt ki, és mindegyikből két-két fekete öltönyös, napszemüveget és headsetet viselő alak szállt ki.

\- Hát ezek meg...? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Tora.

\- Man in Black – vont vállat vicceskedve Miyavi, ám vigyora hamar eltűnt az arcáról, amikor az egyik öltönyös alak célirányosan megindult feléjük, majd megállt a fiúk előtt.

\- Amano Shinji-san, Ishihara Takamasa-san és Kohara Kazamasa-san? - szólította meg őket a férfi, mire ők csak bólintani tudtak. - Kérem, kövessenek!

\- Mégis hová? - kérdezte a döbbenetből elsőként magához térő Tora.

\- Egyelőre nem árulhatom el – mondta a férfi, majd előhúzott egy jelvényt, és felmutatta azt a fiúknak. - A nevem Miyawaki Wataru, a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal ügynöke vagyok. Ők a társaim – mutatott a háta mögé, és egyenként megnezevte a többi ügynököt.

\- Ennek... köze van Kai és Reita elrablásához? - pislogott Shou.

\- Amennyiben Suzuki Akirára és Uke Yutakára gondol, igen – bólintott az ügynök. - Ezért megkérem Önöket, kövessenek.

Miyavi volt az, aki először indult el, Tora szorosan a nyomában, ám Shou még hezitált egy percig. Végül is kiskorú volt, akit egy ügynök a szülei tudta és beleegyezése nélkül akart elvinni ki tudja, hová. Ugyanakkor, bármennyire is ijesztő volt a szituáció, mindenre képes lett volna, hogy visszakaphassa legjobb barátait.

A fiúk szótlanul ültek be a Wataru vezette autó hátsó ülésére, és egész út alatt egyikük sem szólt semmit, ahogy az elöl ülő két ügynök sem. A kocsik libasorban végighaladtak Tokió belvárosán, ügyesen kikerülve a legnagyobb forgalmat. Miyavi felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor elhaladtak a Budokan mellett, amikor pedig meglátták, tulajdonképpen merre is haladnak, mindannyiuknak elkerekedett a szeme.

Az autók egy pillanatra lefékeztek, míg az előttük feltűnő hatalmas fekete kapuk ki nem nyíltak, majd a sofőrök komótos tempóban végighaladtak egy hídon, hogy végül egy nagy udvaron álljanak meg. A fiúk értetlenkedve néztek fel a császári palotára.

\- Mit keresünk mi itt? - kérdezte Tora, de Wataru felemelt kézzel csendre intette. A fiúk az ügynökök nyomában kikászálódtak az autóból, és érdeklődve néztek körbe. Jártak ugyan ők már a császári palotánál újévkor, amikor az uralkodó üdvözölte népét, de sohasem jutottak az épülethez ennyire közel.

\- Ez gyors volt – szólalt meg egy hang mögöttük, mire a három fiú meglepetten fordult sarkon, hogy szembenézzenek Yuusukéval.

\- Suga-san? - nyögte Shou, ám a férfi nem méltatta válaszra, helyette összevont szemöldökkel nézett végig a három fekete autón.

\- Azt hittem, megegyeztünk abban, hogy kerüljük a feltűnést ezzel az üggyel kapcsolatban – mondta szárazon Watarunak, aki most először, mióta a fiúk látták, elmosolyodott.

\- Mit mondhatnék? - vont vállat. - Szeretem a hatásos belépőket.

\- Most az egyszer, könyörgöm, vedd komolyan a munkád! - csóválta a fejét a férfi.

\- De hát komolyan veszem! - forgatta a szemét az ügynök. - Mindenesetre most mennünk kell. Majd tájékoztatlak a fejleményekről.

\- Rendben – bólintott Yuusuke, majd, miután Wataru visszaszállt autójába, a fiúk felé fordult. - Kérlek, gyertek velem!

\- Mégis mi ez az egész, Suga-san? - vonta kérdőre őt Shou, miközben a férfi nyomában megindultak az épület bejárata felé.

\- Először is, tudnotok kell, hogy ami ma itt elhangzik, az szigorú államtitok – mondta Yuusuke, válla fölött pillanatva hátra a fiúkra. - Ha bármelyikőtök bárkinek akár csak egy szót is szól arról, amit hallani fog, hazaárulás lesz a vád ellene, és személyesen fogom garantálni, hogy börtönben rohadjon élete végéig.

A fiúk egyre inkább összezavarodtak. Miyavi összehúzott szemöldökkel vizslatta Yuusuke hátát, mígnem felfedezte a férfi övére függesztett két fegyvertáskát, bennük egy-egy pisztollyal. Könyökével megbökte Shou-t, fejével intve a fegyverek felé, mire a másik fiú szemei hatalmasra tágultak.

\- Mégis mi folyik itt, Suga-san? - kérdezte meg nyugalmat erőltetve magára, miközben két öltönyös, fegyvert viselő férfi között besétáltak az ajtón. Egy pillanatra a három fiú megtorpant, és csodálattal néztek végig a palota csodálatos belső berendezésén, melyet most láttak életükben először.

\- Hamarosan mindent meg fogtok érteni, de ez nem folyosótéma – mondta megenyhült hangon Yuusuke, magához intve három férfit, akik eddig a fal mellett várakoztak. A testőrök sűrű bocsánatkérések közepette megmotozták a három fiút, csak azután haladhattak tovább a folyosón.

\- Szóval ön... császári testőr? - szólalt meg hirtelen Tora, mire Yuusuke csak egy komor bólintással jelezte, hogy így van.

\- Reita soha nem is mondta – jegyezte meg Shou, mire Yuusuke sóhajtott egyet. Már szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon valamit, ám hirtelen egy mély és határozott hang zavarta meg őket.

\- Köszönöm, Suga-san. Innen átveszem. - Yuusuke a fiúk válla fölött kérdő pillantást vetett a hang tulajdonosára, mire a három diák követve tekintetét megfordult. Egy fél percig csak döbbenten pislogtak a férfira, aki előttük állt, sőt, Shou szó szerint úgy tátogott, mint egy hal.

\- Ahogy kívánja, felség – hajolt meg Yuusuke.

A császár rámosolygott a fiúkra. Tora erre magához tért, mélyen meghajolt, és sóbálvánnyá vált barátait bokán rúgta, hogy ők is kövessék példáját.

\- Izé... felség – habogta Shou. - Igazán megtisztelő, hogy... izé, hogy találkozunk.

\- Részemről a megtiszteltetés – biccentett a férfi. - Ha javasolhatom, folytassuk inkább a társalgást a dolgozószobámban – mondta, mire Yuusuke kinyitott egy ajtót a folyosó jobb oldalán.

A fiúk hezitálva követték a császárt, aki belépve hellyel kínálta őket íróasztalával szemben. Yuusuke maga is belépett a szobába, becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, és a fal mellé állva figyelte az eseményeket.

\- Meg kell ígérniük nekem, hogy ami ma itt elhangzik, az köztünk marad. Ez az ügy, ha kitudódna, rossz fényt vetne a császári családra, külföld felé pedig az egész országra – nézett végig a fiúkon a császár, mire azok bólintottak. Az uralkodó sóhajtott egyet. Minden rosszul sült el. Erre egyikük sem számított, és most csak remélni tudta, hogy Akira barátai megértőek lesznek. - Nos, nem tudom, hogyan is kezdhetnék bele, szóval egyszerűen csak kimondom: a fiam, a koronaherceg, eltűnt.

A három fiú értetlenül pislogott a császárra. Ismét csak Tora volt az, aki először tért magához, és tette fel a kérdést, mely mindannyiukat foglalkoztatta:

\- Bocsásson meg, felség, de nem értem. Mi közünk van nekünk ehhez? Hiszen nem ismerjük személyesen Őfelségét...

\- Dehogynem – sóhajtott ismét a császár. - Minden nap látjátok az iskolában.

A fiúk egy fél percig értetlenül meredtek a férfira, majd egyszerre kiáltottak fel:

\- Na ne!

\- Az... nem lehet – motyogta döbbenten Shou.

\- De hát mégis hogyan...?! És miért? - pislogott Tora, miközben Miyavi csak tátogott, mint a halak az akváriumban. Ez a nap tele volt döbbenetes meglepetésekkel.

A császár egy darabig csak nézte a fiúkat, hagyta, hadd dolgozzák fel a hírt, majd amikor látta, hogy döbbenetük némiképpen alábbhagyott, hátradőlt a székében, összeérintette két kezének ujjbegyeit, és beszélni kezdett.

\- Tudjátok, lehet, hogy kívülről úgy tűnik, a császári család kiváltságos helyzetben van. Itt élünk ebben a gyönyörű palotában, folyton utazunk, alapítványokat vezetünk, ösztöndíjakat adunk át, ünnepségeken veszünk részt... Azt hiszem, az átlagember számára ez egyet jelent a fényűző, gondtalan élettel, de korántsincs így. Ez a hely sokkal inkább olyan, mint egy börtön. Egy arany madárkalitka. A média, a japán nép folyton figyel, nekünk pedig meg kell felelnünk minden elvárásuknak, a legjobb arcunkat és csak azt mutatni a külföldi és a belföldi politikusok felé is. Nincs magánéletünk, ahogy nincs választásunk sem, hogy mihez kezdjünk az életünkkel.

\- Ti el sem tudjátok képzelni, hogy milyen magányos lehet egy gyerek ezek között a falak között. Akirának nem voltak barátai, a testvére sokkal idősebb volt nála, ami még kisgyerekeknél sokat számít... Szeretett volna ő is játszani a többi gyerekkel, és egy kicsit megszökni a palota falai közül, én pedig engedtem neki. Kitaláltuk Reitát, egy alteregót, akinek az álarca mögé elbújhatott. Csak néhányan tudtak róla, így a fiam élhette a mindennapi iskolások életét – mondta halkan a császár. - Lehet, hogy hiba volt, de apaként meg akartam neki adni azt, amire a legjobban vágyott: a szabadságot, még ha csak ideiglenesen is.

\- És közben mindenkit becsaptak – szólalt meg Shou, akit úgy tűnt, csak egy hajszál választ el a sírástól. - Minket is. Akit a barátunknak hittünk...

\- A barátotok is – vágott közbe a császár. - Nézzétek, fiúk, tudom, hogy ezt nehéz feldolgozni, és valószínűleg most össze is vagytok zavarodva, sőt, haragudtok Akirára, de higgyétek el, soha nem tekintett rátok másként, mint a legjobb barátaira.

\- De hát... nem is árulta el, hogy ki ő – motyogta Shou, mire a császár sóhajtott egyet.

\- Nem, mert nem tehette, ez volt az egyik feltétele annak, hogy a kollégiumban tanulhasson – magyarázta a férfi. - Folyton lelkiismeret furdalása volt miatta. El akarta nektek mondani, de az érettségiig nem tehette, és köztünk legyen szólva, az volt a legnagyobb félelme, hogy amikor a ballagásotok után elárulja nektek, ki is ő valójában, hátat fogtok neki fordítani.

\- Ugyan, miért tennénk?! - csattant fel Miyavi. - Hiszen Rei-chan a barátunk!

A császár szája szeglete megremegett a becenév hallatán. Nem sokan becézték a fiát, főleg nem Rei-channak.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom – bólintott. - Kérlek, ne haragudjatok rá, amiért eltitkolta előletek a kilétét! Nem állt szándékában becsapni titeket. Higgyétek el, a világot jelentitek neki, amikor kettesben vagyunk, vagy hármasban az édesanyjával, csak rólatok beszél, és olyankor kivirul teljesen.

\- De ha eltitkolta, ki ő, akkor sok minden mással kapcsolatban is hazudott – motyogta Shou, mire Tora megcsóválta a fejét. Úgy tűnt, éppen az, aki a legokosabb volt közülük, nem értette, mi is történt.

\- Nem hazudott – rázta meg a fejét a császár. - Ha pedig arra vagy kíváncsi, megjátszotta-e magát előttetek, azt kell mondanom, nem. Tudjátok, egy császári családtag nem mutathatja ki úgy az érzelmeit, mint az átlagember. Mindig a protokoll az első. Gondoljatok csak bele, két éve, amikor elvesztette a bátyját, nem sírhatott a temetésén, mert az nem lett volna helyénvaló. Nem mehet el egy rockkoncertre, mert egy császári sarj nem hallgat lázadó zenét. Veletek viszont igazán önmaga lehetett.

A fiúk némán meredtek maguk elé. Aztán, néhány perccel később, Tora volt az, aki megtörte a csendet.

\- Meddig akarta ezt csinálni? Úgy értem, Reitaként élni.

\- Az érettségiig – felelte a császár. - Tovább nem is akarta, de nem is engedhettük volna meg.

\- Felség, én ezt nem értem – mondta halkan a fiú. - Azt hittem, jobban vigyáznak a trónörökösre ennél.

\- Ne feledd, Akira a másodszülött fiam. Két évvel ezelőttig azt hittük, sosem lesz belőle császár. - Az uralkodó homlokát ráncolva meredt az asztallapra. - Előtte nem éreztük szükségét a fokozott óvatosságnak. Ráadásul, mivel mindenki azt hitte róla, hogy átlagos fiú, úgy véltük, kevesebb veszély leselkedik rá az iskolában, mint itt, a palotában. Tudom, hogy két évvel ezelőtt nem lett volna szabad engednem, hogy folytassuk ezt a... _játékot_ , de a bátyja halála teljesen összetörte Akirát. Soha nem mondta ugyan, de mi láttuk rajta, hogy szüksége van arra a normális életre, amit közöttetek élhet. Ha ti nem vagytok... akkor nem is tudom, mi történt volna mostanra a fiammal. Nem csak a testvérét vesztette el, hanem a jövőjét is azon a napon, és az a felelősség, amit azóta a vállán kell hordoznia, egyáltalán nem könnyű.

\- De hát... császár lesz. Mi ez, ha nem kiváltság? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Shou.

\- Akira soha nem akart császár lenni. Mindig örült, hogy ő a másodszülött fiú. Egyszer talán majd megérted, miért – tárta szét karjait a férfi. - Még akkor sem, ha jobb császár válik majd belőle, mint én valaha is voltam, vagy mint a bátyja lehetett volna. Akirának ugyanis tehetsége van ahhoz, hogy meggyőzze az embereket, és mindehhez hatalmas szíve. Na és igazán jó politikus, a pókerarcát tanítani kéne.

\- Felség, engedjen meg még egy kérdést – nézett rá Tora, mire a császár bólintott. - Miért mondja most el mindezt nekünk?

\- Mert szeretném, ha segítenétek megtalálni a fiamat – mondta. - Ezt nem császárként, hanem apaként kérem tőletek.

A három fiú egymás szavába vágva ígérte meg, hogy számíthat rájuk az uralkodó.

\- De hogyan tudnánk segíteni? - kérdezte meg végül Shou, mire a császár Yuusukéra mutatott.

\- Ez már Suga-san asztala – állt fel. - Nekem most sajnos mennem kell, találkozóm van a miniszterelnökkel.

\- Gyertek velem, kérlek! - nézett a testőr a fiúkra, mire azok egy-egy meghajlással elköszöntek a császártól, majd követték a férfit ki a folyosóra.


	13. Összezavarodva

Reita elmélázva nézegette a színmintákat, amiket a lakberendező lerakott elé. A kis kartonlapok a fehér, a szürke és a sárga különböző árnyalataiban tündököltek, majdnem egyformák voltak, mégis mások. A szőke fiú megvakarta kendővel takart orrát, végül rábökött a hófehér lapra.

\- Ilyet szeretnék – mondta. Ugyan nem tudta, mennyi időt fog itt tölteni – remélte, minél kevesebbet –, mégis inkább hagyta, hogy a lakberendező kifaggassa az ízléséről. Juharszínű bútorokat választott magának, sötétkék padlószőnyeget és egyszerű, fehér falakat – olyan szobát, ami pontosan tükrözte az ő ízlését.

\- Jól haladtok? - lépett be hirtelen a nappaliba Aoi, mire Reita összerezzent. A lakberendező, Keiyuu és az a néhány háztartási alkalmazott, aki éppen arrafelé tevékenykedett, meghajolva köszöntötték a jakuzát, ám a döbbent Reita csak akkor követte a példájukat, amikor Aoi vetett rá egy ijesztő pillantást.

\- Igen, Shiroyama-sama, Reita-san most választotta ki a szobája falának színét – mondta a lakberendező.

\- Remek. Ha végeztek, akkor elrabolnám a fiút – bólintott a férfi, mire az elegáns nő még egyszer meghajolt, összeszedte a színmintákat és a jegyzeteit, majd sietősen távozott. Keiyuu kiterelte a nappaliból az alkalmazottakat, majd megkérdezte, szüksége van-e Aoinak bármire. A jakuza csak megrázta a fejét, majd amint becsukódott az ajtó, lehuppant Reita mellé, félredobta nyakkendőjét, és a fiú ajkára tapadt. - Hiányoztál – suttogta, mire Reita gerincén végigfutott a hideg. Maga sem tudta, hogy kellemes vagy épp ellenkezőleg, kellemetlen borzongás volt-e ez.

\- Izé – fordította el a fejét Reita, kibújva Aoi öleléséből –, fehér színű falakat szeretnék a szobámba, remélem, az önnek is megfelel.

\- Nekem ugyan mindegy – legyintett a férfi. - Volt nálad a szabóm is?

\- Igen, még reggel – bólintott a fiú. Az idős férfi levette a méreteit, utána jó alaposan kifaggatta Reitát az ízléséről, majd elkezdte összeírni, milyen ruhákra lesz szükség a formálistól a szabadidőnadrágig. Ahogy a szőke fiú szemével végigfutotta a listát, megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy minimum egy kisebb vagyonba fog kerülni az a sok márkás, méretre igazított öltözet, és csak remélni tudta, hogy nem fogja őket végighordani, mielőtt kiszabadulna ebből a házból.

Napközben volt ideje gondolkodni, és arra jutott, egyelőre megpróbálja az engedelmes ölebet játszani, hogy Aoi bizalmába férkőzhessen. Ez tűnt a legjobb, legkevésbé kockázatos taktikának. Remélte, hogy a palota biztonsági szolgálata, a rendőrség és a titkosszolgálat már keresi őt, de abban biztos volt, hogy Yuusuke és a párja már mindenképpen nyomoznak az ügyben. A testőre soha nem hagyta volna magára egy ilyen helyzetben, még akkor is, ha semmi nyom nincs, amin elindulhatna, ő keresi, erre az életét tette volna. Yuusuke és az ő kapcsolata igazán különleges volt, főleg, mióta két évvel ezelőtt a testőr helyette kapott golyót, megmentve ezzel az életét.

\- Remélem, ettél, és Keiyuu mindenben rendelkezésedre állt – szakította ki gondolatai közül Aoi hangja. Reita bólintott, igazából a kiszolgálásra nem lehetett panasza, ugyanúgy ugrálták őt körül a ház alkalmazottai, mint a palotában, ám itt fogoly volt, a bejárati ajtó közelébe sem mehetett, és nem hagyták egyedül, csak akkor, ha vécére ment. Ráadásul csak Aoi fürdőszobáját használhatta, ahol nem volt nyitható ablak, és a férfi hálószobájának ablakai csak bukóra nyíltak – Reita reggel, amikor a jakuzafőnök elment otthonról, megpróbálta kinyitni, de nem tudta volna kipréselni magát a szűk résen, azon legfeljebb egy kismacska fért volna át.

\- Igen, nagyon segítőkész volt – mondta. - Aoi-sama – tette gyorsan hozzá, nehogy felidegesítse a férfit.

\- Helyes – kezdte el combját simogatni Aoi. Úgy tűnt, egy percig sem tud megmaradni Reitával egy légtérben anélkül, hogy ne érjen hozzá. A fiú nagy levegőt vett, próbálta ellenkezés nélkül tűrni, hogy a hosszú ujjak a nadrágján táncoljanak, de nehéz volt. Igen, Aoi vonzotta őt, ugyanakkor taszította. Rettegett tőle, és nem akart vele lefeküdni.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? - szaladt ki a száján, mielőtt még megállíthatta volna magát, de ez legalább arra jó volt, hogy egy időre másra terelje Aoi figyelmét a testén kívül.

\- Mondd csak, Rei-chan! – mosolygott rá a jakuza, abbahagyva simogatását.

\- Miért... miért kapok saját szobát és ruhákat? Miért nem csak...

\- Miért nem hagyom, hogy a földön aludj a szobám sarkában és meztelenül járj-kelj a házban, mint valami kis háziállat vagy egy szakadt, semmire sem jó rabszolga? - villant meg Aoi szeme. - Ezt nem kérdezheted komolyan! Megmondtam neked, hogy nem az a célom, hogy bántsalak. Megvettelek, de nem azért, hogy halálra kínozzalak, hanem azért, hogy szórakoztass engem. Végtére is csinos fiú vagy, és nem is tűnsz butának, talán még el is fogunk tudni beszélgetni erről-arról. Szögezzük le most, Reita, tőlem megkapsz mindent, többet is, mint amiről valaha álmodtál, ha jó fiú leszel, két dolog kivételével.

\- Mi az a két dolog? - nyelt egy nagyot a fiú, mire Aoi végigsimított az arcán.

\- A szabadságod és a szerelmem. Ezeken kívül bármit kérhetsz tőlem – mondta komoly hangon a férfi, mire Reita furcsálkodva nézett rá. A szabadságot értette, sejtette, hogy a jakuza nem fogja csak úgy önként elengedni, mindenképpen meg kell majd szöknie, hacsak a hatóságok nem találnak rá előbb, de arról fogalma sem volt, miért említette meg a szerelmet is a férfi. Hiszen Reita soha nem tudna szeretni egy ilyen embert – ugyan ki esne bele a fogvatartójába, egy olyan emberbe, aki csupán játéknak tekinti az élő, lélegző, érző embereket? - Megértetted, amit mondtam? - kérdezte hirtelen Aoi, mire Reita összerezzent.

\- Igen... Aoi-sama – motyogta, mire a jakuza feltápászkodott és nyújtózkodni kezdett. Izmos vállán, karcsú derekán megfeszült a fekete ing, miközben kiropogtatta végtagjainak zsibbadt izületeit. Reita azon kapta magát, hogy tátott szájjal figyeli.

\- Semmi kedvem dolgozni, de muszáj lesz – morogta a jakuza maga elé. - Szívesebben szórakoznék veled, de addig is, míg elkészülök, gyere velem, hogy ne legyen olyan unalmas!

Reita szó nélkül állt fel és követte a férfit a dolgozószobába. Aoi bekapcsolta a számítógépet, bejelentkezett, majd intett Reitának, hogy hozzon egy széket és üljön mellé. A fiú így is tett. Megpróbálta ellesni a férfi jelszavát, de az olyan gyorsan gépelt, hogy lehetetlen lett volna megállapítani, melyik billentyűket és milyen sorrendben ütötte le, így csak figyelte, hogyan jelenik meg a - cseppet sem meglepő módon – fekete háttérkép és a kis ikonok a képernyőn. Aoi rákattintott a levelezőprogram kis borítékjára, és elmélázva kezdte el olvasgatni e-mailjeit. Reita, ha nem is akarta volna tudni, akkor is látta volna, hogy nyolcvan fölött volt az olvasatlan levelek száma Aoi postafiókjában. Ez megnyugtatta: így legalább a férfi hosszú ideig békén fogja őt hagyni, gondolta.

\- Tudod, hogy mivel foglalkozom, igaz? - kérdezte meg a férfi, miközben kitörölt egy reklámlevelet, amiben viagrát akartak rásózni.

Reita félénken bólintott.

\- Megmutatom, hogy megy ez az üzlet a modern időkben – pillantott rá szeme sarkából Aoi, megeresztve egy gonosz kis vigyort. Reita nem volt biztos benne, hogy tudni akarja, de azért megint bólintott. - Régen sötét sikátorokban bonyolították ezeket az üzleteket, a pénz aktatáskákban és papírzacskókban cserélt gazdát, de rájöttem, hogy ez a módszer ma már túl körülményes mindenki számára. Az ügyfelek ahhoz vannak szokva, hogy mindent el tudnak intézni a számítógépen: részvényeket vesznek, megrendelik a vacsorát, videotelefonálnak külföldre, ha a partnereikkel akarnak tárgyalni, online fizetik a számláikat. Ráadásul az internetet még ma sem tudják teljes körűen ellenőrizni, miközben egy sötét sikátorban egy túlbuzgó járőr bármikor rajtakaphatja az embert. Ezért alkottam meg ezt.

Aoi megnyitott egy weblapot, ami első ránézésre egy hangszerbolt és lemezkiadó vállalat honlapja volt. Reita felvonta a szemöldökét, amikor meglátta a logót a fejlécen, és ekkor jött rá, hogy ő már hallotta Shiroyama Yuu nevét. Ő maga is gyakran rendelt húrokat és CD-ket erről az oldalról, ráadásul Toráékkal azt tervezték, küldenek Aoi kiadójának egy demót, hátha felfedezik az együttesüket. Ugyanis Shiroyama Yuu vállalkozása az ország egyik legnagyobb könnyűzenével foglalkozó cége volt – látszólag.

\- Na de... Aoi-sama, csak nem ebből él?

\- Dehogy – legyintett a fekete hajú. - Ez csak egy álca, bár tény, elég nagy bevételem származik a zeneiparból is, és jól jön ez a cég, amikor el kell számolnom az adóhatóságok felé a vagyonommal.

\- Aha... - motyogta a fiú, még mindig döbbenten bámulva a képernyőt. Ha tudta volna, hogy bérgyilkosokat támogat, valahányszor vesz magának valamit ezen a weblapon, inkább lejárta volna a lábát Shibuyában, hogy beszerezhesse kedvenc húrjait a basszusgitárjához.

\- Rukinak is van egy hasonló honlapja, csak az designer ruhákkal és kiegészítőkkel foglalkozik – magyarázta Aoi, mire Reita szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek. - A lényeg itt van, ni – mutatott a _„Kapcsolat”_ menüpontra a férfi. - Ha valaki ír egy e-mailt a vállalkozásomnak a megfelelő kulcsszavakkal, én tudni fogom, hogy ajánlatot, esetleg személyes találkozót akar valamelyik emberemmel. Ha pedig nem akar ezzel bajlódni, vagy szeretné kilétét titokban tartani, kitölti a _„Tehetséges zenészeket keresünk”_ menüpontban a megfelelő mezőket, amit szintén a postafiókomba továbbít a rendszer.

Aoi rá is kattintott az említett menüpontra. A kis kitöltendő ív nem tűnt gyanúsnak, ha az ember nem tudta, miről is van szó: nevet, címet, magasságot, súlyt és hasonló adatokat kért, valamint volt kép- és videófeltöltés opció is.

\- De honnan tudja, hogy valaki nem zenésznek jelentkezik, hanem... mást akar – fejezte be sután a mondatot Reita.

\- Látod, itt alul van egy _„Bemutatkozás”_ mező. Az ügyfeleim pontosan tudják, mit írjanak ide, ha el akarnak tenni valakit láb alól, vagy el akarják raboltatni. A rendszer a kulcsszavak alapján szortírozza a leveleket, ami valódi munka, azt én kapom meg, ami pedig tényleg valami kölyök jelentkezését tartalmazza, csak a kiadóhoz jut el. - mondta. - Én pedig átnézem, szortírozom a leveleimet, majd eldöntöm, hogy teljesíthetőek-e a rendelések, és ha igen, mibe kerül.

Aoi letette tálcára a böngésző ablakot, és újra megnyitotta a levelezést. Rákattintott az egyik levélre, hogy példán keresztül tudja megmutatni Reitának, hogyan is zajlik a dolog. A fiú legnagyobb meglepetésére egy ránézésre ötéves kislány képe jelent meg a monitoron, aki ismerősnek tűnt számára valahonnan. Amikor az adatok között meglátta a nevét, elkerekedett a szeme. Hiszen ez Naoshima Kaoru volt, Tokió rendőrfőkapitányának kislánya. Decemberben egy estélyen találkoztak, a kislány akkor odament hozzá, és mielőtt az apja rendre inthette volna, felkérte az ifjú herceget táncolni. Ő pedig nem utasította vissza, annyira aranyos volt.

– Na tessék, már megint egy gyerek – sóhajtott Aoi. – Ezt a kislányt valaki mindig meg akarja öletni, nem csoda, az apja mindenkinek a bögyében van, mióta hadat üzent a tokiói alvilágnak.

Reita riadtan kapta fel a fejét. Nem tudta elképzelni, miért akarna bárki megöletni egy ilyen aranyos és ártatlan kis teremtést. Nem fért a fejébe, hogy lehet valaki ilyen szívtelen.

\- Nyugi, ne nézz így rám! – nevetett Aoi. – Az ilyesmit mindig visszautasítom. Gyerekeket legfeljebb elraboltatni engedek, de azt is csak indokolt esetben. Nem érdekel, ki az ügyfél, vagy hogy milyen mély a zsebe, én nem vágóhidat üzemeltetek. Nem öletek meg mindenkit, akire megrendelést kapok. Ha így lenne… nos hát, csak a tegnapi napon ötvenhárom felkérést kaptam, hogy tegyük el láb alól Ő Császári Felségét, nem is beszélve a feleségéről, a fiáról, meg a japán kormány nagy részéről. – Reitát ekkor kirázta a hideg. Furcsa volt tudni, hogy mennyien meg akarják őket öletni. Ugyan tudta, hogy bizonyára vannak, akik szívesen látnák őket holtan irigységből vagy politikai érdekből, soha nem is sejtette, hogy ennyire sok emberről lehet szó. Hiszen mindenki azt mondta, hogy ő is és az apja is nagy népszerűségnek örvend a nép körében. Az is furcsa volt számára, hogy így, éppen ezen az emberen keresztül akarták őket eltenni láb alól. Csupán a szerencsén múlott, hogy Aoi nem ment bele ezekbe az üzletekbe. – Persze az előfordul, hogy egy-egy minisztert likvidálunk, mert szükséges. De azért mi sem vagyunk bolondok. Az országnak működnie kell, nem? 

\- Felesleges megöletni a kormány bármelyik tagját. Úgyis lemondanak, mielőtt még elérné őket a golyó, nem? – csúszott ki Reita száján, mire Aoi hatalmasat nevetett. 

\- Mondasz valamit.

\- De... - kezdett bele óvatosan a fiú –, a császári családot miért nem likvidálják, ha ennyi felkérést kap rá?

\- Szerinted mi történne ebben az országban, ha a Krizantém Trón örökös nélkül maradna? - kérdezett vissza Aoi.

\- Kitörne a káosz – felelte Reita. Nem volt nehéz megválaszolni ezt a kérdést. - A japán jen árfolyama zuhanni kezdene, a parlamenti ülések nem szólnának másról, mint kicsinyes hatalmi harcokról, mert mindenki, aki csak rokonságban áll a császári családdal, magának követelné a trónt...

\- Bizony – bólintott a férfi. - A politikai bizonytalanság egyenes út a gazdasági visszaeséshez, márpedig egy ilyen üzlet, mint az enyém, vagy Rukié, akkor virágzik legjobban, ha az ország bel- és külpolitikai helyzete stabil. Szóval érdekünk, hogy a trón ne maradjon várományos nélkül. Hozzáteszem, a mi szervezeteink gyökerei a középkorba nyúlnak vissza, és minden vezető esküt tesz arra is, hogy védelmezi a császári családot.

Reita rábámult a férfira. Már-már fontolgatta, hogy leveszi a kendőjét, és bevallja, ki ő valójában, amikor Aoi hirtelen folytatta:

\- Persze azért szívesen megszorongatnám egyszer az uralkodó tökeit. Két évvel ezelőtt meggyőzte a parlamentet, hogy szavazzanak meg egy a szervezett bűnözés elleni törvényt, ami akkor eléggé visszavetette néhány hónapra az üzletemet. Ha teszem azt, nem lenne túl kockázatos elrabolni a feleségét és a fiát, biztosan olyan váltságdíjat kérnék tőle, amiért mélyen az államkasszába nyúlhatna, és akkor aztán magyarázkodhatna a médiának és a minisztereknek, hogy hová is tűnt az a pénz.

Reita tekintete erre elsötétült. Ezt hallva rájött, nem kockáztathatja meg, hogy ebben a házban bárki rájöjjön arra, ki is ő valójában. Ha az apját az ő életével zsarolnák, az katasztrofális helyzethez vezetne.

\- Hadd kérdezzem meg, amikor két éve fegyverrel támadtak a császári családra, és megölték a koronaherceget, azt is ön szervezte meg? - tette fel az őt legjobban foglalkoztató kérdést a fiú.

\- Isten ments! - legyintett bosszúsan Aoi. Homloka közepén mély ránc jelent meg, ahogy Reitára nézett. - Akkoriban voltak néhányan, akikben megbíztam annyira, hogy rájuk bízzam ezt a postafiókot. Ők válaszoltak a levelekre, szervezték meg a találkozókat, küldték ki terepre a legjobb embereimet, behajtották a díjakat, nekem csak annyi volt a dolgom, hogy biztosítsam, az egész olajozottan működik. Ment is minden, egészen addig, míg valamelyik tökkelütött nem vállalta el mindkét herceg megölését. Még szerencse, hogy csak egyiküket találta el a mesterlövész, különben most valóban nem lenne örököse Őfelségének.

Ez azért valamelyest megnyugtatta Reitát. Legalább nem ennek az embernek a lelkén száradt szeretett bátyja halála, legalábbis nem teljesen.

\- És hogyan válaszol ezekre a… felkérésekre? – kérdezte aztán, percnyi csendet követően.

\- Van két sablon levelem elmentve erre a célra, azokat küldöm ki a választól függően – magyarázta Aoi, és meg is mutatta Reitának. – Látod, itt vannak. Az egyik: _„Sajnálattal értesítjük, de kiadónknak nem áll módjában támogatni Önt”_ \- olvasta fel a férfi –, nyilvánvalóan ez az elutasító, a másikban pedig egy meghallgatás időpontjáról értesítjük őket, ez valójában egy határidő, addig kell elutalniuk vagy más módon eljuttatniuk hozzánk a pénzt. Előlegként az összeg felét kérjük, a többit a munka elvégzése után, de a régi, bejáratott ügyfelek egy idő után elkezdenek előre fizetni, mert tudják, hogy az embereim biztosan elvégzik a munkát.

Aoi felállt, és töltött magának egy italt, ami első ránézésre viszki lehetett, mégpedig a drága fajtából.

\- Nos, nekiállok végre a munkának, különben sosem fogok ágyba kerülni, márpedig úgy terveztem, hogy ma a szokásosnál is korábban lefekszem, lehetőleg veled.

Reita erre elsápadt és nyelt egy nagyot, kiérdemelve egy gúnyos kis kacajt Aoitól.


	14. Barátság

Miyavi, Shou és Tora Akira szobájában – pontosabban szólva lakosztályában – állt Yuusuke társaságában. Az íróasztalon politológiáról szóló könyvek hevertek, a falakon rocksztárok poszterei, egy-két kalligráfia, a nyugati stílusú, sötétkék baldachinos ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényen két fénykép: egy a császári családról, jobb oldalt a szemüveges, fekete hajú koronaherceggel, egy a barátokról, a bandáról, baloldalt a szőke, orrkendős Reitával. Az asztali lámpán egy orrkendő lógott, a fal mellett két basszusgitár, és rengeteg CD a polcokon. Olyan volt, mintha két ember élne itt: egy konzervatív, illemtudó, művelt fiú és egy örök lázadó tinédzser.

\- Még mindig nem tudom elhinni... Az egyik legjobb barátunk Japán trónörököse - motyogta Shou maga elé. - Ez egyszerűen hihetetlen!

\- Őfelsége azt mondta, hogy Akira herceg nem akar császári trónörökös lenni – nézett Yuusukéra Tora, mire a testőr gondterhelten bólintott egyet. Valahányszor ez a téma felmerült, mindig eszébe jutottak a két évvel ezelőtti események, amikor az ifjú herceg elveszítette bátyját.

Aznap Yuusuke gondolkodás nélkül rántotta a földre Akirát és védte saját testével a golyótól, mely, ha nem reagál elég gyorsan, végzett volna a császár kisebbik fiával is. A testőrnek meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy magát mentse, reflexszerűen cselekedett, minden teketóriázás nélkül hajlandó lett volna meghalni a fiúért. Súlyosan meg is sérült, ma is viselte a nyomát az esetnek, mégis, még a kórházban, a betegágyon fekve is csak a herceg biztonsága járt a fejében.

Mikor először látta viszont az ifjú herceget az incidenst követően, az teljesen össze volt törve. Nem is volt hajlandó elhagyni a szobáját, és ha Yuusukénak nem lett volna pótkulcsa vészhelyzet esetére, senki sem tudott volna bejutni hozzá. A fiú, mikor a testőr beszélni próbált vele, egyre csak azt ismételgette, hogy őt nem érdekli semmi, nem akar herceg lenni, pláne nem trónörökös, és hosszú időbe telt, míg végre rá tudták venni Akirát, hogy meggondolja magát.

Yuusuke nem is hibáztatta. Ő sem jelentkezett volna önként a feladatra.

\- Én tényleg nem értem őt – sóhajtott Shou, kiszakítva a testőrt gondolatai közül. - Mindene megvan, pénz, hírnév, hatalom, amit csak akar, a születése jogán, és neki ez mégsem elég. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire elkényeztetett?

Yuusuke összeszorította a fogait. Még szerencse, hogy az évek során megtanulta, hogyan uralkodjon magán, bár legszívesebben megragadta volna a fiút a grabancánál fogva, és tartott volna egy jó alapos fejmosást.

\- Először is, az utolsó, amit akarna, hogy hercegnek szólítsátok. Másodszor, ahogy azt már a császár is elmondta, nem az volt a célja, hogy becsapjon benneteket. - A testőr sóhajtott egy nagyot. - Adjatok egy kis időt magatoknak, és gondoljátok át jó alaposan ezt az egészet. Próbáljátok egy kicsit a mi szemszögünkből szemlélni a dolgot. Lehet, hogy nem volt szép dolog hazudni Őfelsége kilétéről, de igenis szükséges, és ha van egy kis eszetek, ezt ti is belátjátok majd. Ebben nincs semmi személyes, és higgyétek el – ezt nem tudom eléggé kihangsúlyozni –, a herceget folyamatosan gyötörte a bűntudat amiatt, mert titkolóznia kellett előttetek. Fontos számára a barátságotok.

\- Nem hinném, hogy annyira fontos lenne – motyogta az orra alatt Shou, mire Tora vetett rá egy megsemmisítő pillantást. Yuusuke inkább már nem is szólt semmit, ő megértette a fiú sértettségét, ahogy azt is, hogy némi idő elteltével minden bizonnyal rá fog jönni, hogy Akira valóban nem tehetett kivételt még a legjobb barátaival sem. Egyszerűen túl veszélyes lett volna.

\- Suga-san, minket most azért hoztak ide, mert valamiképpen tudunk Önöknek segíteni a keresésben, igaz? - szólalt meg Tora percnyi csöndet követően, mire a testőrség feje bólintott. - De mégis miben tudnánk mi segíteni? Semmit nem tudunk arról, hogy hol lehet Rei és Kai...

\- Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy ismerem eléggé ahhoz, hogy bármi hasznosat tudjak mondani – morogta az orra alatt Shou, de nem folytatta, miután Yuusuke vetett rá egy megsemmisítő pillantást.

\- Ne haragudjon Shou-ra, Suga-san! – szólalt meg Miyavi, mire minden tekintet felé fordult. Önmagához képest szokatlan komolysággal beszélt. - Mindannyian meg vagyunk rökönyödve, és okkal. Soha nem feltételeztük volna, hogy Reita herceg lehet. Alig beszélt az otthonáról és a családjáról, csak néha-néha ejtett meg félszavakat és lényegtelen megjegyzéseket, ezért persze gyanús volt, hogy valami ronda ügy lehet a háttérben. Mindig azt hittük, azért nem hív meg soha magukhoz, mert szégyellnivalója van. Például szegények, vagy buták a szülei, vagy iszákos az apja... Erre kiderül, hogy ő Japán következő császára.

Yuusuke sóhajtott egyet. Kezdett félni, hogy hasztalan leplezték le Akira kilétét a barátai előtt, és ez a beszélgetés nem lesz több, mint időpocsékolás. Ám ekkor Miyavi elmosolyodott, és folytatta:

\- De Rei a barátunk. És nem számít, hogy herceg vagy a sarki pék fia, mi tudjuk, ki ő. Ha mi lennénk bajban, ő is mindent megtenne, ami csak hatalmában áll, hogy segítsen felkutatni minket. Szóval mondja, mire van szüksége, hogy tudunk segíteni?

Yuusuke erre szélesen elmosolyodott. Nagy kő zuhant le a szívéről, bár még nem könnyebbült meg – addig nem is fog, míg a herceg újra nem lesz a palotában, mellette, ahol vigyázhat rá.

\- Információra lenne szükségünk. Ti jobban tudjátok, mit csinált Őfelsége az elrablása előtti órákban, hogy kivel beszélt, merre járt, mik voltak a szokásai. És arra kérnélek titeket, hogy segítsetek átkutatni a kollégiumi szobáját. Ez egy példátlan eset, és nem hagyhatjuk, hogy a média szagot fogjon, így nem a rendőrség, hanem a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal ügynökei foglalkoznak vele. Wataru – akarom mondani, Miyawaki-san –, vezeti a nyomozást, ő volt, aki idehozott titeket. Az ő csapata fogja az esetleges bizonyítékokat begyűjteni az iskolából is, de több szem többet lát, ti pedig könnyebben észrevehettek gyanús vagy furcsa, oda nem illő dolgokat, mint azok az ügynökök, akik nem is ismerik a Herceget.

Yuusuke szavaira mindhárom fiútól csupán egy-egy néma bólintás jött válaszul.

\- Nem fogok hazudni, ki kell hallgatnunk titeket, de nem akartunk egyikőtöket sem kellemetlen helyzetbe hozni – mondta a testőr. - Itt mindenképpen kellemesebb, mint a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatal kihallgatószobájában. Ha nem bánjátok, most egyenként, külön-külön hallgatnálak meg titeket, itt, a szomszéd szobában. Addig a többiek itt várakozhatnak. Megfelel így?

\- Persze – bólintott Tora, és két barátja is követte példáját, bár Shou-n látszott, hogy hezitál. Megfordult a fejében, hogy akár arra is hivatkozhatna, hogy kiskorú, így a japán törvények értelmében a szülei vagy törvényes gyámja jelenléte és beleegyezése nélkül nem hallgathatja ki semmilyen kormányszerv, ám végül mégis letett minderről. Bár haragudott Reitára, megértette, milyen nagy fontossággal bír, hogy a koronaherceg titka valóban titok maradjon. Nem csak Akira és a császári család érdeke diktálta ezt, hanem az egész országé. Végül ő volt az, aki elsőként követte Yuusukét a szomszédos szobába, hogy válaszoljon a kérdéseire.

A szoba sokkal kisebb volt, mint az előbbi helyiség, egyetlen kis asztal, három szék, egy iratszekrény és néhány a falra függesztett kép alkotta minden berendezését.

\- Ez itt Akira herceg dolgozószobája – magyarázta Yuusuke. - Bár az igazság az, hogy csak nagyon ritkán használja.

\- Gondolom, mivel folyton a suliban van... - motyogta Shou.

Yuusuke hellyel kínálta, mire ő lenyomta a fenekét az egyik meglehetősen kényelmes székre, a testőr pedig vele szemben foglalt helyet, de csak azután, hogy mindkettejüknek töltött egy-egy pohár vizet az asztal sarkán álló kristálykancsóból.

\- Mielőtt elkezdjük, szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy én most a Japán Császári Testőrség vezetőjeként, teljes jogkörben hallgatlak ki. Az ügy kényes mivolta miatt a beszélgetésünkről nem készítek semmilyen hang- vagy videófelvételt, jegyzetet, nem készül jegyzőkönyv – mondta komoran Yuusuke. - Amit még fontos tudnod, hogy nem mint gyanúsítottat, hanem mint tanút szeretnélek meghallgatni. Rendben?

Shou erre bólintott.

\- Már kezdtem megijedni, hogy esetleg minket gyanúsítanak – ismerte be.

\- Akkor nem engedtem volna, hogy a palotába hozassanak, és nem ilyen kényelmes körülmények között kerülne sor erre a beszélgetésre – nézett mélyen az iskolás fiú szemébe a testőr.

\- Igaz, erre magamtól is rájöhettem volna – eresztett meg egy halovány mosolyt Shou, amit Yuusuke viszonzott.

\- Nos, akkor vágjunk is bele. Legelőször is az érdekelne, mit tudsz arról, amit Őfelsége az elrablása előtti órákban csinált?

\- Randija volt egy lánnyal délután – mondta halkan Shou.

\- Azt tudod, kivel?

\- Igen, Akigawa Yumikóval. A szomszédos lánykollégiumban lakik. Azt hiszem, egy évvel fiatalabb nálunk.

\- Értem – bólintott Yuusuke. - Tudod, hová mentek?

\- Azt hiszem, moziba – mondta bizonytalanul Shou. Nem mert volna megesküdni rá. - Rei csak annyit mondott, amikor reggel összefutottunk, hogy a randi után Kaijal fog visszajönni a koleszba. Ő egy kis olasz étteremben dolgozik hétvégente, ott találkoztak.

Yuusuke újra csak bólintott, jelezve, hogy megértett és megjegyzett mindent, amit Shou mondott. Feltett még néhány általános kérdést Shou-nak, majd visszakísérte a hercegi lakosztályba, és behívta Miyavit a kis irodába. Neki is ugyanazokat a kérdéseket tette fel, mint a másik fiúnak, és tőle is ugyanazokat a válaszokat kapta. Gondoltaban már nem is igazán járt ott, bár természetesen mindent megjegyzett, amit a langaléta fiú mondott, de közben már a harmadik fiún gondolkozott.

Tora. _Amano Shinji._

Már akkor szemet szúrt neki a név, amikor Akira egy osztályba került a fiúval. Yuusuke ugyanis hivatalból ismerte a japán jakuza hálózatot, amennyire csak egy hozzá hasonló testőr ismerhette, minden lehetséges információt igyekezett róluk megszerezni a saját munkája megkönnyítésének érdekében, így nem csoda, hogy az Amano nevet olvasva az Akira iskolájába felvett diákok listáján az ösztönei azonnal riadót fújtak.

Negyedóra alatt kiderítette, hogy a fiú szülei valóban jakuzák voltak, és haláluk után Shinji gyámja a nagybátyja lett – egy igencsak ismert alvilági alak. Yuusukénak első dolga volt utánanézni mindennek, ami a fiúval volt kapcsolatos, kiderített róla mindent, amit csak lehetett, sőt, odáig merészkedett, hogy több alkalommal is követte őt, ám nem tudott meg semmit. Amano Shinji egy teljesen átlagos fiúnak tűnt, aki szeretett focizni és gitározni, egész jól tanult és hűséges barát volt. Hónapokig kutakodott utána Yuusuke, de a családján kívül semmi más gyanúsat nem talált vele kapcsolatban.

Végül is Shinji gyerek volt, emlékeztette ekkor magát, és úgy döntött, nem jelent veszélyt a hercegre. A fél szemét azért rajtatartotta, biztos, ami biztos alapon, és nem feledkezett meg arról, hogy a jakuza berkein belül általában öröklődött a szakma, az alvilági figurák gyerekei többsége maguk is bűnözőkké váltak, és sokszor korán, már tinédzserkorban elkezdték a „szakmát”.

Amikor azonban tudomást szerzett a koronaherceg elrablásáról, az első, akit Yuusuke gyanúsítani kezdett, Shinji volt. Megosztotta ezt az aggodalmát Wataruval is, aki azt tanácsolta, hogy ahelyett, hogy nyíltan gyanúsítottként hallgatják ki a fiút, őt is hozzák ide a palotába Akira többi osztálytársával együtt. A testőr nem díjazta túlságosan az ötletet, de belátta, jobb, ha nem teregeti ki a lapjait egyelőre. Csendes megfigyeléssel többet érhetnek el, mint nyílt gyanúsítgatással.

Miután végzett Miyavi kihallgatásával, Tora következett. Ugyanolyan udvariasan kínálta a fiút hellyel, mint két osztálytársát, és ugyanúgy töltött neki egy pohár vizet. Az arcán nem látszott semmi gondolataiból, pedig belülről fortyogott. Legszívesebben jól grabancon ragadta volna ezt a fiút, egy kicsit megszorongatta volna a torkát vagy a falnak kente volna a képét, hogy beszédre bírja, de visszafojtotta magában a már-már állatias ösztönt.

\- Kötelességem közölni veled, még mielőtt elkezdenénk, hogy én most a Japán Császári Testőrség vezetőjeként, teljes jogkörben hallgatlak ki – ismételte el immáron harmadszorra a kis felvezető szöveget. - Az ügy kényes mivolta miatt a beszélgetésünkről nem készítek semmilyen hang- vagy videófelvételt, jegyzetet, nem készül jegyzőkönyv. Amit még fontos tudnod, hogy nem mint gyanúsítottat, hanem mint tanút szeretnélek meghallgatni. Rendben?

\- Természetesen – bólintott a fiú. Yuusuke figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a három fiú közül ő volt az, aki látszólag a legkevésbé ideges, és az is ő volt, aki a leghamarabb fel tudta dolgozni a hírt, miszerint barátjuk Japán trónörököse. Ez nem tetszett neki, ám önmagában nem szolgált bizonyítékként Shinji bűnössége mellett.

\- Remek – bólintott a testőr. - Akkor kezdjünk is neki! Tudom, hogy már az iskola igazgatója és a rendőrség is feltette neked ezt a kérdést, de szeretném, ha elmondanád, mikor és hol láttad Yutakát és Őfelségét utoljára.

\- Kait péntek este láttam utoljára a mosdóban – mondta elgondolkodva. - Akirával együtt ebédeltem, utána ő elment egy lánnyal randizni.

\- Azt tudod, hová?

\- Shinjukuba. Azt sajnos nem tudom, pontosan hová – sóhajtott Tora.

\- És a lányt ismered? - tette fel a következő kérdést Yuusuke.

\- Igen, Akigawa-channal ment... A szomszéd koliban lakik.

Yuusuke örült, hogy ezekre a kérdésekre mindhárom fiútól ugyanazt a választ kapta. Persze tudta, hogy a tinédzsereknek bőven lett volna ideje megbeszélni, mit mondjanak, ha kérdezősködni kezdenek a hatóságok, ám sem Miyavi, sem Shou nem tűnt olyannak, akik könnyedén hazudnak egy Yuusukéhoz hasonló embernek. Torában már nem volt ennyire biztos, de igyekezett meggyőzni magát arról, hogy azért adhat a fiúnak egy esélyt.

\- Azt hiszem, őt is ki kéne hallgatniuk – jegyezte meg csak úgy mellesleg Tora. Yuusuke szeme erre megvillant.

\- Köszönöm, de tisztában vagyok vele, hogyan kell a munkámat végeznem – vetette oda, mire Shinji velvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Sajnálom, nem akartam... - emelte fel védekezőleg maga elé kezeit, ám a testőr a szavába vágott.

\- Mit nem akartál? Talán jó lenne, ha felfognád, hogy kivel beszélsz, és nem engednéd meg magadnak ezt a hangnemet. A császári testőrség vezetője vagyok, nincs szükségem arra, hogy egy olyan taknyos, mint te, kioktasson. - Lehet, hogy Tora nem akart bunkó lenni, ám Yuusuke képtelen volt higgadt maradni. A zsigereiben érezte, hogy ennek a fiúnak márpedig köze van a herceg elrablásához, és ezt be akarta bizonyítani mielőbb. - Inkább, ha már ilyen okosnak hiszed magad, mondd el szépen, hol van Őfelsége?

\- Tessék? - pislogott rá a döbbenettől kerek szemekkel Tora. - De hát én... nem tudok semmit.

\- Persze, én meg most jöttem le a falvédőről. - Valahol mélyen Yuusuke tudta, hogy ezzel hibát követ el, ám nem volt képes uralkodni magán. Ahogy azt körülbelül egy évvel ezelőtt Wataru epésen megjegyezte neki, az ő gyenge pontja bizony Akira volt, és egyszer miatta fog félresiklani a karrierje vagy veszti majd életét. - Tudod mit, ne packázzunk egymással! Pontosan tudom, hogy ki vagy, Amano Shinji!

A fiú tekintete erre elsötétült. Felpattant az asztaltól, és hátat fordítva Yuusukénak, az ajtó felé indult.

\- Nem vagyok sem köteles, sem hajlandó ezt hallgatni! - mondta, ám mielőtt ujjai a kilincs köré fonódhattak volna, Yuusuke durván megragadta őt, és a következő pillanatban a fiú háta nagyot csattanva ütközött neki a szemközti falnak. A testőr egyik karjával a felsőtestét szorította neki a falnak, míg szabad kezét a nyaka köré fonta, mire Tora felnyögött.

\- Nekem te csak ne fordíts hátat! - morogta. - Mint mondtam, pontosan tudom, ki vagy, hogy kik voltak a szüleid, és mivel foglalkozik a nagybátyád.

\- Az imént még arról volt szó, hogy nem vagyok gyanúsított – nyögte a fiú.

\- Csak mert még nincs elég bizonyítékom ellened – vont vállat Yuusuke.

\- Tudhattam volna, hogy ez lesz – motyogta a fiú, és elfordította a tekintetét. Halk hangon, de határozottan folytatta. - Nézze, Suga-san, én megértem, hogy engem gyanúsít. Nem tehetek arról, hogy milyen családba születtem, és tudom, hogy egész életemben bizonygatnom kell majd, hogy nem vagyok olyan, mint a szüleim. Tudom, hogy a szavam nem jelent önnek semmit, de én nem az apám vagyok, és erre büszke vagyok. Eddig sikerült távol tartanom magam minden kétes ügytől, és ezután is ezt szándékozom tenni. - Erre Yuusuke szorítása kissé enyhült a fiú nyakán, mire az újra a testőr szemébe nézett. - Higgye el nekem, Akira a barátom. És még ha holmi undorító gyilkos lennék, neki – vagy ami azt illeti, Miyavinak, Kainak vagy Shou-nak – soha nem ártanék. Fogadja ezt el tőlem.

Yuusuke egy percig némán nézett farkasszemet a fiúval, mielőtt elengedte volna. Ugyanis Tora szemében a hazugság szikráját sem tudta felfedezni, pedig kereste.

\- Azt hiszem, kissé elragadtattam magam – motyogta, és hátat fordított a nyakát masszírozó fiúnak. Már-már megsajnálta. Hiszen a szülei miatt megbélyegezve kellett élnie, pedig a családját tényleg nem válogathatja meg az ember. - Nézd el nekem, a helyemben te is magadat gyanúsítanád.

\- Nincs miért elnézést kérnie – mondta halkan Tora, mire Yuusuke visszafordult felé. - Én valóban vissza akarom kapni Akirát, épp úgy, mint Ön. Ő a legjobb barátom. És ezen nem változtat, hogy kik a szülei. Ahogy, remélem, ő sem a családom alapján ítélne meg engem.

Yuusuke erre bólintott.

\- Azért ne hidd, hogy nem fogom rajtad tartani a szemem!

\- Nem is várok mást – eresztett meg egy félmosolyt Tora, ám vonásai hamar újra komorrá váltak. - Nézze, Suga-san, mint ahogy azt mondtam, semmi közöm a családom kétes ügyeihez, így fogalmam sincs róla, hogy van-e közük Akira és Kai elrablásához. Annyit tehetek, hogy nyitva tartom a fülem, és ha megtudok bármit, ami gyanús lehet, szólni fogok önnek.

Yuusuke egy percig tanulmányozta a fiú arcát, ám továbbra sem talált annak vonásain semmit, ami arra engedett volna következtetni, hogy hazudik. Ez pedig megnyugtatta. Valamiért hitt a fiúnak.

\- Köszönöm. És sajnálom, hogy... elragadtattam magam – mondta, majd kinyitotta az ajtót, hogy együtt sétáljanak ki rajta, vissza Akira másik két osztálytársához. - Köszönöm az együttműködést, fiúk. Természetesen igazolni fogjuk az iskola és a kollégium felé a hiányzásotokat. Az egyik sofőrünk most visszavisz titeket.

A három fiú bólintott, és miután Yuusuke a kapuig kísérte őket, ahol valóban várta őket egy fekete furgon, elbúcsúztak a testőrtől. Egy perccel később, amikor a férfi már a távolodó autót nézte, megcsörrent zsebében a mobiltelefon. Wataru volt az.

\- Mondd! - szólt bele a testőr a készülékbe. A vonal túlsó oldalán nagy volt a háttérzaj, telefoncsörgést, beszédet és billentyűzetek ütemes csattogását hallota, ebből tudta, hogy párja valószínűleg a munkahelyén van.

\- Nos, hogy sikerült? - kérdezte az ügynök, mire Yuusuke sóhajtott.

\- Nem Amano volt – mondta kissé lelombozva. - Pedig ő lett volna a legjobb tippem.

\- Biztos vagy ebben? - kérdezte félpercnyi szünet után Wataru.

\- A nyakamat tenném rá.


	15. Jakuza törvények

Mindeközben a város másik végén Matsumoto Takanori Kai ágya szélén ült, és az alvó fiút nézte. Kisimította az arcába hulló hajszálakat, mire a fiú összeráncolta a homlokát és valamit motyogott az orra alatt, de a jakuza nem értette, mit. Bizonyára álmodott valamit.

Ruki egyre inkább kezdte megbánni, hogy elrabolta a fiút. Hangosan ugyan ezt soha nem lett volna hajlandó beismerni, de hibázott, amikor belerángatta őt ebbe. Nem gondolkodott józanul, a szerelem és a harag elvette az eszét. Márpedig azzal, hogy idehozta Kait, biztosította, hogy soha többé ne engedhesse el – aki egyszer bekerül a tokiói alvilágba, az onnan nem távozhat élve.

\- Mit bámulsz? - morogta hirtelen Kai, mire Ruki a szívéhez kapott ijedtében. Ritkán gondolkodott el ennyire mélyen, és még ritkábban tudta őt annyira váratlanul érni bármi is, hogy így megijedjen.

\- Aranyos vagy, amikor alszol – mondta halkan, amikor sikerült némi nyugalmat erőltetnie magára.

\- Perverz idióta! - morogta az orra alatt Kai, mire Ruki sóhajtott egyet.

\- Nézd, tudom, hogy jelen pillanatban nem vagyok épp a szíved csücske, de azért megköszönném, ha egy fokkal udvariasabb lennél velem.

\- Én pedig megköszönném, ha végre elengednél! - ráncolta össze szemöldökét Kai. Ruki óvatosan felemelte a kezét, és végigsimított a fiú arcán.

\- Megtenném... de nem lehet – suttogta, mire a fiú hitetlenkedve nézett rá.

\- Miért nem?

\- Ez a szabály – vont vállat Ruki, és, hogy ne kelljen a fiú szemébe néznie, felállt, az ablakhoz sétált, és a kilátást kezdte kémlelni. - Emlékeim szerint ezt már elmondtam neked egyszer. Innen nem távozhatsz máshogy, csak hullazsákban.

\- Szép kilátások! - dobta félre a takarót Kai, majd idegesen kiugrott az ágyból, és a fürdőszobába trappolt. A nyitott ajtón át kiabálva folytatta. - Azt hiszed, hogy meg fogod ezt úszni? A rendőrség már biztosan keres engem, Reita pedig el fogja vezetni őket hozzám.

\- A fiú nem tud segíteni a zsaruknak – mondta szárazon Ruki. Azt a világért sem árulta volna el Kainak, hogy a barát, aki jelenleg minden reménye volt a menekülésre, maga is rab volt valahol, nem is olyan messze, a város másik végén. Nem játszott tisztességesen, de szerette volna a lehető legjobb színben feltüntetni magát a fiú előtt. Nem vágyott másra, mint a szerelmére, és ezért a végsőkig hajlandó lett volna elmenni. Ezt persze hangosan soha nem ismerte volna be, sem Kainak, sem senkinek. Az ő pozíciójában nem engedhette meg magának az ember, hogy gyengének mutatkozzon. - Nem tud semmit. Nem ismeri sem a nevem, sem az arcom, és nem tudja, pontosan hol áll a házam.

\- Ha elengedsz, én sem mondok a rendőröknek semmit – mondta halkan Kai. - Nem árulnálak el. Csak haza akarok menni.

\- Elengednélek, ha tehetném – sóhajtott az emberkereskedő. - De ha megteszem, utánad mennek, és megölnek, utána pedig az én torkom is elvágják. Ezt pedig nem vagyok hajlandó megkockáztatni.

\- Szóval örökre ittragadtam? - fonta maga köré karjait a fiú. Ruki megsajnálta őt, de nem mondott semmit. Nem volt semmi, amivel vigasztalhatta volna, és bár Kai úgy nézett ki, mint akire ráférne egy ölelés, az emberkereskedő tudta, hogy az ő érintése csak olaj lenne a tűzre.

\- Rendeltem enni mindannyiunknak – mondta, és az ajtóhoz sétált. - Gyere le, ha éhes vagy. Tudod, hol van az étkező.

Kai nem mondott semmit erre, csak összehúzta magát, és szomorú szemeit az ablakon át a tengerre szegezte.

 

Tora belerúgott egyet az ajtóba, amikor becsapta maga mögött. Beviharzott a nappaliba, levágta a táskáját a földre, és fennhangon szitkozódni kezdett. Az élete eddig sem volt éppen egy leányálom, és ez az újabb bonyodalom egyáltalán nem hiányzott neki.

\- Ekkora szarban sem voltam még - mondta ki hangosan a gondolatot, ami a fejében járt azóta, hogy tudomást szerzett Reita valódi személyazonosságáról. - Rohadt nagy szarban!

\- Miért, mi történt? - szólalt meg a háta mögött egy mély hang, mire Tora akaratlanul is összerezzent. Bérgyilkos volt, a legjobb kiképzést kapta, de mégsem tudta volna megmondani, mikor lopakodott az idősebb férfi a szobába, csak abban volt biztos, hogy amikor belépett az ajtón, még nem volt itt.

Nem csoda, hiszen Hakuei volt a legjobb emberrabló, aki valaha is a jakuza tagja volt. A lopakodáshoz, rejtőzködéshez olyan tehetsége volt, amit még a kémek is megirigyelhettek volna. Nem csoda, hiszen Hakuei eredetileg katona volt, egy különleges egység tagja, akit többnyire titkos küldetésekre küldtek, de sajnos túlságosan szeretett kirúgni a hámból.

Egy alkalommal részegen megütötte az egyik felettesét, és akkor leszerelték. Mivel ezek után nem kapott sehol sem munkát, a felesége elhagyta, a házából kilakoltatták. Ekkor úgy döntött, ha már legális úton nem tud, majd illegálisan keres egy kis pénzt: kihasználva veleszületett tehetségét és a harcmezőn szerzett tapasztalatát, gazdag emberek villáiba kezdett el betörni. Nem lopott sokat, nem rámolt ki egész házakat, mindig csak annyit vitt el, ami elfért egy kis táskában, és arra nagyon ügyelt, hogy családi ereklyéket, nagyszülőktől örökölt, érzelmi értékkel bíró ékszereket, képeket ne raboljon.

Egy alkalommal azonban rossz célpontot választott magának, nem tudta, hogy akit meg akar lopni, az egy befolyásos jakuza, akit csak Hazuki néven ismernek az alvilágban. Amikor Hazuki kiderítette, ki lopta őt meg, azonnal kerestetni kezdte Aoi embereivel, akik mindössze huszonhat óra alatt meg is találták őt. Hakuei, amikor Hazuki elé vitték, azt hitte, vége az életének, megkínozzák és megölik őt, majd a holttestét odadobják a kutyáknak. De Hazuki ehelyett választást kínált neki, az életéért cserébe csatlakoznia kellett a szervezethez. Hakuei egy pillanatig sem hezitált, azonnal igent mondott, bár abban a pillanatban legszívesebben szembeköpte volna magát gyávaságáért.

Azóta azonban eltelt tizenhat év, és mára nem csupán megbékélt döntésével, hanem egyenesen örült, hogy így alakult az élete. Néhány éve már Hazukival élt, tökéletes párkapcsolatban, gazdag volt, többnyire élvezte a munkáját, és az alkoholról is sikerült leszoknia.

\- Szóval, mi történt? - kérdezte Hakuei a fiút, miközben cigarettát halászott elő egyik zsebéből. Meggyújtotta, majd mélyen letüdőzte a füstöt. Tora ugyanígy tett - kiérdemelve egy rosszalló pillantést a másiktól –, csak azután válaszolt.

\- Fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy ma választanom kell két rossz között, és bárhogy döntsek is, az csak rosszul sülhet el.

\- Milyen két rossz között? - kérdezte az idősebb férfi rezzenéstelen arccal, majd leült a fekete bőrkanapéra. Tora követte a példáját.

\- Mondd csak, Hakuei-san, te kerültél már olyan helyzetbe, amikor nem tudtad elkerülni, hogy meg ne szegd valamelyik esküdet? - kérdezett vissza a fiú.

\- Igen. Mégis mibe keveredtél bele? Csak nem be akar szervezni téged a rendőrség? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Hakuei.

\- Dehogy! - csóválta a fejét Tora. - Ez most más... de, bocsáss meg, nem mondhatom el, pontosan miről van szó.

\- Megértem, de ne várd el, hogy így szolgáljak használható tanáccsal. - A férfi mélyet tüdőzött a koporsószegből, majd hosszan fújta ki a füstöt a szájából. - Különben is, valahányszor én kerültem ilyen kétes helyzetbe, Hazuki mindig ott volt, hogy megvédje a seggemet – tette hozzá vigyorogva.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy lenne bárki, aki az én seggemet megmenthetné ebben a helyzetben - temette arcát a tenyerébe Tora, mire Hakuei megveregette a vállát.

\- Ne mondd ezt, tudod jól, hogy Hazuki az életét is feláldozná érted. Beszélj vele, kérd a tanácsát! Nem tudom, hogy csinálja, de ő mindig tudja, mi a helyes, és hogyan lehet még a legkilátástalanabb helyzeteket is megoldani - mondta biztatóan. - Bármi is a baj, benne megbízhatsz, ugye tudod?

\- Igen. - Tora minden más helyzetben azonnal be is avatta volna bácsikáját, ám most félt, hogy ezzel csak veszélybe sodorná őt is. Hiszen az olyan információ eltitkolása, aminek birtokába jutott korábban a mai napon, esküszegésnek minősült a jakuza berkeiben, azt pedig halállal büntették – és nem a kegyes, gyors és fájdalommentes fajtával.

 

Aoi kikapcsolta a számítógépét, és nyújtózkodva ásított egy nagyot, mielőtt a kanapén pihenő Reita felé fordult volna. Elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta, hogy az orrkendős fiú édesdeden alszik az ülőalkalmatosság karfáján nyugtatva fejét, félig ülő, félig fekvő helyzetben. Aranyos volt, akár egy kisgyerek. A feketehajú férfi odasétált mellé, és lehajolva nyomott egy futó puszit a homlokára, majd felnyalábolta őt, akár a menyasszonyokat, és átvitte a nappaliba, a kényelmesebbik kanapéra, ahol ráterített egy plédet, és az ölébe fektette fejét. Bekapcsolta a tévét, és miközben bal kézzel Reita szőke tincseivel játszott, jobbal a csatornák között kezdett kapcsolgatni. Végül a híradónál állapodott meg.

 _„…bejelentette, hogy Őfelsége Akira Koronaherceg jelenleg külföldön folytatja tanulmányait sok más kormányfő és politikus gyermekének társaságában. A palota közleménye szerint Ő Császári Felsége ötlete volt Londonba költözni, hiszen így anyanyelvi környezetben tökéletesítheti angol nyelvtudását.”_ – olvasta be a riporternő, miközben a képernyőn egy a császári család legutóbbi külföldi útjáról készült felvételt mutattak.

Aoi felvonta szemöldökét, furcsának találta, hogy éppen most, ráadásul mindenféle előzetes bejelentés nélkül utazott külföldre a herceg, de egy pillanattal később már máson gondolkodott: az ölében békésen szuszogó szőkén, aki motyogott valamit álmában.

A férfi, ugyan még magának is nehezen ismerte be, szerencsésnek érezte magát, amiért rátalált Reitára Ruki árverésén. Évek óta nem látott már ilyen szexi, kívánatos, mégis aranyos fiút, és biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan az ujjai köré fogja tudni csavarni Reitát. Ha jó taktikát választ, a fiú nemsokára a tenyeréből fog enni.

Közben a televízióban váltott a kép, és megjelent két fiatal fiú fotója. Az egyik Reitáé volt.

_„A Kanagawa Gimnázium és Kollégium két diákja, Uke Yutaka és Suzuki Akira után nyomoz a rendőrség. Értesülések szerint mindkét fiatal azonos időben tűnt el, a feltételezések szerint elrabolták őket. Uke-sant utoljára egy étteremben látták, míg Suzuki-san…”_

Aoi gyorsan kikapcsolta a készüléket. Nem akarta, hogy Reita felébredjen, és ez a kép fogadja. Egyelőre nem akarta, hogy a fiú tudja, nyomoz utána a rendőrség és a képét a híradóban mutogatják – bár a fiú okos volt, szóval valószínűleg sejtette, hogy nem feledkeznek meg róla a hatóságok egy ideig –, viszont nem akarta, hogy Reita felzaklassa magát egy ilyen híradáson. Jobb lesz, ha addig nem engedi felügyelet nélkül tévézni, míg bele nem törődik, hogy örökre ebben a házban marad, döntötte el magában a jakuza.

Reita ebben a pillanatban fészkelődni kezdett az ölében. Lassan kinyitotta szemeit, és megdörgölte őket, hogy kiűzze az álmot belőlük. Az első, amit meglátott, Aoi fekete haja volt, a hosszú tincsek a vállát csiklandozták. Akaratlanul is az ujjai közé fogott néhány szálat, és végigsimított rajtuk, mire a jakuza felkuncogott. Reita gyorsan elkapta a kezét, és felült a kanapén. Csodálkozva vette tudomásul, hogy valahogy a nappaliba került, és eddig Aoi ölében aludt. Zavartan vakarta meg fejét, és kissé tanácstalanul nézett az idősebb férfira.

\- Kimehetek a mosdóba? - kérdezte meg halkan, az alvástól rekedt hangon. Aoi bólintott, és nyomott egy puszit a fiú arcára.

\- Menj csak nyugodtan – suttogta, és rámosolygott Reitára. - De siess! Most már tényleg szeretnék játszani veled egy kicsit.

A fiú zavarában majdnem feldöntött egy drága kínai porcelánvázát, amikor kiiszkolt a nappaliból. Aoi nevetve csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Valóban élvezet lesz veled játszadozni, Rei-chan – suttogta maga elé. A fiú persze már nem hallhatta szavait, hiszen rég bezárkózott a mellékhelyiségbe.


	16. Az első

Amikor Reita visszatért a helyiségbe, Aoi éppen egy pohár pezsgőt kortyolgatott. A férfi egy ragadozót meghazudtoló tekintettel figyelte a fiút, és közelebb intette magához. Az látványosan nyelt egyet, de nem ellenkezett. Tudta, hogy hiába húzza az időt, az elkerülhetetlen be fog következni. Talán jobb lenne csak túlesni rajta, mondogatta magában, mint valami rossz mantrát.

\- Csüccs! - Aoi utasítását hallva, akár holmi tehetetlen rongybaba, rogyott le a kanapéra a férfi mellé, aki azon nyomban átkarolta, és az ajkaira tapadt.

Az agya kikapcsolt. Pont, mint legutóbbi csókjuknál, Reita fejéből most is kiszállt minden tudatos gondolat, és önkéntelenül is utat engedett a másik kutakodó nyelvének. Hazudott volna még magának is, ha azt mondja, hogy nem esett jól neki a csók. Aoi követelőző, mégis gyengéd volt, és ő úgy érezte, tagjai kocsonyából vannak. A férfi minden egyes érintése mint bénító méreg hatott az izmaira, szinte lélegezni is elfelejtett, és mire feleszmélt, már nem is a nappaliban voltak, hanem Aoi hálószobájában.

Döbbenten pillantott körbe a helyiségben; fogalma sem volt, mikor és hogyan hozhatta el őt az ágyig a fekete hajú férfi.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Aoi rekedtes hangon, mire a fiú csak sután fejet rázott. - Baj van?

A kérdést Reita nevetségesnek érezte – már hogy ne lett volna baj! –, és már szólásra is nyitotta volna a száját, ám nem jött ki hang a torkán, így inkább összezárta ajkait, hogy ne csak bután tátogjon, mint a halak. Aoi erre elmosolyodott, és újra a fiú ajkaihoz hajolt, ám mielőtt megcsókolhatta volna, Reita száját önkéntelenül is elhagyta egy mély sóhaj. A férfi felvonta szemöldökét, és kisimított egy kósza szőke tincset arcából.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Én... - Reita nem merte folytatni, de Aoi biztatóan rámosolygott.

\- Mondd csak ki nyugodtan! - mondta, és nyomott egy gyengéd puszit a fiú szája szegletébe. - Nem fogsz kikapni érte.

Reita erre nyelt egy nagyot. Nem volt teljesen biztos abban, hogy Aoi igazat mond, és nem vágja azonnal pofon, ha kimondja, amire gondol, ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy azzal is könnyedén felidegesítheti a férfit, ha nem válaszol. Patthelyzetbe került. Füllentenie kellett volna – az általában jól is ment neki –, de most még csak egy valamire való hazugságot sem lett volna képes kitalálni, nemhogy hihetően előadni. Most még a híres pókerarca is cserben hagyta, ami a politikai életben mindig hű társa volt.

\- Csak... - kezdett bele zavartan oldalra sandítva –, én csak nem akarom... Nem így.

Aoi egy percig csak nézett a fiúra, mint aki erősen gondolkodik valamin, majd gyengéden megcirógatta annak arcát.

\- Reita, nézz rám! - mondta, mire a fiú félve a jakuza felé fordította tekintetét. - Elmondok neked valamit. A szexet túlértékelik. Nem, nem is ez a jó szó, inkább mondjuk úgy, hogy _túlbonyolítják_. Akkora hajcihőt kerekítenek neki, mintha valami rendkívüli dolog lenne, pedig nem az, teljesen hétköznapi dolog, hogy két ember, aki vonzódik egymáshoz, alkalomadtán lefekszik egymással. Az emberek bedőlnek a romantikus lányregényeknek, aztán persze tele lesznek irreális elvárásokkal és felesleges gátlásokkal. - Lehajolt, és belecsókolt a fiú nyakába. - Ha nem akarod, nem kell semmit sem csinálnunk. De ne mondj nemet csak azért, mert úgy érzed, hogy valami helytelen dolgot készülünk tenni! Akkor mondj nemet, ha nem kívánsz, ha undorodsz attól, hogy egy másik férfi ér hozzád... Ne bonyolítsd te is túl, mert az égvilágon semmilyen következménye nem lesz annak, ha lefekszünk egymással, egyszerűen csak élvezd ki minden percét! Hagyd egy kicsit, hogy a tested irányítson... Nem lesz mit megbánnod, ígérem.

Tulajdonképpen tudta, vagy legalábbis tudni vélte, hogy Aoi manipulálja őt, ugyanakkor nem tudott vitatkozni a férfival, hiszen annak minden érve helytálló volt. Igen, kívánta őt, vágyott az érintésére, és kíváncsi volt, mégis milyen érzés lefeküdni valakivel. Persze szerette volna, ha most Takashima-san és nem ez a hirhedt jakuza vezeti be a „rejtelmekbe”, de tudta, hogy nem sok – sőt, tulajdonképpen _semmi_ – esélye sem lenne a miniszternél még akkor sem, ha éppen nem egy kegyetlen bérgyilkos foglya lenne, hanem a palotában ücsörögne az irodájában. Különben sem fogadott cölibátust. És igen, helytelen dolog lefeküdni valakivel, aki fogva tartja, de mégis mi lenne a legrosszabb, ami történhet? Legalább szerezne egy kis tapasztalatot, súgta a kisördög a fejében.

\- Nos, mi legyen? - kérdezte Aoi, mire a fiú beharapta az alsó ajkát. Nem akaródzott válaszolnia, de a férfi, úgy tűnt, ki tudta olvasni a választ a szeméből. Csókolni és simogatni kezdte Reitát, olyan finoman, hogy a szőke bőre minden kis érintésétől lúdbőrözni kezdett.

A férfi ajkai lassan a fiú füléhez csúsztak. Gyengéden bekapta a fülcimpáját, beleharapott az érzékeny húsba, édes kis nyögést kicsalva Reitából, mielőtt a nyakára tért volna. Belenyalintott a nyaka hajlatába, majd csókolgatni, szívogatni, harapdálni kezdte a bőrt, hogy megjelölje a fiút, mint tulajdonát – gyerekkora óta birtokló típus volt. Egyik keze besiklott az ing alá, és egy másodperccel később már Reita mellbimbóit kényeztette, az ujjaival lágyan körözött a rózsaszín kis dudoron, a másik pedig már az ágyékánál volt, a nadrág alatt, és lassan, gyengéd mozdulatokkal cirógatta a bőrt az igencsak éledező férfiasság körül. Reita önkéntelenül is összerezdült és összehúzta magát – még soha senki nem érintette őt így.

\- Lazíts! - suttogta gyengéden a férfi, immár a fiú ajkai közé. - Vigyázok rád.

Az ígéret nem nyugtatta meg teljesen Reitát, de a gyengéd simogatás és a becéző szavak, amiket Aoi az ajkainak suttogott, megtették hatásukat: ha nem is teljesen, de valamennyire sikerült ellazulnia. Amikor Aoi egyenként lehúzta róla a ruhadarabokat, ő már nem is tiltakozott, sőt, engedelmesen emelte meg a csípőjét, ezzel is segítve a férfit. Pontosan úgy tett, ahogy a jakuza mondta néhány perccel korábban, teljesen átadta magát az ösztöneinek, hagyta, hogy a tudatos gondolatok eltűnjenek a fejéből, és hagyta, hogy a teste átvegye az irányítást.

Úgy érezte, menten meggyullad a belsője. Aoi tehetséges szerető volt, ezt máris megállapította: pontosan tudta, hol és hogyan kényeztesse a fiú testét, hogy az szinte elolvadjon a karjaiban. Reita azt sem vette észre, amikor a férfi elővette a síkosítót és bekente vele ujjait, csak akkor eszmélt fel, amikor egy kutakodó ujjacska már a két farpofája közé siklott. Ijedten pillantott a férfira, de az csak elmosolyodott, és nyomott egy csókot az ajkaira.

\- Az orvos szerint tiszta vagy te is és én is, szóval az óvszert megspórolhatjuk – kacsintott rá, mire Reita fülig pirult. Nem mintha nem lett volna eddig is vörös, mint egy rák. - Azt nem mondom, hogy nem fog fájni, az első mindig kellemetlen kissé, de hidd el, megéri. Mehet?

A szőke fiútól csupán egy félénk bólintásra futotta, de Aoi nem is várt többet tőle. Újra érzéki csókba vonta ajkait, miközben mutatóujját a fiú testébe csúsztatta, szabad keze pedig a szőke lüktető férfiassága köré fonódott. Reita beharapta ajkait. Mindennél jobban vágyott erre az élményre, ugyanakkor soha semmitől nem félt még ennyire, még akkor sem, amikor pisztolyt szegeztek a fejének. Ettől a gondolattól elöntötte a szégyenérzet, és amikor a második ujj is belé siklott, az enyhe fájdalomtól még a kínzó gondolatok is újra megjelentek fejében.

Herceg volt, nem holmi köznapi ember, ő nem engedhette meg magának, hogy mint egy szajha, széttegye a lábát egy nála sokkal idősebb férfinak, aki ráadásul még bűnöző is. Ha Aoi megtudná, ki ő... vagy – még rosszabb! –, _ha az apja most látná..._

\- Rei! - Aoi hangjára úgy összerezzent, mintha áramütés érte volna, pedig annak tónusa egyáltalán nem volt fenyegető. A férfi kedveskedve megcsókolta, és rámosolygott. - Mondtam, hogy ne gondolkodj!

\- Én...

\- Csitt, ne beszélj! - fojtotta belé a szót a fekete hajú férfi, még mindig bátorítóan mosolyogva. - Nem kell semmit mondanod.

Ajkaik újra egyesültek egy forró csókban, s közben Aoi egy újabb kutakodó ujja találta meg a bejáratot testébe. Bármilyen lassú és óvatos is volt a férfi, Reita ekkor már önkéntelenül is felsikoltott – illetve csak felsikoltott volna, hiszen a másik húsos ajkai elnyelték hangját. Aoi végtelen türelemmel, óráknak tűnő hosszú percekig készítette elő a fiú testét, mielőtt továbbment volna. Nem szabad ajtóstól rontani a házba, mondják, és a férfinak sem állt szándékában elsietni a dolgot.

Reita bőre kipirult, izzadságcseppek gyöngyöztek a homlokán és a mellkasán, a légzése egyenetlen volt, mintha most futotta volna le a maratont. Csukott szemhéja mögött is látszott, hogyan cikázik ide-oda a két szemgolyója minden egyes érintésnél.

Aoi alapos volt, csak akkor húzta ki az ujjait, mikor már úgy érezte, eléggé kitágult a fiú. Amikor Reita kissé méltatlankodva nyögött fel a feszítő, de már-már kellemes érzés megszűnésekor, egy apró kacaj hagyta el ajkait.

\- Nézz rám – mondta Reitának, aki pironkodva nyitotta ki eddig szorosra zárt szemeit. – Látni akarlak!

Aoi lehajolt, és még egy szenvedélyes, hosszú csókba vonta a fiút. Mielőtt elváltak volna ajkaik, a fekete hajú férfi kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a szőke fölött, majd kedveskedő puszit nyomott annak kendővel takart orrára.

\- Biztos nem akarod ezt levenni? - kérdezte, mire Reita ijedten kapta arca elé a kezét. - Nyugi, csak megkérdeztem – nevetett Aoi, és nyomott még egy puszit a fiú arcára. - Különben is, kurva szexi vagy ebben a kendőben. Kész vagy?

Reita válaszul csak nyöszörgött egyet, többre nem futotta tőle, de Aoi biztosra vette, hogy veheti ezt egy igennek. Lassan csusszant a szűk nyílásba, milliméterről milliméterre, és végig Reita sötét szemeibe nézett, hogy lássa, nem okoz-e túl nagy fájdalmat.

A szőke olyan erősen harapta be alsó ajkát, hogy kisercent belőle a vér, miközben Aoi beléhatolt. A férfi újra elmosolyodott, és lassan, gyengéden lecsókolta a vércseppeket a puha ajkakról és az állról, mielőtt még elérhették volna Reita nyakát.

\- Gyönyörű vagy – suttogta őszinte hangon a fiú nyakának. Nem hazudott: Reita ebben a pillanatban tényleg szebb volt, mint bármelyik fiú, akit valaha látott.

Reita próbált hozzászokni a feszítő érzéshez, de úgy érezte, ez lehetetlen. Túlságosan fájt, és már nagyon is bánta, hogy belement ebbe. Ám Aoi, mintha csak a gondolataiban olvasna, ekkor az időközben már kissé lankadó férfiasságára fonta a kezét, és óvatosan kényeztetni kezdte, közben pedig várt. Nem mozdult csípőjével egészen addig, míg Reita arca ellazulni nem látszott, és el nem tűnt a két szemöldöke közötti ránc a homlokáról. Csak akkor kezdett el ütemesen, de lassan, óvatosan mozogni a fiúban, aki először a fájdalomtól nyögött fel újra és újra, de néhány perc elteltével teste kezdett hozzászokni az érzéshez, és ő is átvette Aoi ritmusát. Kellemetlen volt - olykor-olykor sikítani tudott volna a fájdalomtól -, mégis élvezetes.

Soha senki nem volt hozzá olyan közel, mint most Aoi. Soha senki nem érintette őt ilyen gyengédséggel, majdnem szeretettel, és ez a gondolat a fiút is feltüzelte. Ezúttal ő volt az, aki csókba vonta Aoit, kissé talán erőszakosan húzta le magához és tapadt ajkaira, de nem irányított, azt rábízta a férfira. Érezte, ahogy a jakuza teste megfeszül felette, és a testébe élvez, ő pedig felnyögött a hirtelen jött új élménytől – nem mintha eddig visszafogta volna hangját, hiszen már mióta a hálószobában voltak, folyamatosan nyögdécselt és apró sikolyok hagyták el száját Aoi alatt.

A fekete hajú férfi Reita mellkasára bukott, de nem feledkezett el arról, hogy még csak ő érte el a beteljesülést. Hosszú ujjai gyengéd, mégis gyors és határozott mozdulatokkal juttatták a szőkét a csúcsra, és Reita akaratlanul is az ő nevét kiáltotta az orgazmus pillanatában.

Mindketten kimerülten rogytak a lepedőre, nem törődve azzal, hogy a fekete szatén csúf foltokkal lett tele az elmúlt fél órában. Percekig feküdtek ott, egymásba gabalyodva, míg a légzésük lassan vissza nem tért a normális ritmusba. Reita furcsállotta, hogy egy izzadt férfitest tapad az övének, akinek élvezete nedvesen és ragacsosan szivárog ki testéből, és ő mégsem undorodik ettől az egésztől. Eddig azt hitte, ezt csak Takashima-sannal lenne lehetséges. De tévedett, és Aoinak volt igaza, ebben nem volt semmi rossz. Lehet, hogy erkölcsileg megkérdőjelezhető, amit műveltek, ő mégsem érezte helytelennek.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Aoi halkan.

\- I… igen – motyogta kissé rekedtes hangon, mire Aoi mosolyogva megcsókolta.

\- Ugye nem is volt olyan rossz? – kérdezte gyengéden, miközben kisimított néhány rakoncátlan szőke tincset a fiú arcából.

Reita nem felelt, csak elpirult, és beharapta alsó ajkát. Aoinak pedig ezúttal is elég volt ennyi válaszul.

 

Fél órával később a fürdőszobában Reita pironkodva mosta ki magából Aoi élvezetének és síkosító maradékát a zuhany alatt. A jakuzavezér már régen aludt, és neki is ott kellett volna feküdnie mellette az ágyban, de egy idő után kellemetlennek érezte az „idegen anyagokat” a saját testében. Nem volt oka arra, hogy elpiruljon, mert egyedül volt, arca mégis olyan vörös volt, mint a paradicsom.

Amikor végzett, maga köré tekert egy törölközőt, egy másikkal átdörgölte a haját, hogy gyorsabban megszáradjon, és a mosdókagylóhoz lépett, hogy megmossa az arcát. Miután jéghideg vizet locsolt magára, felnézett a tükörbe, ezúttal orrkendő nélküli arcára. Belenézett saját fekete szempárjába, azután tekintete arra a ronda orrára siklott, amit mindig úgy utált – amit ráadásul még csak nem is plasztikáztathatott, hiszen egy herceg nem tehetett ilyet -, utána le a nyakára és a kulcscsontjára, a liláskék foltokra, amiket Aoi ajkai hagytak bőrén.

Sóhajtott egy nagyot. Kimerültnek érezte magát, mégsem tudott volna aludni. Fáradt volt, fájt szinte minden egyes izom a testében, nem tudott feküdni a hátán vagy rendesen ülni.

Mocskosnak érezte magát. Odaadta a testét egy férfinak, hagyta, hogy megfektessék – őt, Japán egyik legfőbb méltóságát. És ő élvezte, kétségtelenül élvezte, sőt, néhány perccel ezelőttig, míg Aoi el nem aludt, és ő magára nem maradt a sötétben a gondolataival, még csak nem is bánta.

Tekintete újra az orrára siklott. Ugyan nem volt most rajta a szemüvege, a haja pedig szőke volt, bárki megmondhatta volna, ki ő. Biztos volt benne, hogy Aoi felismerné őt így, a kendője nélkül, azért is nem akarta levenni korábban, de most már túl mocskos volt, átitatta a szex közben keletkező izzadság, és ezért kellemetlen lett volna visszavenni. Kellene néhány újat szereznie, gondolta. Bánta, hogy erre nem gondolt, amikor itt volt nála a szabó.

Sóhajtva kimosta a csap alatt a kis anyagdarabot, és a törölközőtartóra akasztotta száradni. Aoi tusfürdőjét használta a mosáshoz, mert annak nagyon jó illata volt, éppen olyan, mint a palota kertjében, az ablaka alatt nyíló cseresznyefák virágainak.

Egy szál törölközőben visszalopakodott Aoi szobájába. Egy pillanatig hezitált, nézte az alvó férfit, majd halkan átvágott a szobán, és kiment a folyosóra. Az ajtó halkan koppanva csukódott be mögötte, miközben ő mezítláb átment új szobájába, hogy keressen egy tiszta alsónadrágot és pólót. A szekrényben talált néhány kendőt is, ugyan nem voltak csíkra vágva, mint az, amit az orrára szokott kötni. Az egyik vékonyabbat összehajtogatta és az arca köré kötötte. Nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy Aoi meglássa kendő nélkül – végzetes következményei lennének annak, ha felismernék.

Miután végzett, elindult vissza a jakuza hálószobájába, ám félúton megtorpant. Nem akarta véletlenül sem felkelteni a fekete hajú férfit, ezért inkább a nappaliba sétált, és nézegetni kezdte a polcokon sorakozó könyveket és CD-ket. Aoinak rengeteg koncertfelvétele volt különböző bandáktól, és még több lemeze, sőt, igazi régi bakelitek is voltak az egyik szekrény tetején. Reita egy-egy ritkaságot merő áhítattal bámult, csodálkozott, hogy korábban észre sem vette őket, igaz, eddig nem igen volt alkalma alaposabban körülnézni a helyiségben. Végigfuttatta ujját a műanyag tokokon, ahogy az előadók neveit böngészte, és megállapította, Aoinak nem rossz az ízlése. Vegyes, mindenféle stílusól válogatta össze gyűjteményét, de nagyon hasonló volt Reitáéhoz.

Óvatosan kiemelt egy Sex Pistols CD-t a többi közül. Elámult, mikor látta, hogy dedikálva van, mégpedig név szerint Aoinak. Szerencsés fickó. Akira koronahercegnek sem volt ilyen. Persze furcsán is vette volna ki magát, ha Sex Pistols autogrammot kért volna valamelyik születésnapjára. Az apja nem szólt bele, milyen zenét hallgat, vagy Reitaként milyen stílust ölt magára, sőt, gyanította, hogy az öreg császárnak még tetszik is ez a lázadó zene, de mint herceg, voltak kötelezettségei és adnia kellett a látszatra. Ha véletlenül kitudódik, hogy szabadidejében a God Save the Queent hallgatja, a brit udvar esetleg megsértődik, és akkor aztán magyarázkodhatna... A diplomácia nehéz műfaj.

Óvatosan kinyitotta a CD műanyag tokját, és szinte remegő kezekkel kiemelte a dalszövegeket tartalmazó füzetecskét, aminek az elején a bandatagok aláírása szerepelt. Éppen kinyitotta a kis füzetet, amikor hirtelen megszólalt mögötte egy mély hang:

\- Nem tudsz aludni?

Reita ijedten fordult hátra, kezében a lemezzel.

\- Aoi-sama? - motyogta kerekre tágult szemekkel. - Én csak... Szóval...

\- Cssh, semmi baj – mosolygott rá a jakuza, és hüvelykujjával végigsimított a fiú ajkain. Reita meglepődött, milyen hideg a férfi keze. – Sok minden történt az este. Nem csoda, hogy nem tudsz aludni.

Reita elpirult, és lesütötte a szemét.

\- Nem akartam felébreszteni – mondta halkan, mire Aoi nevetett egyet.

\- Inkább a lemezgyűjteményemet nézegeted a sötétben? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Kapcsolj máskor villanyt!

\- Bocsánat…

Aoi a kanapéhoz sétált, és felkapcsolta az olvasólámpát. A kis izzó szépen bevilágította az egész szobát. Ekkor látta meg Reita, hogy a férfi egy köntöst visel, ami alól kivillan izmos, hófehér mellkasa. Tekintete önkéntelenül is elidőzött Aoin, és megint elpirult. Még jó, hogy kendő fedte az orrát.

A jakuzavezér kuncogott egyet, és visszasétált Reitához. Kivette a szőke fiú kezéből a CD-t, és elmélázva nézegetni kezdte.

\- Ezt akkor kaptam, amikor körülbelül annyi idős voltam, mint te. Egy koncert után dedikálták nekem Londonban – mondta. – Az angol maffia egyik nagykutyájának a gyereke vitt be a backstage-be engem és Rukit. Emlékszem, akkor nagyon boldogok voltunk. Ezt tartottam a legértékesebb kincsemnek.

Reita észre sem vette, hogy elmosolyodott, ahogy hallgatta Aoit.

\- Nekem egy dedikált Luna Sea lemezem van… kisebb koromban azzal aludtam, mert féltem, hogy ellopja valaki – mondta halkan Reita. – Amikor elmentem otthonról, mindig Apa széfjébe zártam... - A szőke fiú hangja kicsit megbicsaklott, ahogy arra a már réginek tűnő emlékre gondolt.

Aoi megértően mosolyodott el. Letette a CD-t az asztalra, és átölelte a fiút. Reita a kulcscsontjába fúrta a fejét, mélyet lélegzett a másik illatából, de az sem segített, a sírás még mindig fojtogatta. A jakuza gyengéden simogatni kezdte a hátát, majd megemelte állánál a fejét, és megcsókolta.

\- Gyere, menjünk lefeküdni – suttogta az ajkaira.

Reita bólintott és követte Aoit vissza a szobájába. Amikor befeküdtek az ágyba, ő szégyenlősen húzta magára a takarót, és bújt közelebb a férfihoz, aki rögtön megértette, mit szeretne. Adott még egy gyengéd csókot a szájára, azután átkarolta a fiút, és leoltotta a villanyt.

Egyikőjük sem aludt el még órákon keresztül, ehelyett fojtott hangon beszélgettek, mintha a túl hangos szó megtörné a közöttük kialakult meghitt légkört. Már-már olyanok voltak, mint egy valódi pár, ahogy egymáshoz bújva osztottak meg egymással mindenféle csip-csup kis anekdotát, gyermekkori történetet, ami csak eszükbe jutott. Azután Aoi egyik kérdésére Reita egyszer csak nem válaszolt. Elaludt. A jakuza elmosolyodott, és ő is becsukta a szemét.


	17. Ígéretek

Hazuki gondterhelten sóhajtott, és lapozott egyet a könyvben, amit éppen olvasott. Kora reggel volt, még a nap sem kelt fel, ilyenkor ő még általában aludni szokott, ám ezúttal túl sok gondolat kavargott a fejében, melyek nem hagyták nyugodni. Tulajdonképpen az olvasmányára sem tudott nagyon odafigyelni.

Tegnap este Tora leült beszélni vele, és amit elmondott, az igencsak sok aggodalomra adott okot. Amikor a fiú szülei meghaltak, Hazuki megfogadta, hogy bármi áron megvédi az unokaöccsét, és ugyan nem állította meg, amikor Tora úgy döntött, hogy csatlakozni fog a jakuzához, azért mindig rajta tartotta legalább a fél szemét, vagy, ha ő éppen nem is tudott figyelni rá, Hakuei örömmel átvállalta tőle ezt a feladatot. Most azonban félt, hogy nem fogja tudni sokáig megvédeni unokaöccsét.

Tora patthelyzetbe került. Döntést kellett hoznia, de bármit is választott, nem létezett jó döntés. Mit kellett volna tanácsolnia a fiúnak? Hazuki maga sem tudta, hogy ő mit tenne egy ilyen helyzetben. Ha megosztja a jakuza fejeseivel, amit a palotában hallott, akkor Tora elárulja a császári családot, aminek a védelmére – bármilyen furcsának is tűnhet ez egy maffia család sarjától – felesküdött. Ugyanakkor azzal, ha nem szól semmit, szintén árulást követne el, hiszen az esküje szerint ő a Shiroyamákat szolgálta, és mindenben alárendelte magát a családnak.

Amikor a fiú tegnap este tanácsot kért Hazukitól, a férfi nem tudott neki mit mondani. Gondolkodási időt kért, és addig arra intette Torát, hogy a szervezetből senkivel se ossza meg a dolgot.

\- Mi jár a fejedben? - szólalt meg a férfi mögött egy mély hang, és két erős, ám mégis gyengéd kar fonódott válla köré a kanapé támlája fölött.

\- Hakuei – sóhajtott a bérgyilkos, és felnézett élettársára. - Szarban vagyunk.

\- Azt már sejtettem abból, ahogy Tora beszélt tegnap – bólintott a férfi, és megkerülve a kanapét leült Hazuki mellé. - Elmondod?

\- Nem lehet – rázta meg a fejét Hazuki, mire párja a homlokát ráncolta.

\- Igen komoly dologról lehet szó, ha még velem sem oszthatod meg – sóhajtott. Ugyanakkor nem erőltette, hogy Hazuki elmondja neki, mi történt. Tudta, nem azért hallgat a férfi, mert nem bízik benne, hanem Tora érdekében is. Sőt, talán Hakueit magát is védeni próbálta azzal, hogy nem avatta be egy olyan titokba, amit veszélyes lenne tudni.

\- Az – bólintott a férfi. - Megfogadtam, hogy akár az életem árán is megvédem Shinjit, és ezt is szándékozom tenni. De ehhez talán meg kell szegnem egy másik eskümet.

\- Ha arról az esküről beszélsz, ami a szervezethez köt, engem nem érdekel, ha meg is szeged, én akkor is itt leszek melletted – mondta halkan Hakuei, és megszorította társa kezét. - Nézd, Shinji és én sohasem álltunk túlságosan közel egymáshoz, de azt tudom, hogy mennyit jelent neked. Ha segítségre van szüksége neki vagy neked, csak egy szavatokba kerül. Nem érdekel, kit kell elárulnom értetek.

\- Ne legyél ennyire érzelgős! - morrant rá a férfi, mire Hakuei feltartott kézzel csendre intette.

\- Figyelj, ez nem érzelgősség. Én soha nem köteleztem el magam igazán a szervezet mellett. Én mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy csak neked és senki másnak nem tartozom hűséggel.

Hazuki erre halványan elmosolyodott, és közelebb húzta magához a férfit, hogy gyengéd csókot lophasson ajkairól.

\- Szeretlek – suttogta, mire a másik Hazuki fekete tincsei közé fúrta ujjait, és masszírozni kezdte annak koponyáját.

\- Most akkor ki is az érzelgős? - kérdezte, ám hangja egyáltalán nem volt gunyoros. Egy darabig csendben ölelték egymást, Hazuki csupán percek múlva szólalt meg újra.

\- Fel fogom hívni Die-t. Shinjinek hamis papírok kellenek, arra az esetre, ha ki kell menekítenünk az országból.

Hakuei elengedte őt, úgy nézett a szemébe.

\- Ha Die tudomást szerez arról, hogy az elmúlt években figyeltük őt és tudunk a mocskos kis titkáról, nem lesz elragadtatva – mondta komoran, mire Hazuki vállat vont.

\- Nem érdekel. Ezt most meg kell tennem. Shinjiért.

 

Andou Daisuke arra ébredt, hogy valami ingerli az orrát. Fintorogva emelte kezét a szája elé és tüsszentette el magát.

\- Szép jó reggelt, hétalvó! - szólalt meg valahol felette egy mély, gúnyos hang, mire a férfi kelletlenül kinyitotta a szemeit. Kisimította az arcába hulló, élénkvörösre festett tincseit, és vetett egy megsemmisítő pillantást az ágy mellett álló alacsony alakra.

\- Baszd meg, Kyo, tudod, hogy későn értem haza! - morogta.

\- Nem az a baj, hogy későn értél haza. Minden bizonnyal sokkal könnyebben ébredsz, ha nem iszod le magad a sárga földig – mondta az alacsony férfi, de a vörös hajú nem is törődött vele, ehelyett kinyújtóztatta az alvástól elgémberedett tagjait. - Ott az aszpirin és a víz az éjjeliszekrényen. Gondolom, nem lehetsz túl jó állapotban, hiszen tegnap este szépen összehánytad a vécét. Jegyezd meg, Die, ez volt az utolsó alkalom, hogy utánad takarítottam!

A vörös hajú férfi nagy nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és egyetlen korty vízzel rögtön le is nyelt két pirulát. A feje valóban hasogatott.

Nem köszönte meg, ehelyett visszafeküdt, és magára terítette a takarót. Becsukta a szemét, aludni akart, ám néhány másodperccel később méltatlankodó káromkodások közepette kecmergett ki az ágyból: a mobilja elkezdett csörögni. A készülék a nappaliban volt, mire eljutott odáig, már el is hallgatott. Megnézte, ki a hívó, és mivel a Hazuki nevet látta a kijelzőn, úgy döntött, visszahívja, ám ekkor már Kyo telefonja is csörögni kezdett valahol a hálószobában. Die hallotta, hogy az alacsony férfi felveszi, majd köszönti Hazukit. Úgy tűnt, bármilyen ügyben is keresi őket a férfi, az nagyon fontos lehet.

\- Téged keres – jelent meg az ajtóban Kyo, és Die felé nyújtotta telefonját.

\- Jó reggelt! - morogta kelletlenül a készülékbe a vörös hajú férfi.

\- Jó reggelt! - viszonozta a köszöntést Hazuki, majd csend hallatszott a vonal túlsó oldaláról.

\- Valami baj van? - kérdezte meg Die, mikor már másodpercek teltek el némaságban.

\- Figyelj, segítséget szeretnék tőled kérni – mondta a férfi. A hangja gondterhelt volt. - Találkozhatnánk?

\- Persze. Hol, mikor? - kérdezte Die, mire hangos sóhajtás hallatszott a készülékből.

\- Az igazság az, hogy már itt vagyok egy saroknyira a házatoktól – mondta halkan Hazuki, amivel sikeresen meglepte a férfit.

\- Felöltözöm, mire ideérsz. - Die bontotta a vonalat. Kyo kérdő pillantással nézett rá.

\- Mi történt?

\- Fogalmam sincs, de velem akar találkozni. Azt mondta, a segítségem kéri.

\- Mi lehet az, amit nem mondhat el a telefonban? - gondolkodott hangosan Kyo, majd megvonta a vállát. Úgyis hamarosan meg fogják tudni, nem volt értelme találgatni.

Tíz perc sem telt bele, és Hazuki valóban az ajtajukon kopogtatott. Kyo engedte be, miközben Die még a fürdőszobában igyekezett rendbeszedni magát. A két férfi baráti kézfogással üdvözölte egymást, ők már olyan régen ismerték a másikat és annyira közeli volt a viszonyuk, hogy régóta nem volt szokásuk egymás előtt hajlongani.

\- Gyere be, foglalj helyet! - invitálta a nappaliba a férfit Kyo. - Hozhatok valamit?

\- Köszönöm, nem – rázta meg a fejét Hazuki. Az arca nyugodt volt, de az alacsony férfi figyelmét nem kerülhette el, hogy ökölbe szorítja kezét. Látszott, hogy feszült, ideges.

\- Die, iparkodj! - kiáltott be a szobába Kyo, majd leült az egyik fotelbe. Hazuki vele szemközt, a kanapén foglalt helyet.

\- Remélem, nem zavarok rosszkor – mondta, mire Kyo legyintett egyet.

\- Ha hajnali kettőkor jössz, az ajtónk akkor is nyitva áll előtted. - Hazuki erre halványan elmosolyodott. Már éppen meg akarta köszönni, amikor a nappaliban megjelent Die, immáron frissen és üdén. Farmert és pólót viselt, vállig érő vörös tincseit lófarokba fogta össze, és kellemes kölniillat lengte őt körül.

\- Hazuki, régen jártál nálunk – üdvözölte a férfit, aki felállva viszonozta a gesztust.

\- Valóban. És sajnos most sem jókedvemben jöttem ide – mondta.

Kyo felállt, hogy magára hagyja a két férfit, de nem ment messzire, mindössze a konyháig, és elmulasztotta maga mögött becsukni a nappali ajtaját. Die és Hazuki leültek, a fekete hajú férfi pedig hosszan tanulmányozta a vörös arcát, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

\- Nem tudom, hol is kéne kezdenem, szóval belevágok a közepébe – sóhajtott. - Őszinte leszek veled. Tudok arról, hogy mit csinálsz Aoi-san háta mögött.

\- Miről beszélsz? - szűkültek össze Die szemei, mire Hazuki sóhajtott egy nagyot.

\- Azt mondom, hogy tudok a kis „mellékes” üzletedről, amit annyira szeretnétek eltitkolni a szervezet elől – mondta halkan. Ekkor hideg fém nyomódott a tarkójának és meghallotta, ahogy egy biztos kéz kibiztosít mögötte egy fegyvert.

\- Mennyit mondtál el Aoinak? Vagy egyenesen a Nagyfőnökhöz mentél? - sziszegte Kyo. Hazuki megmerevedett, bár számított arra, hogy így fognak reagálni arra, ha bejelenti, hogy már egy ideje tisztában van azzal, hogy Die nem csupán a Shiroyama családnak dolgozik, hanem saját „vállalkozása” is van. A vörös hajú férfi ugyanis, Hazuki ezt is nagyon jól tudta, maga akart a jakuza fejévé válni, a jelenlegi vezetőt pedig félre akarta állítani. Ismerte a férfi történetét, az indokait, és éppen ezért nem árulta el őt soha senkinek. Pedig ha beszélt volna, Aoi már minden bizonnyal likvidálta volna Kyót is és Die-t is, hiába volt előbbi a bizalmasa, utóbbi pedig a tulajdon unokatestvére.

\- Nem mondtam nekik semmit. Egyedül Hakuei tudja, de ő nem beszél – mondta nyugodt hangon a férfi. - Legalábbis addig biztosan nem, míg nem lősz agyon.

\- Miért vagy itt? Meg akarsz minket zsarolni? - fonta karba maga előtt a kezét Die.

\- Ne legyél nevetséges! Nem azért vagyok itt, hogy pénzt csikarjak ki belőletek, és tájékoztatásul közlöm, nem áll szándékomban feldobni titeket. Engem nem érdekel, hogy mit csináltok és mit nem.

\- Akkor mit akarsz? - kérdezte Kyo, továbbra is Hazuki tarkójának szegezve pisztolya csövét.

\- Mint mondtam, tudok a kis mellékes „vállalkozásotokról”. Egy olyan kéréssel jöttem el ma hozzátok, amit nem bízhatok a szervezet egyik tagjára sem, erről senkinek nem lehet tudomása, legfőképpen Aoi-sannak nem – mondta halkan a férfi, tekintetét Die gyanakvó szemeibe fúrva.

\- Pontosabban? - kérdezte a vörös hajú.

\- Menekülési útvonalra van szükségem. Egy hamis útlevélre, bármikor felhasználható repülőjegyre egy olyan helyre, amiről még én sem tudok. Senkinek nem beszélhettek erről. Soha. Jól megfizetem. - Kyo figyelmét nem kerülhette el, hogy Hazuki hangja most már nem volt nyugodt, sőt, nem csupán idegesen csengett, de remegett is. Ha pedig remegett, akkor csak arról lehetett szó, hogy vagy Hakuei, vagy valamelyik családtagja került veszélybe.

\- Abban biztos vagyok, hogy megfizeted. Mindig nagylelkű voltál, ha az üzleteinkről volt szó – mondta Die. - Kinek kell az útlevél?

\- Shinjinek – sóhajtott Hazuki, mire Kyo végre lassan leeresztette a kezében tartott fegyvert.

\- Mit csinált az a fiú már megint?

\- Nem tett semmi rosszat – morogta a férfi, kezeibe temetve arcát. - Viszont belekeveredett valamibe, ami akár csúnyán is végződhet számára.

\- És ha most azt mondanám, hogy rendben, megkapod, amit kérsz, de cserébe megöllek, hogy véletlenül se beszélhess senkinek arról, amit rólam tudsz? - kérdezte kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel Die.

\- Ha most azt kéred tőlem, fogom a fegyverem és főbe lövöm magam itt előtted, feltéve, hogy a szavadat adod, hogy biztosítod az országból való szabad kijutást Shinji számára, ha szükséges – jelentette ki Hazuki. A két másik férfi tudta, hogy nem hazudik.

\- Vedd úgy, hogy el van intézve – állt fel végül Die. - És nem kell cserébe semmi más, csak az, hogy továbbra is hallgass arról, amit rólam tudsz. Ha akár csak az is kiderül, hogy a szervezet háta mögött gyártok bárki számára hamis iratokat, aki megfizeti, engem elintéznek, annyi szent.

\- Nálam biztonságban lesz a titkotok – állt fel Hazuki is és mélyen meghajolt. - Erre a szavamat adom.


	18. Két fiú

Kai nyújtózkodva ült fel puha ágyában. Még csupán néhány napja volt Rukinál, mégis úgy érezte, mintha világ életében itt élt volna, ebben a hatalmas házban, ahol az alagsori galériában minden héten rabszolgavásárt tartanak, akár egy ókori agórán. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy máris megszerette volna ezt a helyet – de annyi bizonyos, hogy könnyű volt megszokni, főleg a kényelmet, hiszen folyton kiszolgálták.

\- Felébredtél? – kérdezte egy mosolygós hang, mire Kai az ajtó irányába kapta a fejét. 

\- Jó reggelt! – mosolygott szélesen, mikor meglátta Rukit, aki az ajtófélfának támaszkodva, karbatett kézzel bámulta őt. – Mi van reggelire? 

Az alacsony jakuza erre nevetni kezdett, és közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, hogy egy puszit adjon Kai feje búbjára. 

\- Kis telhetetlen! Folyton csak a reggelin jár az eszed, Kai-chan! - csóválta a fejét.

\- Még szép – fújta fel durcásan az arcát a fiú -, egész éjjel nem ettem. Az nyolc hosszú óra. 

Ruki megint nevetett egyet, és megborzolta Kai haját, ami már amúgy is kócos volt. De utána komorrá vált a tekintete. 

\- Mondd, Kai… hogy érzed magad nálam? – kérdezte. 

Kai egy pillanatig döbbenten nézte a férfit, utána lehajtotta a fejét. 

\- Ruki-sama igazán kedves, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen rendes lesz velem – motyogta a fiú. Ez igaz is volt. Ahhoz képest, hogy ez az ember milyen pofátlan módon viselkedett vele az étteremben, ahol pincérkedett, és azután képes volt el is raboltatni, igazán normálisan viselkedett vele. Sőt, tulajdonképpen a tenyerén hordozta Kait, mindent megadott neki, amit csak akart, kivéve a szabadságát. A fiú mégsem tudott megfeledkezni arról, hogy egy kegyetlen bűnözővel kénytelen egy fedél alatt lakni.

\- De? – vonta fel a szemöldökét az emberkereskedő, és gyengéden megsimogatta Kai állát. 

\- De hiányzik a családom, a barátaim, az iskola és a munkám meg a banda, a dobolás – vallotta be a fiú kicsit tartva Ruki reakciójától, de az csak keserűen elmosolyodott. 

\- Sajnálom – mondta halkan -, nem lehetnék én elég neked? Megadok mindent, Kai-chan, ígérem. Csak elengedni nem tudlak, akkor sem tehetném, ha akarnám. Tudom, óriási hiba volt elraboltatnom téged, de az, ahogy kikosaraztál, és ez nagyon idegesített.

\- És ezért elraboltatott – motyogta Kai keserűen –, és most azt várja, hogy omoljak a karjaiba?

Ruki nem mondott erre semmit. Egy keserű sóhaj kíséretében kisétált a szobából. Bár nem akarta becsapni az ajtót maga mögött, az mégis hangos csattanással csukódott be. A jakuza újra sóhajtott egyet, majd megrázta a fejét, hogy elűzze a gondolatokat, amik éppen kínozták. Nem volt most ideje az érzelgősségre, hiszen rengeteg dolga volt.

Tíz perccel később Rukinak el kellett indulnia otthonról. Éppen az egyik cselédlánytól vette át túlméretezett ballonkabátját, hogy magára öltse, mikor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami.

\- Nao, megvan még a dobfelszerelésem a pincében? - fordult oda jobbkezéhez, aki most is, mint mindig, mindössze kétlépésnyire tőle várta, hogy feladatot kapjon, akár egy hűséges öleb.

\- Úgy tudom, igen, uram – bólintott a férfi. 

\- Az jó. Hozasd fel, és vitesd a régi próbaterembe – parancsolta Ruki. 

\- Csak nem újra zenélni szeretne, uram? – kérdezte mosolyogva Nao. Örült volna, ha a férfi, aki mostanában túlságosan is morcos volt, újra beleveti magát egy olyan hobbiba, amit mindig imádott, csak felnőttként nem talált már rá időt.

\- Nem, de Kai-chan dobol – vonta meg a vállát Ruki, és mielőtt Nao bármit is reagálhatott volna, kilépett az ajtón. A döbbent férfi előbb kerek szemekkel, majd értetlenül pislogva nézett utána.

 

Reita csalódott volt, mikor egyedül ébredt. A tegnap éjszaka után arra számított, hogy Aoi ott lesz majd mellette, de tévedett. Az ágyban egyedül volt, és a fekete hajú férfi térfelén hideg volt a lepedő és a takaró is, tehát már régen távozhatott. 

A fiú hatalmasat sóhajtva tápászkodott fel. Kiment a fürdőbe, hogy gyorsan fogat és arcot mosson, és kicserélje az orrát takaró anyagdarabot a most már száraz és tiszta orrkendőjére. Hiába érezte magát kimerültnek, a tagjait nehéznek, akár az ólom, a tükörből egy kipihentnek tűnő Reita köszönt vissza rá.

Nem akart a tegnap éjszakára gondolni, de persze nem tudta kiverni a fejéből. El kellett ismernie, a nem is volt olyan rossz, mint amire számított, sőt, nagyon is élvezte – a körülményeket figyelembe véve túlságosan is.

\- Hülye vagy - motyogta a tükörképének. - Elment a józan eszed!

Arra számított, hogy nem találja már otthon Aoit, de amint kilépett a fürdő ajtaján, Keiyuu, aki időközben bevetette az ágyat, közölte vele, hogy a férfi a dolgozószobában van, és szeretné őt látni. Reita úgy érezte, kocsonyából vannak a tagjai, miközben kisétált a helyiségből, hogy bekopogjon azon a fekete ajtón, ami mögött Aoi várta – szégyellt a szeme elé kerülni, és most aztán már végképp nem tudta, hogyan is viszonyuljon hozzá.

\- Szabad! - hallotta meg Aoi hangját, ám nem lépett be.

Még legalább két percig állt ott, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség, egészen addig, míg a jakuza újra meg nem szólalt, ezúttal hangosabban, ám egyáltalán nem fenyegetően: 

\- Gyere már be, Rei-chan!

Remegő kezekkel nyitotta ki az ajtót, és a férfi pillantását kerülve lépett be a helyiségbe. Mélyen meghajolt – jóval mélyebben, mint illett volna –, és a bajsza alatt motyogott valamit, amit Aoi bizonyára köszönésként értelmezhetett.

\- Neked is jó reggelt – mondta a férfi. A hangja lágyabban csengett, mint korábban bármikor, amikor Reitával beszélt, és ez meglepte a fiút. Kissé döbbenten emelte fel a fejét, és megkockáztatott egy pillantást vetni feléje.

Aoi az íróasztalnál ült, a számítógép előtt. Arca Reitáéval ellentétben meglehetősen gondterhelt volt, mégis úgy mosolygott a fiúra, ahogy Reita azelőtt csak az apját látta mosolyogni a császárnéra. 

\- Jól vagy, ugye? - kérdezte Aoi, mire a szőke fiú tétován bólintott. Egyáltalán mit jelenthetett az, hogy „jól", egy ilyen helyzetben? Fizikailag nem volt rosszul, bár a fenekében furcsa, tompa fájdalmat érzett, azonban a lelke úgy háborgott, mint az óceán egy hatalmas vihar idején. - Menj, reggelizz meg! 

Reita meghajolt, és csalódottan távozott a szobából. Szívélyesebb üdvözlésre számított ennél – nem mintha Aoi lett volna a világ legkedvesebb embere, de azok után, ami tegnap éjjel történt köztük, mást várt volna. Sóhajtva ment az étkezőbe, ahol már várta őt Keiyuu – úgy tűnt, az alacsony fiú mindig pontosan tudja, hol lesz rá szükség. 

Az inas társaságában volt kénytelen megreggelizni, és miközben ő a pirítósát majszolta, Aoi elment, úgy, hogy még csak nem is köszönt. Csak azért tudták, hogy elhagyja a házat, mert behallatszott, amint a sofőrt hívatja. Reita most már végképp csalódott volt, és sohasem érezte még azelőtt ennyire értéktelennek magát – könnyes vallomást nem várt volna, de most úgy érezte, félredobták, mint a koszos rongyot szokás használat után.

\- Csak nagyon sietős volt neki, hidd el – szólalt meg hirtelen mellette Keiyuu. Reita meglepve nézett rá, hiszen úgy tűnt, az inas olvas a gondolataiban. - Ne vedd a lelkedre, hogy olyan veled, amilyen, ez nem neked szól.

\- Biztos vagy te ebben? - sóhajtott Reita, mire az alacsony fiú nevetett egyet.

\- Hidd el, azóta ismerem Aoi-samát, amióta megszülettem. Köztünk legyen szólva, tud eléggé ijesztő és mogorva lenni, de neked eddig leginkább csak a kedvesebbik arcát mutatta – többnyire a legkedvesebbiket. Ezt becsüld meg!

A szőke fiú nem volt benne biztos, hogy ennek örülnie kéne, de Keiyuu szavai legalább egy kicsit megnyugtatták.

\- Mesélnél még róla? - kérdezte, mire az inas bólintott egy nagyot.

\- Nagyon szívesen. Mit szeretnél róla tudni?

\- Bármit. Akármit – vont vállat Reita. - Tulajdonképpen mindent. Azt már elmesélte nekem, hogy ki ő és mivel foglalkozok, de róla magáról nagyon keveset tudok.

\- Hát, jó. - Keiyuu egy percig gondolkodott, mielőtt belekezdett volna a mesélésbe. - A kedvenc színe a fekete, ha ez nem lenne nyilvánvaló. Utálja a spárgát, halálosan allergiás a méhcsípésre... Rockzenét hallgat, meg ilyesmit, régen gitározott is, amikor még gyerek volt, mielőtt átvette volna az apjától a vállalkozást.

\- Az apja... milyen ember? - kockáztatta meg a kérdést Reita, mire Keiyuu elfintorodott.

\- Már nem él, de... nos, legyen elég annyi, hogy borzasztó rossz természete volt. Imádta kínozni a körülötte lévőket.

Hosszú csend állt be közöttük. Végül Keiyuu megvakarta a tarkóját, és megeresztett egy vigyort – egy láthatóan erőltetett vigyort – Reita felé.

\- Mindegy, róla inkább ne is beszéljünk! Mindenki örült, amikor végre Aoi-sama vette át a pozícióját. Addigra a szervezet már romokban volt, az öreg, nos – halkította le a fiú a hangját –, tökéletesen alkalmatlan volt vezetőnek. Állítólag fiatal korában zseniális volt, de miután Aoi-sama édesanyja meghalt, a munkának már csak ordibált mindenkivel, és fiatal fiúkat kínzott mindenki szeme láttára. Talán ezért is került olyan fiatalon Aoi-sama a helyére.

Reita döbbenten hallgatta, amit Keiyuu mondott. Tőle ez a világ olyan távol állt, hogy úgy érezte, egy mozifilm forgatókönyvét olvassák fel éppen neki; folyamatosan emlékeztetnie kellett rá magát, hogy ez a valóság.

\- Igaz, a jakuza felső köreinek jelenlegi vezetői közül a legtöbben igen fiatalon kerültek a pozíciójukba, és még most is nagyon fiatalok – folytatta Keiyuu. - Ennek ellenére mindannyian kiválóan végzik a munkájukat, és a szervezet jelenleg úgy virágzik, mint azelőtt soha. Igaz, néhány évvel ezelőtt történt néhány sajnálatos esemény, ami miatt majdnem romba dőlt minden, és ami Aoi-samát különösképpen...

\- Különösképpen mi? - szólalt meg hirtelen egy fagyos hang mögöttük, mire mindkét fiú szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást. Keiyuu rettegve fordult hátra, Reita pedig meg sem mert mozdulni. Az étkezőhelyiség ajtajában Aoi állt karbatett kézzel – úgy tűnt, visszajött, és ők annyira belemerültek a beszélgetésbe, hogy még csak észre sem vették.

\- Aoi-sama, én... - kezdte volna Keiyuu, ám a fekete hajú férfi egyetlen pillantással belefojtotta a szót. Lassú, komótos léptekkel besétált a helyiségbe, felrántotta a helyéről az alacsony inast, majd Reitához fordult.

\- A dolgozószobámba! Most!

A szőke fiúnak nem kellett kétszer mondani, úgy iszkolt el onnan, mint akit vasvillával üldöznek. Aoi dolgozószobájában aztán lerogyott a kanapéra. Levegőért kapkodott – pánikba esett. Nem tudta, vajon mit művelhet éppen Keiyuuval a jakuza, de abban biztos volt, hogy nem is akarja tudni. Vajon őt is meg fogja büntetni? Bántani fogja?

Amikor percekkel később kinyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta a láthatóan dühös Aoi, felpattant a kanapéról, és a falhoz hátrált. A jakuza, mintha a fiú ott sem lenne, az íróasztalához sétált, és annak egyik kulcsra zárható fiókjából elővett egy pisztolyt, és ellenőrizte a tárat. Reita elsápadt – ugye nem akarja lelőni őt ez az ember?!

\- Ha legközelebb tudni akarsz rólam valamit, akkor kérdezz engem! - szólalt meg végre Aoi. A szeme villámokat szórt, de a pisztolyt nem biztosította ki, ehelyett eltette a zakója alatt viselt fegyvertokba. - Tegnap éjjel is beszélgettem veled, nem kell a hátam mögött kérdezősködnöd, főleg nem a személyzettől. Nem tűröm a pletykát, megértetted?

\- I... igen, Aoi-sama – motyogta remegő hangon a fiú.

\- Ha pedig olyasmire vagy kíváncsi, amit tőlem nem mersz megkérdezni, akkor azt talán nem is kell tudnod, igaz? – Közelebb lépett közelebb Reitához, és végigsimított az arcán. - Ma dolgom van, de este, amikor hazaérek, szeretném megismételni a tegnapi kellemes estét, úgy készülj! - mondta, azzal magára hagyta a még mindig döbbent és remegő fiút a helyiségben.


End file.
